Ouvrir les yeux
by Proto di Fenix
Summary: Quando fantasmas do passado surgem junto a um novo capeonato, Kai se ve preso a varias duvidas que sua familia pode lhe gerar e a como vai resolver tais problemas junto as ameaças que surgem novamente. Fic dedicada a Anamatéia
1. Chapter 1

Ouvrir les yeux

Prólogo-

Kai sentiu a força que tinha se esvair, no sentia como se Dranzer estivesse o deixando, a Fenix por mais que sempre voltasses antes, deixava aos últimos momentos de consciência de seu mestre um canto triste que parecia uma despedida. A cada fôlego era pra ele como se um pedaço seu fosse arrancado, só doía mais que as feridas saber que a perderia a fênix.

Sentia frio como nunca havia sentido, mesmo nas noites frias na abadia, não ia manter por muito tempo a consciência, mas ainda não tinha acabado ele tinha que resistir.

Fechou os olhos sem ver a beyblade e o bit se romperem em pó, se viu deitado no meio da escuridão, sem esperança, ate que a voz menos esperada rompeu lhe tirando dali.

- Kai...Kai...Alexander!- levemente os olhos do rapaz se abriram para ver o velho homem a sua frente.- Você está com febre- disse ele pondo a mão na testa de Kai.

- Vô? – questionou ele num murmúrio, Voltaire tirou o sobre tudo e jogou sobre os ombros do neto que tremia. Kai estava fraco de mais para quere saber se aquilo era um devaneio ou realidade

- Quem mais seria? Ate onde eu sei não tenho um gêmeo. Você tem que ir para um hospital, esses cortes estão fundos, consegue andar?- Kai não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos.- Lógico que não.- ele tirou o celular do bolso e discou um numero- Nikolay quero que mande o Ivannovish pra cá junto com dois seguranças imediatamente.-

- vô...- murmurou Kai o chamando.

- Fale Kai.-

- o que vai fazer? – perguntou ele cuspindo sangue.

- agora, cuidar de você. Feche os olhos, durma, mas não desista- Kai não teve que ouvir mais nada, deixou seu corpo tombar na direção do corpo de Voltaire e desmaiou em seus braços- Desculpe por ser sego ate agora Kai.

* * *

Ouvrir les yeux- Abrindo os olhos em frances

Nome sugerido por Anamateia e essa fic eu dedico para ela pelo apoio que me deu pra faze-lá espero que gostem. Deixem reviews por favor!!!!

Beijos Próto di Fenix.


	2. Chapter 2

- Como ele está?- veio a voz preocupada de Voltaire ao ver o medico sair do quarto para o qual o neto fora levado. Ele estava exausto das horas que havia ficado ali sentado enquanto Kai passava por exames e recebia cuidados.

- Fique calmo, ele esta estável.- disse o medico recebendo um olhar frio do dono da Biovolt, ele não ficara nada agradado com o "ele esta estável" que ouvira, o medico era jovem, mas ele já planejava uma morte lenta pra ele se fosse tão incompetente como medico quanto era com as palavras.

- Seja claro.- disse ríspido.

- Bem, Alexander...- começo o medico.

- Kai.- corrigiu Voltaire.- Não o chame de Alexander.-

- certo... Kai esta com cortes profundos em todo peito, abdômen, costas e braços, perdeu uma grande quantia de sangue, mesmo ele sendo receptor universal, seria bom que ele recebesse somente AB negativo ao invés de O ou A, mas estamos com falta no hospital e ele vai precisar no mínimo de mais uma bolsa de sangue.-

- Eu sou AB negativo, posso doar sem problemas, alem dos cortes o que mais houve?- Perguntou pressionando o medico.

- ele esta com inicio de pneumonia, e o pulso direito esta quebrado.-

- Quebrado?!- Surpreendeu-se – como é possível?-

- Ele tem micro fraturas por toda a mão, luxou o pulso e os ossos do braço estavam a ponto de romper. – disse o medico olhando para Voltaire semi- tremulo-

- O olho?-

- Apenas cuidamos para que não infeccionasse, ele não esta em condições de ser operado. Ele esta dormindo, demos pontos nos cortes, engessamos o braço direito e lhe medicamos para a pneumonia.

- Posso velo?-

- Sim- falou indo abrir a porta para Voltaire, ele não discordaria daquele homem que o amedrontava.

Voltaire entrou no quarto devagar e se aproximou da cama, Kai respirava com auxilio, tinha o rosto parcialmente o enfaixado, estava coberto por vários cobertores ate os ombros, mas seu braço direito engessado estava repreendido por cabos, para ele não move-lo, um pouco a cima da cama.

- Kai... Brooklin vai se arrepender de ter travado essa luta com você, a derrota não é o suficiente para castigá-lo.

Ele sentou-se ao lado do neto e olhou o olho direito totalmente enfaixado antes de colocar a mão sobe a cabeça de Kai, ele dormia profundamente por causa dos remédios, mas mesmo inconsciente ele aparentava estar cansado e com dor.

Voltaire se sentia impotente naquela situação, causara tanto mau a Kai, e agora quando ele mais precisava não sabia nem o que fazer para confortar o neto. Acabou por adormecer ali junto a ele.

De manha Kai acordou desorientado, todo seu corpo doía e seu peito ardia a cada respiração, abriu o olho e viu que estava em um quarto branco, quando viu seu braço engessado e sentiu as ataduras e a mascara de oxigênio no rosto teve certeza: Estava num hospital.

Lembrou-se de estar no corredor, depois de ter vencido Brooklin, também lembrou-se da voz do avô, achou que era loucura ate mover a cabeça para o lado e encontrar Voltaire dormindo numa como se algo dentro de si refloresce, por mais que achasse que aquilo fosse uma alucinação, e que sua mente estava atordoada depois da luta, era como se tivesse uma família novamente por alguns segundos.

- Vô- chamou rouco num murmúrio incrédulo. Mas foi alto o bastante para acordar Voltaire.

- Kai...- disse acordando.- Como esta se sentindo?- perguntou ele levantando Kai apenas o olhou nos olhos ainda não acreditando que aquilo pudesse ser real

- exausto.- deixou escapar baixo fechando os olhos de novo e deixando a cabeça reta.

- Você ficou muito tempo vagando antes dessa luta, você acabou com todas as energias que tinha. – Disse o avo num tom calmo enquanto os pensamentos de Kai voltavam aos últimos fatos que lembrava.

- Boris. Você tem...?- perguntou abrindo os olhos mais alerta apesar da fraqueza

- Não, ele tentou me matar depois do campeonato mundial na Rússia a 3 anos, tudo que ele fez agora foi sem apoio da Biovolt. Mas não se preocupe com isso, o importante é você se recuperar, depois pensamos na vingança.

- Boris não e nem o começo- murmurou ele.

- Kai, Brooklin também esta incluindo nisso.- falou Voltaire com um sorriso sádico que também surgiu no rosto do Neto. – Agora volte a dormir.- Kai simplesmente acatou a idéia. Estava cansado de mais para tentar entender aquela situação.

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

- vô-

Voltaire escutou Kai chamar um dia de tarde, ele tinha passado por uma cirurgia no olho direito no dia anterior, mas mesmo com isso tendo ocorrido ou não ele mantinha o silencio e quase não se movia na cama mesmo assim.

- Algum problema?- questionou o avô parando de ler o livro que tinha em suas mãos.

- Quem venceu o campeonato?- Voltaire riu e encarou o neto.

- Tenho certeza que você sabe a resposta disso.- falou ele fechando o livro.- ser "Todas as riquezas do mundo não valem um bom amigo." Você tem pelo menos 4.

- Quem sabe.

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

Voltaire entrou no quarto do hospital e encontro o Kai sentado na cama, já faziam algumas semanas que ele estava ali, agora já mais forte ainda passava horas quieto sentado, ele parecia um tanto apreensivo para o avo que conhecia as manifestações, principalmente de medo, dele.

- Preocupado?- perguntou maliciosos da porta.

- Não- disse ríspido Kai se olhá-lo.

- Pode mentir quando estiver feliz, coisa que eu duvido que esteja, não quando está com medo. Tenho certeza que não é por causa da cirurgia, então o que é? Sabe que vou descobrir de um jeito ou de outro.- falou sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama.

- Dranzer. – falou deixando seu corpo cair sob os travisseiros.

- Já devia imaginar que essa melancolia disfarçada em carranca era por culpa da Fenix, mas uma fênix sempre volta.- falou cruzando os braços enquanto o neto parecia um tanto quanto avoado.- Trate de descansa. E não coce o olho.

- Sim mamãe.- respondeu Kai fechando os olhos e ignorando Voltaire dali em diante. Faziam bastante isso, se ignoravam por um longo período de tempo, falavam algo por cinco minutos ou menos e voltavam a se ignorar.

Assim que passou pela cirurgia no punho e teve as bandagens do rosto retiradas, ele praticamente se deu alta com ajuda do avô. Logo estava sentado na beira da cama esperando Voltaire reaparecer.

- Já não era sem tempo – reclamou Kai um tanto quanto enojado com o "avental" de hospital que estava usando.

- Pare de reclamar, preferia quando você era o anti social que não falava nada.- Kai não respondeu.- Descobri algo que vai gostar de saber, fala colocando uma mochila ao lado do neto na cama

- tem roupas na mochila, venho em 15 minutos com o medico pra te tirar daqui, não acho que esteja seguro aqui.- Falou indo para a porta.

- Do jeito que anda, não estou seguro em lugar nem um. – Falou levantando-se e tirando as roupas da mochila. Enquanto o avô saia.

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

Kai se sentou novamente na cama e amarrou os coturnos com algumas dificuldades por causa do braço engessado, quando conseguiu arrumou as barras da calça camuflada branca, e colocou o blusa cinza sobre o colan azul claro. Logo Voltaire estava de volta com o medico e em alguns minutos estava no carro.

Kai olhava a paisagem um tanto quanto entediado, Voltaire estava prestes a puxar um assunto e ele sabia que tinha que analisar bem as atitudes do avô, apesar dele aparentar estar sendo bonzinho, nunca um Hiwatari era totalmente santo.

- Depois que Boris traiu a minha confiança e tentou me matar, fiquei de olho no que ele fazia, consegui acabar com a empresa que financiava a Bega. E o deixei em uma péssimas situação junto daquela equipe, também me livrei do irmão do seu amigo, não ele esta vivo se é o que esta pensando, mas isso não vai ser o suficiente para parar o Boris.

- Onde eu entro nisso?- Perguntou ele olhando para fora.

- Temos interesses em comum, você que acabar com o Blooklin, eu com o Boris, se os dois estão juntos o melhor é juntarmos forças contra eles, você ou eu poderíamos fazer um caos sozinho contra eles, mas se você quer fazer cenário apocalíptico...-

- Coitado do Brooklin vai ver o inferno duas vezes, uma nas visões dele outra realmente....- comentou Kai com um sorriso sádico no rosto e pensamentos maquiavélicos. – Você bonzinho nunca vovo...

- Apenas com a família Alexander.- Falou ele com a mão no ombro de Kai o fazendo virar a cabeça para a esquerda e olhar para fora.

- Queria ir ate um lugar.- disse ele.

- Tenho certeza que sim, mas por hora não, você quase teve Pneumonia e não é um bom tempo para você ficar vagando por ai como antes.-

- De psicopata maníaco a avo preocupado, você esta bem Voltaire...-

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

Era de noite, Kai estava sem sono desde que chegara a mansão, tinha agora um quarto amplo varias coisas que mesmo com o poder financeiro nunca tivera quando criança, mas não se sentia à-vontade ali ainda.

Sentou-se na cama e acendeu a luz, não ia perder tempo virando de um lado para o outro da cama, devia haver algo melhor para fazer.

- Deveria dormir um pouco mestre- veio a voz feminina do fundo do quarto.

- Dranzer?- questionou olhando a mulher de vestido vermelho sentada na beirada da janela com os cabelos prateados voando.

- Sempre. Mas é hora de dormir.- quando Kai piscou ela sumiu e algo surgiu em sua mão. O bit da Dranzer voltara para ele. Agora sim, sentia-se mais forte.

Continua

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando, bem eu estou com 3 fics e tempo de menos não sei quando vou poder postar o próximo capitulo, mas assim que der eu to aqui.

BJS Próto di Fenix.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Era uma manha tempestuosa, a chuva batia fortemente contra as janelas. Alheio ao trovoes e golpes luminosos dos raios, Kai olhava as peças de Beyblade a sua frente. Voltaire havia oferecido os préstimos da Biovolt para fazer uma Beyblade para ele, mas o garoto se recusara veementemente, preferia ele mesmo fazer, Kenny sofria muito para convencê-lo a mexer na sua beyblade.

Mesmo assim estava um tanto quanto cansado, e o braço engessado dificultava um tanto o trabalho, mas já tinha pelo menos uma boa base, não sabia ainda que tipo de aros ia usar, ia depender muito de sua recuperação, quanto mais fraco fosse seu lançamento teria que mudar sua estratégia e mudar sua beyblade, optou por seguir o padrão que seguia.

- Bem, tenho uma beyblade, tenho a Dranzer de volta, mas nem uma condição de lançá-la.- Falou colocando a Fênix na beyblade. Antes de sair da escrivaninha e se jogar da na cama, estava entediado e preocupado, ainda desconfiado um tanto do avo, mas não tinha certeza de ate aonde ia aquela bondade toda, apesar dele estar se comportando bem- Enquanto eu for uma vantagem para ele estou bem... Mas e depois?- se questionou olhando para a fênix. Um leve estrondo o fez olhar para a janela. – O que será que está acontecendo? – Se perguntou lembrando-se de tudo que estava ocorrendo ali.

Não consegui confiar em Voltaire, mas não encontrava motivos para não confiar. Estava se recuperando bem por causa da preocupação do velho que antes o jogaria numa cela fria da Abadia por conta de si mesmo e de Deus.

A cada dia via nele algo de mais humano naquele homem que antes parecia apenas ligar para seu objetivo de dominar o mundo. Algo estava muito estranho, e ate mau contado, mas algo lhe dizia para acreditar e era o que ia tentar, apesar de todas as questões em sua mente.

* * *

Não muito distante dali.

- COMO ASSIM NINGUÉM SABE A ONDE ESTA O KAI?- berrava Tyson chacoalhando Kenny.

- Tyson fica calmo, o Kai sabe se cuidar- falava Max tentando soltar Kenny das mãos do Tyson.

- Max ta certo, Tyson, você vai matar o Kenny assim – Dizia Rey segurando Tyson, ou tentando.

Um trovão fez Tyson soltar Kenny o fazendo cair sob Ray e Kenny sob Max.

- Mas o que é isso meninos?- perguntava o avo do Tyson olhando aquele amontoamento – Comportem-se temos visitas.- disse ele abrindo caminho para um homem

- SR. DIKENSON- falaram todos.

- Ola garotos.- falou ele tirando seu chapéu.

- O que veio fazer aqui nessa chuva ?- perguntou Tyson sentando.

- Bom, vim avisá-los quem em três meses haverá um campeonato regional. -

- Isso é muito bom- disse Rey sorrindo.

- Mas senhor Dikenson não sabemos onde o Kai esta- disse Max olhando para os outros.

- Vocês conhecem o Kai quando vocês menos esperarem ele aparece.- falou Dikenson sorrindo

Duas semanas depois

Voltaire estava em seu escritório há algum tempo, a Biovolt estava com vários problemas financeiros e o campeonato, com muito desprezo de sua parte, em parceria com a BBA, que também se restabelecia, era uma das melhores chances de recuperar a quase falida empresa, que sofrera após o campeonato mundial na Rússia.

Ele estava extremamente entretido com aquilo ate que um barulho mínimo no corredor lhe chamou a atenção, com um sorriso ele simplesmente parou de olhar os papeis e se virou para a porta semi-aberta.

- Boa tentativa. - Logo Kai se se encostou à porta e olhou para Voltaire- Não conseguiu pular a janela?- disse um tanto divertido. Kai resmungou algo em russo fazendo o avo sorrir mais. Voltaire simplesmente abriu uma gaveta e jogo uma chave para Kai. – em casa antes das 7:30 ou mando alguém te achar. E da próxima vez que quiser sair é só falar, que amenos que você queria ir matar alguém, coisa que ainda é muito sedo pra você fazer, pode ir sem problema nem um- disse voltando a olhar seus papeis.

Kai não falou nada, simplesmente arrumou a tipóia e deu as costas sumindo do campo de vista do avô.

- Kai... quando vai começar a ver?- Pensou alto o velho olhando para o local que há poucos segundos o neto estava, mas ele tratou de ir pra longe logo.

Na velha ponte de sempre Tyson treinava com Rey e Max, Daichi havia voltado pra casa e Hilory tinha se mudado de cidade logo no fim do campeonato, agora estava com a formação original quase completa com Kenny ajudando, mas ainda estavam sem o capitão.

Treinaram durante toda à tarde, naquele clima de sempre, como se ainda fosse o primeiro ano da equipe junta, como sempre deveria ser, apesar do desfalque que havia. No fim do dia quando todos iam para casa Tyson resolveu ficar mais um pouco naquele lugar.

- Isso me trás muitas recordações. – pensou ele olhando para a ponte e vendo que havia alguém ali, e já há algum tempo. - aquele cara está ali a tarde toda.- ele olhou um pouco melhor- Não pode ser!-

Tyson correu o mais rápido que pode morro a cima, para sua surpresa quem estava na metade da ponte agora já estava agora bem no começo dela. O rapaz que deveria ter uns 17 anos estava vestindo uma calça camuflada em tons de cinza, um coturno militar, uma regata preta uma touca cinza cobria inteiramente seu cabelo e ele tinha o braço direito engessado na Tipóia

-ONDE É QUE VOCÊ SE ENFIOU TODO ESSE TEMPO?!- fala ele extremamente agitado correndo ate o outro.

- Educado como sempre Tyson- reclamou o outro.

- VOCÊ PASSOU A TARDE INTEIRA AI OLHANDO E NADA DE SE MANIFESTAR!-

- eu não sou surdo. - afirmou olhando calmo para o campeão mundial.

- Fala serio, Kai!- dizia ele arrancando a touca da cabeça do amigo. – Assim esta bem melhor.-

- Falou o consultor de moda... – debochou Kai.

- O que aconteceu com o seu braço?- perguntou analisando a situação do amigo, apesar dos cortes estarem bem cicatrizados já, ele ainda podia ver vários resquícios.

- Nada que não melhore ate o campeonato. - falou ele sentando-se na grama, Tyson o imitou ficaram em silencio por algum tempo ate que o garoto do boné vermelho começou a encarar o outro que quando percebeu o encarou também e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Desculpa- começou Tyson – mas não é sempre que você aprece sem as marcas no rosto e todo quebrado- no momento seguinte Tyson estava estirado no chão com a força do tapa que recebera na cabeça- hei isso doeu!

- Da próxima te bato com o braço engessado. – disse o Russo olhando para céu.

- Rey, Max e Kenny vão querer te ver.-

- hoje não.- disse se levantando e começando a andar.

- Hei onde você vai?- perguntou Tyson o seguindo.

- Fica frio Tyson, eu não vou desaparecer de novo tão cedo.

- Te espero lá em casa amanha em!- ele não obteve resposta o Russo já estava longe quando ele se virou para ir embora.

Já em casa Kai foi direto para o seu quarto, eram exatamente 7:30 não estava com paciência pra fazer joguinhos com Voltaire, então simplesmente acatou a idéia de obedecer um pouco em troca de tempo para analisar melhor a situação.

Ficou algum tempo lendo, tinha vários livros pela casa e não era difícil achar algo que não fosse muito chato para se entreter, quando eram exatamente oito horas um empregado apareceu para lhe dizer que o jantar estava servido.

Ele e avo comeram em silencio, não era um "costume da família" falar a mesa. Assim que terminaram a refeição Voltaire se pronunciou:

- Boris esta aprontando alguma coisa, não conseguiu descobrir o que. Vai ter que tomar cuidado extra de agora em diante. – Falou tirando tubo de metal e o fazendo deslizar ate Kai pela mesa. - É o mais discreto que consegui encontra para agora, no campeonato vai haver outros cuidados, mas não devemos dar tão na cara que sabemos que algo vai ocorre, veja sua equipe, ou a ature, mantenha uma rotina, mas prepare um plano de fuga. – Disse pegando a taça quase vazia a sua frente

- acha que ele vai tentar matar um de nós?- perguntou segurando o tubo e abrindo a tampa

- Tenho certeza que eu e Dikenson somos alvos, mas e impossível conhecer a mente de Boris. Ainda lembra como usar isso?- Fala ao ver o neto tirar a faca retrátil do tubo de metal.

- Lembro das coisas sórdidas da Abadia. - falou fechando a lamina.

- Suba, Dikenson vira aqui e para todos os efeitos você não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro na sua frente.-

- Seu desejo é uma ordem- ironizou ele saindo da sala de jantar enquanto os empregados tiravam os pratos da mesa, mas ele parou na porta e olhou de volta – O que pretende fazer?-

- Acho que você sabe Kai. Mas não é hora de se preocupar com isso. – Falou sem olhar para o Neto que saio logo em seguida da sala. – Quando esse campeonato começar, muita coisa vai acontecer.- pensou em voz alta.

'.'. '.'. '.'. '.'. '.'. '.'. '.'.

-Olha quem apareceu!- dizia Tyson assim que Kai surgiu na frente de sua casa. O Russo o ignorou e foi para seu lugar de sempre. – Esse é o Kai que eu conheço. – Diz com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- E você infelizmente ainda é o mesmo bobo alegre de quando eu te conheci. – disse ainda de olhos fechados não vendo Tyson lhe mostrar a língua.

Logo Rey chegou e foi cumprimentar o Russo que acabou por ter a coisa mais próxima de uma conversa com o Chinês ate Max aparecer junto com Kenny fazendo um estardalhaço. A equipe enfim estava reunida.

- Então pessoas bladebreakers novamente?- perguntou Tyson enquanto todos se olhavam. Eram agora novamente uma equipe.

Continua.

* * *

Próto: Ufa consegui...

Elétri: depois de eu ajudar e da Ana revisar e te dar uma luz

Próto: de onde você saio?-

Elétri: creio que do mesmo lugar que você irmãzinha, agora pede as suas Reviews e vamos...

Próto: EU MEREÇO VOCÊ E O NEUTREZ

Elétri: Tá, deixem Reviews para essa louca que se não ela desconta em mim, e desculpem a pouca cabeça dela pra português, ela não escreve nada certo nunca.

Próto: Elétri...CORRE! Desculpe os erros mesmo, agradeço as reviews, mas agora eu tenho que matar ele. –

Elétri: Nêutrez ela vai me matar!

Nêutrez: Próto! Deixa um pouco dele pra eu matar também.

_Respondendo as Reviews:_

Xia – Valeu critica, realmente eu tenho que trabalhar bastante na relação familiar do Kai e do Voltaire, quanto aos erros é um déficit de aprendizagem que eu tenho chamado Disgrafia, eu não me atenho às letras de uma palavra e tendo a escrever a mesma palavra de varias maneiras ate numa mesma frase, vou reler os capítulos com cuidado e pedir pra mais alguém ler. XD, Obrigado. Quanto ao nome do Kai, minha mente é insana, eu olhei pra cara de e pensei: Alexander devo ter associado a algo sem perceber, bem eu sou louca mesmo.

Helloysa- O Brooklin que aguarde o que é dele, eu amo maltratar personagem, e tenho umas boas idéias pra ele, principalmente quando se trata de dor e sofrimento ele vai ter bastante...Tadinho do Volti, ninguém acredita nele.

Jana- Meu Voltaire ta tão excêntrico assim? O.O? bem, no decorrer da fic vamos ver como eu explico ou enrolo ele mais XD

Ana- ahuahauhauahau, vc me atura no MSN que não tem corretor , e olha que o corretor do word tem trabalhado bastante comigo, depois do "aros" eu espero qualquer coisa que eu vá escrever daqui pra frente, vou tomar cuidado.


	4. Torneio regional parte 1

* * *

Elétri: Próto...PRÓTO!

Nêutrez: CALA A BOCA ELÉTRI!

Elétri: que tu faz aqui?

Nêutrez: o mesmo que você jamantão.

Próto: calem a boca, o capitulo nem começou e já estão nisso?

Elétri e Nêutrez: Ò.Ó de onde você saio?

Próto: não interessa: VAMOS EMBORA FAZER ESSE CAP!

* * *

**Três meses depois...**

Kai estava de pé na frente do ônibus da BBA olhando Tyson e Max cantarolarem abraçados, Rey conversar com Kenny, o avo do Tyson e Sr. Dikenson rindo juntos e acabou por suspirar dizendo.

- É, está tudo de volta ao normal... -

- HEY KAI, SE JUNTE A GENTE!- berrou Tyson fazendo o russo abaixar a cabeça e a balançar negativamente se subir no ônibus falando:

- Falei cedo de mais...-

Quanto estavam todos no ônibus. Isso se lê Kai quieto no fundo do ônibus, Rey perto dele sorrindo, Kenny mexendo no Leptop, o avo do Tyson dirigindo, o Sr. Dikenson todo sorridente do lado do Kenny e o Tyson e o Max correndo pra todo lado.

A viagem procedeu- se calma, pra quem é acostumado com o Tyson, a fase regional do campeonato era mata-mata, havia poucas equipes e os Bladebreakes estavam tranquilos para desgosto do capitão que achava aquilo preocupante.

- Algum problema Kai?- perguntou Rey percebendo que o Russo estava incomodado com algo.

- Confiança de mais nunca fez bem a ninguém... - falou sem olhar para Rey, o Chinês entendeu o recado.

- Eles sabem, eles amadureceram... Apesar de não parecer. - disse ele olhando para o campeão mundial e o loiro que pareciam duas crianças hiperativas. – Eles apenas estão felizes com o fato de estarmos juntos de novo. – Falou com um sorriso tanto quanto felino no rosto.

- Contanto que a felicidades deles não atrapalhe a competição e não venha pro meu lado tudo bem. – falou por fim fechando os olhos. Rey entendeu que aquilo era um me deixa em paz e arranje algo pra fazer. Mal sabia ele que paz não era o que estavam nos pensamentos de Kai agora. -"_Qual é a verdade em tudo isso?" – _Pensava ele pela enzima vez –_ "De um lado tenho Dikenson sorridente como sempre aparentemente alheio a tudo que Boris pode aprontar e meus amigos, do outro Voltaire, ainda um gênio do mau, mas querendo me ajudar, ou me usar?_

_São tantas perguntas, e pouca informação está jogando no escuro, não sei nem de que lado estou, e pior, não sou o dono do jogo em hipótese nem uma pelo menos no momento. Até onde posso confiar e em quem?"_

-ACORDA BELA ADORMECIDA!- Disse delicadamente Tyson no ouvido de Kai, isso rendeu ao garoto do boné vermelho, recebendo como agradecimento um soco no estômago. – QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? – perguntou ele do chão encarando o Russo.

- Felizmente um muito mais decente que o seu Tyson. - disse voltando a fazer o que estava fazendo enquanto o resto da equipe ria das caretas que o Campeão mundial fazia para o Capitão que o ignorava por completo.

Quando chegaram ao Beystadiun fora direto se inscrever e dali para o vestiário, na sala fechada começaram se preparar. Kenny revisava as Beyblades.

-Kai.- chamou o pequeno nerd. – Você esta usando peças da Biovolt?- Isso assustou toda a equipe.

- Não, São peças da BBA com a marca da Biovolt.- Falou pegando algo de sua mochila, era uma caixa preta.- Peças são peças, parem de pensar besteira, se não eu já trato de ir me juntar a outra equipe mesmo.

- Kai, qual é...- começou Tyson mas foi interrompido por Rey

- O Kai tem razão pessoal, essas peças não provam nada. - acalmou os ânimos.

Kai sabia o que eles estavam pensando, e isso lhe doeu um pouco por mais que não admitisse, "_Uma vez traidor...sempre traidor..."_ pensou consigo mesmo sentando-se no canto em quanto eles se concentravam no campeonato sul americano que já estava na final

- Campeonato Noturno?- Perguntou Tyson olhando para a TV.

- Sim Tyson, eles se atrasaram no início do campeonato, todas as apostas estão com os Argentinos da Los Hermanitos,eles ficaram na peneira do campeonato mundial na outra edição, mas a outra equipe estava com vantagem mesmo sendo a primeira competição deles.

Ignorando quem era melhor na região tropical do planeta, Kai abriu a caixa e tirou de lá um lançador preto e azul que lembrava uma mini metralhadora e uma cremalheira vermelha com uma fênix na ponta, Voltaire estava exagerando agora. Guardou o lançador e deu uma olhada para a TV

AJ- Brad eles vão lutar ate o fim, e a decisão ficou para o terceiro round.

Brad- isso mesmo AJ, essas duas equipes estão lutando com todas as forças, não só no futebol Brasil e Argentina são rivais. 

AJ- vamos a decisão...

- O outro perdeu feio, será que essa guria se agüenta contra a grandalhão?- Questionou Tyson vendo a menina de vestido preto ir pra cuia com um verdadeiro armário do outro lado.

- A questão é Tyson: será que aquilo é só tamanho ou tem algo mais? Sem falar que ela não é tão pequenininha assim. - Questionou Rey

DJ- 1...2...3...Let it Rip!

As Beyblades saíram direto para o ataque, a Beyblade preta e Roxa da garota estava com alguma desvantagem aparentemente, enquanto a Azul do argentino se mantinha firme

- Coitada, não vai durar nada...- comentou Max

-Eu não falaria isso...- disse no ar Kai olhando para sua Beyblade

- Do que esta falando Kai?

AJ- MAS O QUE É AQUILO?

- ¿Pero qué? – se assustou o Argentino vendo sua Beyblade quase sair da cuida.

- adiós – Disse ela sorrindo sinicamente- NEVERMOR! ATAQUE AGORA, Consumo dos espíritos Renegados! – O corvo se ergue da Beyblade dela jogando a do adversário para fora

DJ- Ruan de Los Hermanitos está fora a Equipe campeã é Necromancia!

-Que Fera bit é aquela?-

- Uma Fera bit Negra...aquele corvo é similar a Black Dranzer, mas não acho que absorva os outros...- disse Kenny. Olhando a TV.

- Chega disso- falou Rey desligando a TV – Temos que nos concentrar para nosso próprio campeonato.

Rey estava certo, entrariam no campo em meia hora, mas por momento uma batida na porta chamou a atenção de todos. Mas prontamente foi abrir a porta.

- MARIAH!- Berrou Tyson anunciando a entrada da Whith Tiger

- Oi pra todos...Rey posso falar com você?-

- Claro...- Sob comentários de "Pegador", "Olha o que vai fazer"ele foi falar com Mariah totalmente vermelho, como ela.

-Vocês não tem jeito mesmo- comentou Kenny para Max e Tyson que aparentemente, e realmente, não ligaram.

Kai ignorou o fato por inteiro e pegou o celular do bolso. Uma mensagem não lida.

_**Camarote da Bivolt as 15:30**_

Não precisou ler o numero. Eram quase 15:20, levantou e foi para a porta.

- Hey Kai onde você vai? – perguntou Max olhando o capitão

- Não interessa! – Falou o Russo saindo rapidamente dali e tratando de sumir pelo corredor o mais rápido que pode. Chegar no camarote da Bivolt não era difícil, mas chegar ate lá sem levantar suspeitas era outra historia, mas por fim conseguiu após escapar de um encontro com Dikenson no corredor.

-Já não era sem tempo – Veio a voz de Voltaire assim que entrou, ele lhe apontava o sofá, contrariando o avô ele foi se encostar-se à parede.

- O que você quer?-

- Olhe isso. – disse jogando um envelope amarelo para o neto que tinha uma marca de confidencial

Kai abriu o envelope e olhou os papeis dentro um tanto quando surpreso com o que encontrou.

"_BBA/Biovolt Confidencia._

Ficha técnica de participantes

Equipe: Dark Silencers

..."

- Isso é trapaça – disse Kai irritado.

- Não, isso é uma ajuda para a sua segurança. Olhe o nome da empresa que os patrocina.- Kai correu os olhos pela fixa, lá estava um nome em russo. – Adivinhe filiada de quem essa empresa era?-

- Bega. – falou Kai ainda não gostando daquela situação.

- Estou te dando as fixas para você estar no mesmo nível deles, as fixas da sua equipe e dos White Tigers sumiram também e eu não tenho nada haver com isso. –

- Não quero.- Falou ele jogando as fixas sobre a mesa.

- Não estou te forçando a nada, na mesa do canto tem algumas coisas suas.-

Kai foi ate a mesa e pegou um lenço branco e um pote de tinta azul e sem falar nada foi ate o banheiro que ficava no canto da sala. Saio de lá alguns minutos depois com o lenço no pescoço e com os triângulos no rosto.

-Kai... - chamou Voltaire enquanto o neto parava a frente da porta pronto para sair. – estão havendo dois campeonatos asiáticos, um para o leste outro para o oeste. -

- O que isso me importa?- perguntou ele sem olhar.

- Possivelmente vai encontrar alguém que já não vê algum tempo, mas vá, não a tempo a perder.

Kai o saio rapidamente voltando para o vestiário, mas não havia mais ninguém ali, sob a mesa havia um bilhete.

"_Kai, se voltar pra cá,_

_fomos para a arena."_

Kai deixou o bilhete a onde estava e saio denovo.

Continua

* * *

Nêutre: Esse fim de capitulo ta uma...

Elétri: concordo...

Próto: Vão pra.... Eletri arranja uma das suas situações pra por no final...

Nêutrez: eu não vou querer ler isso

_Elétri: vamos nessa: "_Tudo aquilo que algum idiota diz que é urgente, é algo que algum imbecil não fez em tempo hábil e quer que você, o otário, se estrepe para fazer em tempo recorde."

Próto: Profundo...Bem, desculpem pelos erros, por essas duas antas que eu chamo de irmãos e etc...

**Respondendo as Reviews**

Xia: eu entendo, e você não esta sendo chata, alias você não é a única portuguesa que briga com os meus erros de português, minha amiga Goreti se mata de rir de mim no MSN por isso, espero que esteja gostando da fic e desculpa pelos erros. XD

Helloysa: Por que não posta as suas fics? Eu demorei um tempão por conta do medo que eu tinha do pessoas não gostar, mas aqui parece uma grande família, todo mundo vai te ajudar quando você perceber já vai ter um monte de amigos, e ainda não te achei no MSN se não já tinha te convencido, BJS e sim vc já minha amiga

Ana: Valew por tudo mesmo, cada luzinha nos capitulo já é de muita ajuda e foi você que me convenceu a vir pra cá, e o Elétri ta vivo, não sei ate quando ahauahuaha. BJS.

Elétri:** DEIXEM REVIEWS PRA ELA!!!!!**

Trigemeos di Fenix: TATAU!!


	5. Torneio Regional Fim

Capitulo 5-

O campeonato começava agora, após as apresentações das equipes houve o sorteio, White Tigers e Bladebreakers tinham poucas chances de se enfrentar antes das quartas de final então tudo parecia estar mais tranqüilo, mas não aos olhos de Voltaire que temia que algo pudesse acontecer ali.

Do camarote onde os dos patrocinadores ele analisava cada detalhe do que ocorria ali, não podia por nada em risco, principalmente Kai, por mais que nem ele acreditasse que estava querendo o proteger agora. Não tinha certeza quem eram os Dark Silencers mas não confiava nem um pouco no que poderiam ser.

Olhou de novo a tabela em suas mãos, possivelmente os White Tigers lutariam contra eles antes do Bladebreakers, mas isso não era motivo para se descuidar em circunstancia nem uma.

- Voltaire, o que tanto o preocupa?- questionou Dikenson olhando para o rival nos negócios.

- Como se você não soubesse Dikenson... Parece que não se preocupa nem um pouco das fixas terem sumido. – Comentou sem desviar os olhos da cuia, logo a primeira luta começaria podia ver o Tyson, Rey e Max se preparando pra lutar e Kai e Kenny no banco, o pequeno Nerd mexia em seu computador enquanto o Russo estava quieto num canto.

- Os meninos dão conta... Kai não vai lutar?- questionou Dikenson olhando a equipe japonesa. – achei que ele já estivesse liberado pelo medico.-

- Ele que faça o que bem entender. – disse Voltaire tentando parecer indiferente, tudo que ele menos precisava era que Dikenson soubesse que estava ajudando Kai. – A equipe é sua, o problema é seu se um deles decidir que não esta nem ai.

- Devia começar a se preocupar mais com o seu neto.-

- Aquele traidorzinho não vale o sangue que tem.- Dikenson balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi se sentar na outra ponta do camarote.

Ao lado da Cuia Kai olhava a outra equipe, os Kirigamis(1), estava absolutamente nervosos, e alguns ate tremendo.

AJ: Bem vindo ao campeonato regional asiático do sul, alias que loucura foi essas de separar a Ásia em duas Brad?

Brad: realmente AJ, isso foi um tanto quando inusitado, mas isso diminui um tanto toda a disputa, a espera é que Bladebreakers e White Tigers sejam os classificados mas nunca se sabe o que se pode ocorrer.

AJ: uma coisa é certa se o campeonato fosse de que treme mais os Kirigamis venceriam.

O DJ entrou no Estadium e já foi narrando

DJ: BEM VINDO FÃS DE BEYBLADE!- a arquibancada vibrou – QUE COMESSEM OS JOGOS!NESSE PRIMEIRO COMBATE TEMOS OS BLADEBREAKES CONTRA OS KIRIGAMES! QUE OS PRIMEIROS LUTADORES SE APRESENTEM

Brad: vamos aos lutadores.

Aj: Os Kirigamis vão mandar o capitão Leo, ele é um lutador aparentemente bem equilibrado.

Brad: mas será que é o suficiente para abater o Campeão mundial?

AJ: o Tyson é um grande lutador e a Dragoon não é moleza, eu aposto que o Bladebreakers vencem essa fácil.

Dito e Feito. Equipe a equipe foram abatidas e como já se era esperado Bladebreakers e White Tigers estavam decidindo uma semi-final para lutar contra os Dark silencers que haviam sido classificados em outra semi final, apesar de serem novatos os novos inimigos era muito silenciosos e não mediam escrúpulos para vencer.

Mas na semi-final o clima não estava tão pesado assim.

-conseguimos chegar a semi-final- comemorava Max pulando na frente de Kai que o olhava com cara de "quem deu açúcar pra ele"- Isso é tão legal!-

- Me diz isso parece ser uma pessoa crescido?- questionou Kai a Rey com a sobrancelha arqueada, Rey não respondeu a Ironia do Russo.

- quem vai primeiro?- perguntou Rey a quem quisesse responder.

- Bem parece que a Mariah é a primeira a ir dos White Tigers. – Comentou Kenny

- Tyson.- chamou Kai.

- Han?- pergunta o Japonês que estava pulando e caio sentado.

- Vai primeiro.- disse o capitão.

- Por que o Tyson primeiro Kai?- perguntou Kenny

- Kenny, pra quem é considerado um gênio você consegue ser completamente tapado.- respondeu Kai um tanto quando sem paciência.- Mariah é uma das melhores lutadoras deles mas Tyson se não se achar muito vence ela fácil e já garante 1 a 0, Lee vai querer lutar com o Rey e o Max agüenta os outros dois com sua defesa.- Explicou surpreendendo a todos, estava visivelmente mau humorado com alguma coisa.

Tyson foi para a luta, todos os olhos estavam voltados para ele e Mariah tirando dois pares, os castanhos de Voltaire que observavam os movimentos do Neto no banco e os de Kai fixados no chão enquanto segurava o pulso direito com a mão esquerda. Ambos lembravam a conversa que tiveram sobre os Dark Silencers quando eles se classificaram.

_Estavam no escritório que Voltaire tinha na cede do campeonato, Kai estava sentado na cadeira a frente da mesa do avô que lhe oferecia novamente os papeis dos Dark Silencers_

_-Kai pare de ser idiota você tem que entender que Boris não joga limpo nunca.-_

_- Acho que sei com que ele aprendeu Voltaire.- Respondeu Kai com os braços cruzados sob o peito._

_- Alexander! Querendo ou não eu vou te ajudar.-_

_- Eu sei o que faço!- respondeu irritado, batendo na mesa e levantado, logo estava fora da sala e bastante irritado._

Kai no momento estava pensando muito sobre aquilo.

-Eu não vou me deixar levar pelas trapaças do Voltaire, os Dark Silencers vão perder como a Bega, custe o que custar. Ele pode ter mudado um pouco, mas ainda continua traiçoeiro...ou serei eu me iludindo e ele continua o mesmo tirano de sempre...-

DJ: E OS BLADEBREAKERS VENCEM O PRIMEIRO ROUND!

O grito da torcida tirou Kai de seus pensamentos. Tyson havia vencido e Max seria o próximo para lutar contra o Kevin. A luta foi longa Kevin não desistia e Max resistia com sua defesa de por fim o Loiro venceu, por pouco mas venceu.

- Rey pode lutar com o Lee, mas eu não vou estar na Plateia.- Disse Kai, Rey entendeu, Kai estava irritado de mais pra ficar ali, o Chinês já havia percebido a muito que o capitão estava muito incomodado com alguma coisa.

O Russo tratou de sumir do banco, já estavam na final, tinha mais o que pensar do que ver os chineses se entenderem na Cuia, voltou para o alojamento e sentou-se em sua cama com a Dranzer em sua mão. Olhou pra o criado mudo e viu um bilhete em russo.

"Não esqueça de dar uma olhada no outro campeonato asiático."

Conhecia a caligrafia de algum lugar, rasgou o bilhete e olhou para a TV perguntando-se "por que não?" pegou o telefone na cômoda e ligou a TV transmissão em russo.

-Irônico – Pensou alto vendo a Neo Borg e outra equipe se enfrentarem no vídeo, olhou bem a garota de cabelo amarelo lutar contra Tala com sua fera bit em forma de Demônio. Era o segundo Round e o primeiro havia sido empatado, e agora o Ruivo era mandado pra fora da Cuia. - É Ivanov não se vencem todas. – Murmurou enquanto a câmera mostrava a equipe da garota, Havia uma menina de cabelos castanhos comemorando, um cara baixinho loiro e um rosto extremamente conhecido do rapaz de touca no canto do banco discutindo com o loiro.- Eu devia saber...- disse desligando a TV, no estante seguinte Tyson, Rey, Max e Kenny chegaram, Tyson Berrava.

- 3 A 0 UHUUUUU! NOS SOMOS OS MELHORES!-

Kai simplesmente jogou o corpo pra trás na cama e ignorou, ou ao menos tentou ignorar Tyson por algum tempo, Rey tentava acalmar os ânimos, mas todos estavam extremamente agitados para isso acontecer.

- Pessoal temos que nos prepara para a final.- disse Kenny mas aparentemente nem Kai o ouviu.

Quando anoiteceu a situação do alojamento estava digamos: horrenda. Um Tyson jogado na cama semi coberto e semi vestio roncando e babando, um Max quase no mesmo estado, um Kenny dormindo abraçado no computador, Um Rey dormindo normalmente, um chão cheio de bagunça, Alguns travesseiros pelo chão, Diversas penas por todo o lado, Alguns borrões nitidamente loucos na parede, e um Kai incrédulo sentado na janela vendo aquilo incrédulo.

- Devia ter ficado na Russia...- falou indo dormir tinha uma luta noturna e eles tinham que treinar.

Longe dali na Rússia uma equipe comemorava.

-YUPIEEE SOMOS CAMPEÕES, SOMOS CAMPEÕES, SOMOS CAMPEÕES!!!- Pulava a menina de cabelos castanhos ate os ombros de aproximadamente 1,64 pulando em cima da cama.

- É NOIS!!- gritou de volta a outra menina de cabelos amarelo fogo saltando com o braço erguido

- Seria bom que você aprendesse a falar direito Ana- cutucou o baixinho que bebia suco no canto do quarto onde eles estavam comemorando.

- Vai se f**** nanico- respondeu à finlandesa mostrando o dedo obsceno para o companheiro de equipe.

-Nanico não!- responde ele de volta. Quando o quarto integrante (Eletri: NÃO!!! Mais um não T.T. Prót: Cala boca Elétri!Neutrez: Ù.Ú) se pronunciou.

- Dimitri não é nanico Ana- disse o rapaz sentado na cama lendo.

- VIU!- Berrou Dimitri para a guria.

- Ele é um desprovido de compridesa.-

- COMO é que é?- berrou Dimitri começando a xingar em russo, recebendo xingamentos piores em russo também do capitão que havia largado o livro que estava lendo, enquanto isso as meninas riam da cara deles.

- Esses dois se amam- disse a primeira menina para Ana enquanto Dimitri tentava socar o outro Russo que simplesmente havia subido em uma cadeira e cantarolava algo em russo que elas juravam ser baixinho.

- AHUAAUHAUAHUAHAUAH, juro que um dia eles casam. – rolava no chão Ana.

- Que nada o nosso amado capitão só casa se for com você- disse Helloysa já fugindo.

-COMO É QUE É? VOLTA AQUI SUA PESTINHA!- disse ela correndo atrás da menina por todo o quarto nisso os dois russos pararam e ficaram olhando a perseguição.

- Não sei por que, mas eu me sinto uma baba...- comentou o capitão olhando para as duas.

- Com essas duas na equipe você queria o que o imbecil.-

- Quem disse que eu estou falando só delas?- comentou ele de pé do lado do outro, era hilária a diferença de altura dos dois Dimitri tinha 1,56 e o outro algo próximo de 1,81.

- Como é que é?- E voltaram a discutir. "isso vai longe" pensaram todos. Mas depois de algum tempo os dois tinham cansado de discutir e as duas de correr.

- Bom pessoal todo mundo pra cama, amanha treino as 7:30 – disse o capitão se jogando na cama.

- SETE E MEIA? VOCÊ ESTA LOUCO JÁ É 1 DA MANHA!- disse Ana olhando para ele.

- Por isso...quanto antes for dormir melhor- Resmungando ela saio do quarto puxando Helloysa.

- Você é mau- disse Dimitri olhando a sua cama, após a passada de Helloysa por ela.

- E você é a fada dos dente.-

- Não esqueça de colocar os dentes que eu vou fazer você perder com um soco embaixo do travesseiro.- Comentou deitando.

- Claro, com as suas asinhas rosas finalmente você vai conseguir me acertar!-

- Vai se f****-

- Você vai na frente. Boa noite Iam sem nariz-

- Boa noite espelho maluco.-

Eles dormiram em silencio ate que um som baixo acordou o capitão dos Demons Mirror que levantou no escuto e pegou o celular.

- Algum motivo especial pra me ligar a essas horas-

- _Sei que estaria sozinho, ou pelo menos com menos gente por perto...Algum sinal?-_

_- _Nem um, aparentemente ele na faz idéia de que eu estou aqui...quanto a...-

-_Não e preocupe com ele ate o momento nem um de vocês está em perigo real...mas amanha é um novo dia por aqui._

_-_ Pra onde temos que ir?-

- _O primeiro ponto de encontro é a Inglaterra, leve sua equipe pra lá e fique no hotel Flexus, as reservas já estão feitas._

- Estaremos lá.- falou desligando e olhando para o relógio: 6:10, pegou uma muda de roupa e foi para o banheiro. Quando saio de lá já totalmente vestido viu que Dimitri ainda dormia, sem pensar duas vezes pegou o sapato do loiro no chão e o jogou na cabeça dele.

- ACORDA AE O BELA ADORMECIDA.-

Dimitri caio da cama fazendo um baque de fundo ao P*** que Pariu que ele berrou para o outro Russo.

- Você não dorme ou que?- Perguntou ele levantando e pegando o sapato que havia recebido na cabeça.

- Se você fizer isso vai levar uma Beyblade na testa.-

-Você não ia jogar a sua Beyblade.

- Mas a sua ta aqui do lado.- disse com um sorriso.

- Você é uma menininha implicante.- falou o loiro encarando os olhos violeta do outro

- Vai tomar banho e não enche.- disse cruzando os braços perto do abdômen. Resmungando o baixinho foi para o banheiro. Enquanto o capitão ia para o corredor.

- SOCORRO UM ZUMBI NO HOTEL!- falou ele alto ao ver Ana praticamente se arrastando pelo corredor. Mesmo assim ele recebeu o que parecia ser um melão quase na cabeça.

- Que M****-

- Perdeu o café da manha, Guria.-

- Vão haver mais melões pra jogar em você seu energúmeno que não dorme...Qual o problema de vocês Russos?-

- Não sei, acho que é o contato com a Finlândia e suas gurias anormais.-

- VOU MATAR VOCÊ...assim que eu acordar...Que idéia é essa de marcar treino de madrugada?-

- Mudança de planos estamos indo para a Inglaterra, no avião você tem o seu sono de beleza...mas não sei se vai adiantar muito.-

- Agora você se F****- disse correndo atrás dele. – VOLTA AQUI SEU RUSSO DESGRACIDO NÃO PENSE QUE SUA VELOCIDADE VAI TE SALVAR PRA SEMPRE!-

Helloysa que passava se espreguiçando olhou os dois.

- Nossa, já cedo? –

Já no Japão.

Kai estava de pé a algum tempo, havia ido para as cuias de treinamento cedo, tinha que melhorar seu lançamento, o pulso ainda incomodava quando lançava e para se reabilitar tinha que fazer isso. Uma hora antes da luta foi ao vestiário e encontrou Tyson praguejando;

-Kai, cancelaram a luta.- Disse Rey ao ver o Russo chegar.

- Cancelaram?-

- Os Dark Silencers roubaram arquivos e foram desclassificado.-Um pensamento veio a cabeça de Kai "_Alexander! Querendo ou não eu vou te ajudar." _Voltaire havia feito isso. - Agora nos e os White Tigers vamos para o campeonato mundial.

-E?-

- Temos que ir ate a Inglaterra para a próxima fase do campeonato.-

- Então por que estão se enrolando aqui? Andem logo e vão fazer as malas- disse o Russo saindo do vestiário.

No outro lado do mundo uma equipe de argentinos falava histericamente no salão do hotel tentando fazer um recepcionista que não entendia nem portunhol que ele queriam a conta e um taxi sem nem um sucesso.

Sentados na beirada duma fonte que havia no saguão do Hotel, um trio de Brasileiros olhava a equipe argentina.

- Gente eu estou com pena – Falou a garota de cabelos castanhos claros cortados na altura do ombro repicados com as pontas pintadas de vermelho,mas que era descolorido ate chegar num loiro quase branco nas pontas, aos dois rapazes a seu lado.

- Você esta com febre ou o que pra ter pena de argentino.- comentou o Punk a sua direita.

- Não estou com pena deles, quero mais que eles se F****, tenho pena é do carinha do hotel que esta escutando eles a tanto tempo.-

- aquele ali que se dane também, nem portunhol entende, vamos logo que daqui pra Inglaterra tem terra.- Disse o outro rapaz de cabelos compridos vestido como um típico metaleiro levantando e pegando sua Mochila.

-Vamos lá.- disseram os outros dois em unisso.

-Hey Neutz pra chegar à Inglaterra não tem muito oceano invés de terra?- comentou Elétri estalando o pescoço fazendo as pontas Laranjadas de seu Moicano acertarem a cabeça da garota.

-Elétri...Cala essa sua boca e anda logo.-

- Não sei como sou Irma de vocês.-

Quando saíram do Hotel encontraram um home com as roupas da Biovolt.

- Vocês são os irmãos di Fenix?-

- Mais especificamente Trigêmeos di Fenix.- disse Neutrez cruzando os braços.

- Nossas passagem?- perguntou Próto apontando para as mãos do homem.

- Sim...- Em meio segundo já não estavam nas mãos dele.

- Afonso pena, é nos vamos pra Ctiba de busão pra pegar o avião.

- Vamos antes que os Argentinos apareçam. -

Em algum lugar na Russia um homem de cabelos roxos olhava os relatórios que tinham a sua frente.

- Então aquele maldito do Voltaire conseguiu se livrar de uma das minhas equipes...Tudo bem eles não eram grande coisa...fala ele olhando as fotos dos campeonato...A BEGA também não vai me servir por muito tempo...mas deixem que façam o seu papel por enquanto o jogo está só começando.

Continua.

* * *

Elétri: finalmente um que não é de duas paginas.

Prót: vai se F****...bem aqui esta o capitulo, esta meio louco mas espero que tenham gostado ate a Próxima

Nêutrez: deixem Reviews pra ela.

Tatau


	6. Chapter 6

A caminho do ponto de encontro na Inglaterra um buzão fretado pela ABL...

- Gente, eu vou matar um argentino se eu ouvir 'te quero o bostargentina" de novo.- veio a voz do fundo do ônibus da garota sentada no meio do corredor com o que parecia ser um gato dormindo em seu colo olhando para os 3 argentinos que cantarolavam na parte da frente do ônibus.

- Alguém pede pra eles cantarem de novo- responde o irmão dela rindo, sentado a sua direita, ocupando dois bancos, prendendo o cabelo castanho claro enquanto o punk jogado da mesma forma nos bancos do outro lado cantarolava alguma coisa com Spitfire na letra.

- Eu vou matar o FDP que nos colocou junto desses argentinos paraguaios.- Comentou ela levantando colocando o gato no colo do irmão e indo mexer em uma mochila da conquista hiper velha com vários bonequinhos de voodo pendurados. – Onde é que eu coloquei...ELÉTRI-

- QUE P****?-perguntou caindo do banco com o moicano pendendo pra frente.

- Onde você guardou você sabe o que? – perguntou ela enquanto o metaleiro começava a rir.

- No fundo da mochila do Neutrez.- disse levantado e arrumando o cabelo

- Na minha mochila?- se irritou o outro jogando uma latinha de Coca Cola vazia no outro

- Calem a boca vocês e tampe os ouvidos.- disse com um sorriso sádico. Sem dó ele acendeu uma penca de bombinhas que tinha amarradas juntas e jogou na frente do onibus.

Resultado: Argentinos berrando como patricinhas ao verem uma barata e três doidos rindo.

No hotel onde todos deveriam se hospedar os Bladebreakers acabavam de chagar quando três patetas com camisetas da seleção argentina de futebol passaram corren não do por eles abraçados berrando algo como " DEUS NOS SALVE" em espanhol.

Kai olhou não deu bola e foi pegar as chaves dos quartos iam ocupar eram dois, um com duas camas e outro com três.

- Que fica em que quarto?- perguntou Max agitado. Kai jogou a chave para Tyson e encarou Ray, que entendeu o recado seguindo o russo.

- Ate depois pessoal- disse o chinês alcançando Kai.

Já nos quartos Max e Tyson começaram uma guerra de travesseiros enquanto Kenny se encolhia num canto com o leptop nos braços, enquanto isso Kai arrumava as suas coisas juntamente com Ray, ambos igualmente quietos.

- Ei Kai, por que tanta repulsa em dividir o quarto com eles?- Kai parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para o chinês.

- Você bebeu ou fumou alguma coisa, apostaria a Dranzer que aqueles dois movidos a açúcar estão aprontando alguma nesse exato momento- disse o Russo sentando na cama.

- Nem tanto Kai.-

Subitamente batidas fortes na porta foram ouvidas.

-KAI ,RAY POR FAVOR ME DEIXEM FICAR AQUI, ELES VÃO DESTRUIR TUDO!- Veio a voz desesperada de Kenny do outro lado da porta fazendo o chinês suspirar, o russo estava certo quanto ao campeão mundial e seu amiguinho americano. Assim que eles abriram a porta Kenny entrou e se ajoelhou a frente do capitão, ele ainda segurava seu lep top. – Por favor, se não me deixar ficar aqui pelo menos me salve daqueles dois.- dizia tentando colocar suas mãos juntas sem derrubar o computador.

- O que eles fizeram?- perguntou Ray não acreditando no estado descabelado de Kenny. Kai já estava saindo do quarto e indo para o outro, o chinês o seguiu com Kenny encolhido os seguindo.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto Ray olhou pra traz e viu que o Nerd estava encolhido perto da parede, quando Kai abriu a porta uma pequena enchente de penas caio sobre ele.

Situação do quarto: um Tyson e um Max deitados no chão, uma cama virada na parede , um criado mudo na janela, cuecas e meias no ventilador de teto, penas pra todo lado, colchões dentro do banheiro.

Quando os dois viram o capitão de cara fechada na porta sentaram na hora.

- Oi Kai...-

- Vocês dois tem exatos 10 minutos para arrumar tudo isso. O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO?-

- Sim senhor.- e correram arrumar tudo.

- Kenny pegue as suas coisas, você fica com o Ray e eu aturo os roncos do Tyson.- disse indo pegar as suas coisas.

Enquanto isso.

- Dimitri se eu fosse você eu saia da porta- comentou o outro russo sem olhar para o loiro.

- Por q...- quando ele ia terminar a porta abriu subitamente o jogando para a parede.

- ALGUÉM VIU A ANA?- perguntou uma Helloysa sorrindo na porta, os dois russos olharam a garota de pele morena sem expressar nada e ela e voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo, ou seja Dimitri a importunar o outro que lia sentado na cama.- Vocês não vão fazer nada?-

- A Anamateia tem 16 anos, não seis. Sabe se cuidar, e quem der de cara com ela que se vire. – disse o russo mais alto fechando o livro e deitando-se na cama.

- Que ela não saiba que você chamou ele assim.- disse Dimitri enquanto Hello saia do quarto.- Hey, quando vai falar com o...- Ele não terminou, por causa de um travesseiro que voou em sua cara.

- Dimitri, vai ser chato com a sua avo.- falou o outro fingindo dormir logo em seguida.

Kai tinha terminado de arrumar suas coisas e ia para o quarto que ia dividir com os dois hiperativos da turma. Carregava sua mochila normalmente quando uma beyblade voou na sua cabeça o fazendo cair.

- EI ESSA BEYBLADE É MINHA!- berrou uma voz feminina vindo na direção dele. – Nômade você esta bem?- perguntou ela para a beyblade fazendo Kai ter certeza absoluta que ela era louca.

- Muito bem, você tem problemas mentais ou o que?-

- Falou comigo?- perguntou ela com as mãos na cintura

- Não, com a sua beyblade.- respondeu pegando a mochila e se levantando.

- escuta aqui o galinha de macumba bi color.- disse ela com o dedo no peito dele.

- Não falo com idiotas tirando os embeices que eu chamo de equipe-

- mas eu sim, então cala boca e escuta idiota.- disse ela irritada com o Russo.- Vocês russos tem que problema? Todos vocês se acham, acham que mandam em tudo mundo,e tem um humor dos diabos, então quem diabos é você pra fazer isso?-

-pode me chamar de Kai Hiwatari- falou ele passando por ela e indo em frente- E diga ao Khan que ele tem que trabalhar mais a educação da equipe dele- ao terminar de falar isso ele levou um tênis na cabeça e mais alguns xingamentos da finlandês mais irritada do mundo.

No quarto dos dois russos da equipe Dark Mirror tudo estava calmo, Dimitri polia sua beyblade, e Khan aparentemente dormia apesar da musiquinha irritante que o outro cantava.

- 892 elefantes incomodam muita gente, 893 elefantes incomodam muito mais.- Dizia ele tentando irritar o capitão que o ignorava quando a porta foi aberta fortemente.

-KHAN!- berrou uma Ana jogando um abacaxi nele.

- P*** QUE PARIU, VOCÊ ASSALTOU UMA FRUTARIA OU O QUE?- Berrou em resposta o russo tacando o abacaxi na parede de levantando.

- VOCÊ E SEUS MALDITOS AMIGUINHOS EU VOU MATAR AQUELE KAI DEPOIS QUE MATAR VOCÊ!-

-Ana não dava pra ser depois do campeonato?- perguntou Dimitri sem se tocar do perigo.

- VAI METRALHAR O VAZO ENCHE O SACO.!- disse ela fazendo o baixinho se irritar,mas ficar quieto com medo de ser espancado.- MUITO BEM! Agora eu vou ter uma conversinha com você Khan.

- Da pra vocês fingirem que eu sou uma pedra e me deixarem dormir?- perguntou sentando na cama.

- Khan...você é um ótimo capitão quando não marca treino de madrugada, MAS É UM TREMENDO DESGRAÇADO!- disse ela batendo a porta e indo em borá.

Kai chegava naquele momento ao quarto que ia dividir com os dois hiperativos da turma, todos havia mudado muito fisicamente, Rey esta mais alto e com o corpo mais entroncado alem de ter mais músculos. Kenny continuava quase o mesmo só que agora estava um tantico mais alto e bem magro parecendo um nerd, nerd mesmo. Max e Tyson apenas estavam mais altos e pirados, já Kai estava bem mais alto, tinha um pouco mais de 1,80 e estava bem mais musculoso e já com cara de adulto.(isso ta ridículo mas não liguem)

- Conseguimos- dizia Tyson deitado no chão junto com Max, Ray ria da sena e Kenny juntava as suas tralhas. Kai entrou sem falar nada e jogou sua mochila na cama do canto e sentou-se lá.

- Kai tem certeza que vai fazer isso?- perguntou Ray sentando na outra cama bem de frente para o Russo. – Você tem sono extremamente leve e com os roncos do Tyson-

- o Tyson não vai viver tempo o suficiente pra dar um ronco.- disse ele começando a ignorar o chinês logo em seguida.

Continua.

* * *

Sei que ta horrendo, me desculpem qualquer coisa.

Elétri: Deixem Reviews nem que seja pra reclamar

BJS ate a próxima


	7. 7: tinham que ser 2 brasileiros

Capitulo 7: Tinham que ser dois brasileiros e um russo e uma finlandesa também

* * *

Khan estava a algum tempo sentado em um banco numa praça de Londres, havia saído do hotel sem ninguém ver e não estava muito afim de voltar tão cedo, tinha visto varias equipes saírem juntas, mas não tinha vontade nem de olhar pra cara de qualquer integrante de sua equipe ele não fazia idéia do por que.

Resolver por fim dar uma volta, acabou chegando em uma outra praça e dando de cara com ninguém menos que sua equipe junto do que parecia ser mais uma equipe. Helloysa discutia com um rapas eu podia ser visto de quilômetros de distancia por causa de seu moicano no mínimo gigante castanho claro com metade pintado de ruivo com as pontas loiras vestido de preto, laranja e azul.

- SUA ARVORE DE NATAL EM FORMA DE GENTE !-

- SUA CRIATURINHA IMPLICANTE- discutiam os dois enquanto Helloysa pulava pra ficar da altura do outro.

- CRIATURINHA IMPLICANTE A SUA AVO CABELO DE ESPANADOR!-

- PELO MENOS O MEU CABELO NÃO ESTA TODO ENSEBADO QUE NEM O DO SNAIPE!-

- POR QUE VOCÊ DERRUBOU ÁGUA EM MIM SUA ANTA!-

- NINGUÉM MANDOU VOCÊ FICAR QUE NEM UMA RETARDADA DO LADO DA FONTE-

- UMA BEYBLADE NÃO FOI FEITA PRA RODAR NA ÁGUA, ENTÃO POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TACOU A SUA LÁ?-

- PRA MOLHAR A PRIMEIRA IDIOTA QUE ACHAVA!-

- Alguém pode me dizer que p**** é essa?- perguntou o capitão da Dark Mirror olhando a caçula da equipe e a "arvore de natal" (Elétri: vc vai ver a arvore de natal. Próto: deixa eu terminar de escrever jamanta) discutiam chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

- A Helloysa achou o amor da vida dela como você achou a Ana- disse Dimitri levando dois socos na cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

- Fique feliz que você esta vivo- disse Khan com uma veia saltada na cabeça

- Mas depois do campeonato- terminou Ana igualmente irritada.

- Ai...- gemeu Dimitri levantando enquanto os outro dois integrantes da Necromancia olhava o irmão discutir com a garota

- Que tal largarmos ele ai?- sugeriu Neutrez olhando aquilo sem paciência

- e perder o espetáculo?- questionou Próto rindo enquanto acariciava o gato, também interessado na bagunça.

- PQP, achar uma Brasileira em plena Inglaterra pro Elétri brigar, isso que é sorte!-

- Eu diria carma...-

- HEY VOCÊS! AQUELE ALI É SEMPRE ASSIM?- perguntou Ana do outro lado da briga pra eles.

- SEMPRE, HOJE ELE ACORDOU COM O PE DIREITO PELO MENOS- Berrou Próto de volta pra ela enquanto Elétri e Helloysa pareciam que iam entrar nos socos.

- MUITO BEM!- disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo se colocando em posição de luta, quando todos acharam que ele iam sair no tapa e que ia ter que correr separar os dois começaram a jogar Jokem Po. Situação do resto dos integrantes da Necromancia e Dark Mirror, gato alem de quem estava olhando: todos caídos no chão os primeiros a levantar foram os dois capitães berrando todos os palavrões que sabiam em qualquer língua que lembrassem

- ELÉTRI DI FENIX- O mais velho dos trigêmeos enquanto a irmã sentava com o gato miando irritado em seu colo.

- HELLOYSA SLYTHERIN!- Disse Khan enquanto Dimitri e Ana levantavam.

- Que foi gente- disseram os dois enquanto todo mundo ficava com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

Enquanto isso os Bladebreakers estavam no salão do hotel tomando café, Tyson estava comendo como sempre assustando todo mundo no lugar enquanto Kai e Rey fingiam que não o conheciam e os outros dois tentava conseguir alguma comida.

- como ele consegue comer tanto?-

- Não duvide da força de um buraco negro...só pode ser isso que ele tem no lugar do estomago.-

-Seus "amigos" chegaram- Disse Rey ao ver Tala,Bryan e Spencer chegando ao local

- e eu com isso. – disse Kai voltando a comer o pouco que ele tinha no prato.

- Pensei que você e eles fosse bem...-

- Colegas de tortura, é quem sabe, vou fazer algo de útil e Treinar.- disse ele terminando o suco e saindo do lugar, estava preocupado com as novas equipes que iam chegar. Voltou para o quarto e viu um envelope preto embaixo de seu traviceiro, novamente fixas de equipes, mas não totalmente completas.

Lista de equipes aprovadas para o campeonato mundial

Dark Mirrors

Capitão: Khan

integrantes Anamateia , Dimitri e Helloysa

Pais: Hungria

Necromancia

Capitão: Neutrez.

Integrantes: Próto e Elétri..

Pais: Brasil

Neo Borg

Capitão: Tala

Integrantes: Bryan e Spencer.

Pais: Russia

Los Hermanitos

Capitão: Ruan

Integrantes: Barto e Matias.

Pais: Argentina

Bladebreakes:

Capitão :Kai

Integrantes: Tyson, Ray, Max

Pais: Jápão

White Tigers

Capitão: Lee

Integrants: Mariah, Gary e Kevin

Pais: China

All Stars

Capitão: Michael

Integrantes: Emily, Steve e Eddie (Elétri:Agradece a Ana, por você tinha ficado três pontos depois de Emily. Próto: Você também não lembrava então num enche )

Pais: EUA (Elétri: Por que não USA? Próto: Porque eu na quero...)

BEGA

Capitão: Garland

Integrantes: Mistel, Brooklin, Ming Ming, Esmagador

Pais: Argelia.

Lunica

Capitão: Ykkarus

Integrantes: Kayke e Yurick

Pais: França

Anciest

Capitão: Aliani.

Integrantes: Thorn e Kraulin.

Pais: Suécia.

OUJIA

Capitão: Olavo

Integrantes: Ulisses, Ícaro, Joshua,_Ágata_

Pais: Canadá

Kunwinjku

Capitão: Coannan

Integrantes: Lukkan e Katorion.

Pais: África do Sul

"_Tome cuidado com a penúltima, não conseguimos informação nem uma sobre eles, os Americanos perderam feio dele."_

Kai olhou a folha escrita no alfabeto cirílico, obviamente Voltaire não queria que ninguém alem dele xeretasse naquilo. Releu o nome da penúltima equipe e guardou o envelope não sua mochila, iria dar uma olhada naquela equipe.

Enquanto isso a arvore de natal ambulante e a criaturinha implicante ( Elétri:¬¬""""´Próto: OK vc venceu) Elétri e Helloysa( Elétri: Por que tirou o criaturinha implicante? Próto: ¬¬""") estava sentados na beira da fonte da discórdia, brigando por um pão de queijo.

-E eu achando que depois do Joken pó eles fosse se acertar- Disse Dimitri olhando aquilo como se fosse o fim do mundo

- Eu me recuso a acreditar que eu já fui a mesma célula que a aquela coisa!- dizia Neutrez com a mão sobre o rosto.

- Como se você fosse muito mais normal que ele- Disse Próto enquanto Gengiskhan ia pro colo de Ana e se enroscava pra dormir. – Gato folgado.- falou ela levantando e olhando para o céu.

Khan olhava tudo aquilo deitando no banco ao lado do de Ana, se não estivesse bem vestido poderia ser confundido com um mendigo mau encarado.

- Ana...- chamou ele com uma vos de deboche.

- Vai começar logo cedo?- reclamou ela.

- Se você quiser eu arranjo um jantar pra isso.- disse sentando no banco.

- Vai se F****-

- Essa não...- disse Dimitri – Se eu fosse você pegava o seu gato.-

- ANAMATEIA QUER CASA COMIGO?- Disse Khan comessando a correr com uma Ana louca atrás dele, um gato voou na cara de Dimitri.

-KHAN VOCÊ ESTA MORTO, NUNCA ME CHAME PELO MEU NOME SEU GRANDE B****!- Nesse momento.

-Miau?- Miava um assustado Gengiskhan sobre a cabeça de Dimitri indo para o colo da dona.

- Você ainda acha que eu sou uma louca suicida?- perguntou Próto para Nêutrez

- Depois dessa o fato de você ter pulado duma cada de 3 andares mais sótão não parece tão louca assim. Pega aquele pão de queijo e da pro gato que eu arrasto o Elétri-

- Parece que temos uma boa leva dessa vez...- disse Boris entrando no hotel falando com um rapaz de cabelos pretos- Tem certeza que esta tudo certo?-

- Tenho, nada vai ficar no nosso caminho.

- Perfeito.- disse ele com um sorriso sádico no rosto.- Nada vai dar errado esse ano. – disse olhando os outros 4 se aproximarem.

A noite no Hotel foi agitada.

Khan estava tendo problemas com um baixinho que havia tomado um litro de guaraná e comido chocolate.

- Airiri riri ai ririaaaaa....Tem uma avalanche na montanha e não deu pra precaver...- (Elétri: sim gente isso era pra ser a musica do bode de Deu a Louca na Chapeuzinho.

- 1...2...3...4...5...- Contava Khan respirando fundo. Quando um travesseiro voou na sua cabeça. Então ele juntou as mãos e se ajoelhou na cama. – Senhor Deus, receba por favor essa alma louca desse infeliz, pois ela vai pra ai agora- Falou levantando e correndo atrás do baixinho pelo quarto.

-NANANANANA- Disse Dimitri mostrando a língua.

Kai estava tendo problemas com um comilão que roncava.

- ROINC....ROINC...- ( Próto: isso parece outra coisa mas é um ronco.-

- Por que diabos eu salvei o Nerd?- se lamentou virando de bruços e pondo o travesseiro na cabeça.

Voltaire estava tendo problemas com as reclamações de Dikenson .

- Temos que terminar isso logo, o campeonato começa depois de amanha.

- Por isso mesmo temos ate amanha pra montar isso.-

- Não podemos deixar isso para depois.

- Podemos sim Boa noite.

- Voltaire isso não pode mesmo ser deixado pra depois.

-Seja rápido.-

Neutrez estava tendo problemas com falas noturnas

Eram 3 da madrugada quando foi acordado por alguém que falava dormindo

- Elétri...Elétri...acorda p****- disse jogando o travisseiro nele.

- Vai dormir c******-

- Para de falar PQP-

- Tapa os ouvidos p*****-

- Por que eu não pude ter só uma irmã gêmea meu Deus?- Um coturno voou na cabeça dele aquela noite ia ser longa.

No dia seguinte os dois gêmeos brigões acordaram e foram encher o saco da irmã, invadiram literalmente o quarto e encontraram apenas um gato miando desolado.

-Prót?-

- Ela não esta aqui- disse Elétri.

- Diga algo que eu não sei. – Respondeu o outro irritado.

- Muito bem, ou ela se enfiou em algum cemitério por ai ou sonhou com algo e foi atrás.-

- Hoje é um dia ensolarado, ela não iria sair no cemitério de dia.

- Tem lógica, sem falar que ela levaria essa bola de pelos-

-Miau- pareceu brigar Gengiskhan

- Bem, vamos sair por ai, longe ela não foi.-

- Como se você não conhece ela.

O café da manha estava normal

Khan e Ana brigando por algum motivo.

Tyson comento tudo que vai pela frente com os demais bladeblakers tentando impedir.

O russos tirando os da Dark Mirror estavam de mau humor .

O americanos estavam falando bobagem

Os argentinos estavam cantando

Os Brasileiros não deram a caras por lá

As demais equipes olhando aquilo assustadas como os outros hospedes do hotel.

Quanto a Kai já tinha levantado há algum tempo e não estava com fome, andava pelo corredor quando foi cercada por quatro garotos

- Vocês querem alguma coisa?-

- Não agora- disseram às vozes das pessoas escondias nas sombras.- Mas durante o campeonato você vai descobrir... disseram simplesmente sumindo.

- Dormir do lado de alguém que ronca causa alucinações- disse Kai alto voltando a andar. Quando passou pela frente da porta do Refeitório deu de cara com alguém saindo.

Os olhos se cruzaram, e as faces mudaram.

-Kai.-

-Khan.-

* * *

Elétri: E assim termina essa coisa deixem reviews

Próto: Ufa, bjs a todo mudo que acompanha, Ana, Xia, Hello e boas vindas Scorpion.

Comentarios adicionais:

Elétri: Ana e Hello viram o desespero dessa louca por causa dessa censurado de site que não abria aqui, ela foi mexer ate no PC do nosso pai pra arrumar isso, mas no fim das contas deu..

Neutrez: (invandindo) deu pra ouvir os gritos dela da rua...T.T

Próto: U.U meu cap, eu luto por ele mesmo que seja uma porcaria.

BJS ate a proxima


	8. Nem comessou o campeonato e ja deu isso

_**Os olhos se cruzaram, e as faces mudaram.**_

_**-Kai.-**_

_**-Khan.-**_

* * *

O silencio reinou enquanto eles se encaravam, nem um dos dois parecia querer dizer a primeira palavra para romper aquela situação, tinha praticamente à mesma altura, mas Khan mudara a sua habitual postura "largada" para erguer os ombros e se igualar a Kai, analisavam um ao outro como se procurassem algum sinal de fraqueza.A respiração de ambos era calma, mas ambos tinham os punhos fechados. Em seus bolsos as ferras bits brilhavam com intensidade.

- Olha o que temos aqui- disse uma voz de deboche pelo corredor fazendo Kai das as costas para Khan e olhar o homem se aproximando.

- Boris...- murmurou irritado enquanto o outro se colocava a seu lado.

- Sabe, a algum tempo eu queria saber o que havia acontecido com a melhor dupla que já havia encontrado, mas agora pelo olhar de vocês sei bem o que aconteceu...como conseguem guardar tanto rancor assim.

- Ninguém aqui pediu a sua opinião Boris – Respondeu Khan irritado.

- Khan, ainda mau educado como sempre, isso ainda vai te trazer graves problemas. Tenho uma proposta pros dois.

- Não quero nada que venha de você Boris- anunciou Kai.

- A isso vocês vão querer...- disse Boris com um sorriso- Juntem-se ao meu propósito que eu não machuco sua ridículas equipes. –

- Como se você fosse capas disso- debochou o capitão dos Dark Mirror cruzando os braços no peito.

- Vocês tem ate a terceira luta para pensar, se não aceitarem ai sim estarão com problemas- disse ele simplesmente indo em borá.

- Você sabe o que vai acontecer não é?- perguntou Kai sem olhar pra Khan.

- Sei...- disse ele dando as costas para o outro e começando a andar- essa conversa nunca existiu.

- sim- disse Kai também tomando outro rumo.

Já no quarto Khan socou a parede com toda a força que tinha.

- Hey quer destruir o hotel?- perguntou Dimitri que entrava, mas se assustou ao ver a expressão fria de Khan. – que cara é essa?-

- A minha sua anta, eu não tenho outra.

- Mas tem outra pessoa que - um golpe ainda mais forte na parede o fez calar a boca.

- Nem sonhe em falar o que ia falar e nem nada referente a isso ou não vai ser a parede que eu vou socar.- Disse ele indo para a porta – Pegue sua beyblade e chame as garotas, vamos treinar o maximo que pudermos hoje.- disse ele tirando a touca e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Vou chamar a Helloysa.- disse ele serio sabendo que o humor do outro estava péssimo.

- Eu disse as duas.-

- Então você vai ir procurar a Ana.- falou ele saindo com medo do que podia ouvir.

- Por que diabos tem que ser tudo assim?- disse encarando seu reflexo na janela – seria tudo mais fácil se eu fosse mais parecido com ele do que eu sou. – terminou recolocando a toca e saindo do quarto batendo a porta.

* * *

- Senhor Boris- disse o rapaz de cabelos pretos se aproximando do russo de cabelos roxos.

- Algum problema?- questionou ele entrando numa sala acompanhado do rapaz e se sentando.

- Não,mas levamos estamos a ponto de nos livrar daqueles problemas.

- Perfeito, nada pode sair errado.-

* * *

No hotel outra equipe conversava, estavam no quarto que dividiam, as cortinas ainda estavam fechadas e poucas luzes estavam acessas.

- Ainda acho que vocês estariam melhor sem mim.- disse um rapas para os outros dois, um deitado na cama e o outro numa escrivaninha vendo algo no lep top.

- Pare de ser pessimista Yurick você é um ótimo lutador.- disse o que estava mexendo no leptop sem desviar os olhos.

- Sou um ótimo lutador que não pode chegar sozinho a cuia.- disse ele irritado passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos.

- Dikenson garantiu que ia mudar as escadas, você não vai precisar que a gente te carregue ate a cuia.- disse o que estava deitado sentando e olhando o amigo que esfregava as mãos nas coxas. – Fica frio Yurick, você já provou que é melhor que muita gente que pode subir uma escada.

- Pra vocês dois não têm tempo ruim né?-

- Só se estiver fazendo sol- disse o outro guardando o computador, eles riram um pouco enquanto Yurick levantava um pouco o corpo se apoiando as mãos na beira da cadeira de rodas.

- Quer dar uma volta por ai?-

- Nesse sol Kayke? Você quer ter um câncer de pele vai sozinho- disse Ykkarus se jogando na cama.

- Nem tanto Ykkarus, mas não estou falando de sair por ai, uma volta no hotel mesmo, chegam aqui de madrugada e não saímos daqui ainda.

- Quem sabe você não encontra a sua namoradinha por ai YK-

- Isso mesmo.

- Vão se f****-

* * *

Por entre as ruas da cidade Ana procurava um lugar, havia tido uma visão e tinha que checar o que estava acontecendo.

- Mas que droga, eu tenho certeza que é por aqui.- disse ela olhando em volta, nunca havia visto algo tão confuso antes, mas tinha quase certeza do caminho.

Mais a frente ela encontrou algo que já tinha visto, um anjo segurando uma espada, olhou para o lado e viu então o grande portão de ferro com uma cruz em cima.

- é aqui.- disse entrando no cemitério e andando um pouco ate que chegou ao centro do cemitério para sua surpresa encontrou alguém conhecido. – O que esta fazendo aqui?-

- Acho que posso fazer a mesma pergunta- disse a pessoa se levantando e encarando Ana.

- Mas que bagaça é essa?- questionou ela vendo o conjunto de velas e outras coisas

- Uma espécie de magia das trevas, e não fui eu que fiz. – respondeu a caçula dos Trigêmeos olhando para traz.

* * *

Numa praça da cidade os Dark Mirror estava pensando a onde estava Ana.

-Khan ninguém sabe a onde a Ana se enfiou. – Disse Hello vendo a irritação do Russo mais velho que começou a xingar em todas a línguas que sabia inventando ate combinações de palavrões muito estanhas.

-Dimitri eu to com medo.- disse Hello olhando o estado de irritabilidade de Khan.

- Ù.Ú ele viu o diabo ou algo parecido hoje.-

- ALGUEM AI VIU A PRÓT?-

- P**** ARVORE DE NATAL VAI ASSUSTAR A SUA AVÒ!!!- Berrou Helloysa quando Elétri surgiu do seu lado.

- alguém viu a louca da minha Irmã?-

- Ela também sumiu?-

- Não estamos brincando de pique esconde- disse Neutrez – É lógico que ela sumiu!

- A Ana também.-

-KHAN! PARA DE XINGAR! MAIS UMA GURIA LOUCA SUMIU – Berrou Dimitri.

- Quem sumiu agora?- disse ele se aproximando.

- A Próto.-

- A Ana dever ter visto algum treco e ido ver.

- Pera ai, a Ana é um vidente?- questionaram os gêmeos juntos

- Sim por que...- mas ele ignoraram Helloysa a fazendo ficar irritada

- O que as duas podem ter visto?- questionou Elétri pra Neutrez.

- Qualquer coisa... –

- Calma ai a louca da sua Irma também vê coisas?-

- Ela é uma Necromante, algum espírito pode ter vindo falar com ela, que bosta, temos que achar as duas tem algo de errado pra acontecer.

- A essa é boa, duas loucas que vêem coisas se acham e saem por ai atrás de sabe-se lá o que isso é o que isso é um campeonato de Beyblade ou uma versão mal feita de um capitulo de sobrenatural?- questionou Khan com a mão esquerda nos olhos

- Acho que um pouco dos dois- respondeu Dimitri enquanto Helloysa olhava pros lados..

- Gente...normalmente no sobrenatural ele não vão a um lugar onde tenha rastro de fantasmas ou coisa parecida?-

- O que isso nos ajuda Helloysa?-

- Se elas foram atrás de alguma coisa, alguém mais deve ter visto...-

- Meu deus ela tem cérebro- disse Elétri.

- E VOCÊ NÃO DEVER TER NEM UM ARVORE DE NATAL AMBULANTE!-

- TENHO MAIS QUE VOCÊ! ACHA QUE A GENTE JÁ NÃO DEU UMA DE GOSTH BUSTERS POR AI?-

- E FIZERAM ISSO TÃO BEM QUE NÃO ACHARAM A IRMA DE VOCÊS-

- SE NÃO FOSSE AQUELA PORRA DE CORVO EU TINHA ACHADO- disse ele sentando na fonte da discórdia.

-Se a Ana tiver junto você acha a Ana?-

- Acho que sim?-

- De que porra vocês estão falando?- questionou Dimitri olhando aquelas duas pessoas estranhas na sua frente.

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo disso os Bladeblakers treinavam numa área verde próxima do hotel

-Kai chega eu não agüento mais treinar!- Dizia Tyson.

- Cala boca e lança essa Beyblade- respondeu Kai, não estava nada bem humorado.

- Estamos treinando a 3 horas.

- e vamos treinar mais nove, cala boca e lança.

- Mas Kai...- enrolava Tyson enquanto dois rapazes se aproximavam.

- Por que não lutam com a gente?- disse o ruivo de olhos castanho ao lado do loiro de olhos verdes, era extremamente parecidos, ambos estavam de branco o ruivo com detalhes roxos e o loiro com verdes(Próto: eca...)

- Quem são vocês?

- Duas pessoas querendo uma luta, vai ser ou vão ir atrás da mamãe? – disseram apontando para Kai e Tyson.

-Pessoal eles são competidores também- disse Rey. – eu os vi no hotel.

-Eu também- confirmou Max que se aproximando junto dos dois demais bladeblakers

- Então? estão com medo?-

- Nunca!- Disse Tyson tomando posição de lançamento

- Tudo bem, mas depois que acabarmos sumam daqui.- Respondeu Kai irritado.

-Assim que queremos- Disseram ele juntos também se preparando para lançar.

- mas não somos nos que vamos sumir.- debochou o ruivo.

- Prontos?- disse Kenny indo pala a lateral – 1...2...3...Let it rip!

Dranzer e Dragoon começaram atacando mas deram de cara com a resistência das beyblades respectivamente branca e roxa e branca e verde(Elétri: agora quem ta com nojo disso sou eu...Próto: concordo u.u).

- Do que são feitas essas beyblades?- questionou Tyson ao ver que a lateral de sua beyblade estava sendo desgastada rapidamente pelo impacto.

- Os pontas das beyblades deles são como lixas extremamente ásperas- disse Kenny ao analisar os dados no lep top.

- Mas como estão desgastando metal tão rapidamente?-Questionou Ray ao ver o Kai afastar Dranzer da beyblade roxa.

- Tyson saia daí agora!- Disse Kai – As Beyblades deles giram para o lado inverso isso faz com que o atrito seja maior.-

- E como atacamos?- questionou Tyson irritado também fugindo dos ataques .

- Uma coisa de cada vez Tyson!- brigou o capitão. Eles estavam com problemas.

* * *

No cemitério as coisas também não estavam tão boas assim.

- Como chegou a esse lugar?-

- Tive uma visão confusa e você?-

- Um espírito de uma velinha veio me falar de uma menininha mexendo com velas.-Disse ela olhando tudo aquilo – Feitiço em triangulo...

- e qual a treta?- nesse momento o portão do cemitério fechou e começou a ventar.

- Preciso responder?- questionou ao ver o céu antes azul ficar escuro.

- Ta, como saímos daqui o bruxinha?-

- Sinceramente? Não faço a mínima idéia. –

As coisas só pioravam, as velas antes apagadas acenderam e uma voz começou a recitar palavras em grego. Vultos negros fizeram um circulo em volta das duas e algo voou por cima de suas cabeças, era uma Beyblade branca e azul claro.

- aquilo é uma beyblade?-

- Se você não estiver ficando sega nem eu é pra ser. Acho que da pra combater. -

- A beyblade, mas não o resto.

- Como não? Você que conhece isso.

- Feitiço em grego, não sei grego.

- fala um bris que bris ai e acha um jeito da gente ralar peito daqui.-

- Cuida da beyblade.- disse a brasileira se colocando de costas pra ela

- Xá comigo- Respondeu Ana lançando sua beyblade e indo te ataque a outra.

- Seja o que esta fazendo isso não esta de brincadeira.-

* * *

Num outro ponto do cemitério uma menina de oito anos vestindo um vestido branco com uma faixa azul clara na cintura cantarolava sentada encima de um tumulo.

- Muito bem Agatha...- disse um rapas de cabelos negros se aproximando da menina.

- É chato brincar com elas...- disse ela se balançando levemente.

- Então acabe com isso.-

- Sim.- disse ela sorrindo levantando seu ursinho na sua frente.- Vamos lá Teddy.

* * *

Elétri: Teddy, sem originalidade para nomes?

Próto: vou tacar o seu nome no urso se não calar a boca. Essa droga de cap não ia pra frente e vc vem me falar em nome de ursos?

Elétri: Eta estressada. Deixem reviews para essa chata se não quem se fode sou eu.

Próto: Ù.Ú agradesso a todos que lêem isso e me desculpo por qualquer dano mental que essa jossa possa ter causado.


	9. Ja tava na hora

- A dona aranha subiu pela parede, veio à chuva forte e a derrubou- Uma voz infantil veio por entre os túmulos, Ana olhou em volta, enquanto a outro não se moveu, a finlandesa não via o que a brasileira podia ver, mas sabia que tinha algo muito errado, quando a menina de vestido branco apareceu por entre os túmulos levantou a cabeça a balançando de um lado para o outro.-Mas ela é teimosa e desobediente, mesmo assim continua a subir... Não é divertido brincar com vocês- disse ela, tinha o cabelo preto extremamente liso cortando na altura dos ombros com uma franja cortada extremamente reta na altura das sobrancelhas, olhos azuis escuros e a pele extremamente branca.

- De onde diabos saio essa ai?- questionou Ana vendo a criança que não sorria.

- Tem coisa que é melhor nem saber- respondeu a outra ainda de costas, os espíritos estavam se aproximando cada vez mais e ela tinha que pensar em algo, não sabia o efeito de destruir o encanto.

- MUITO BEM PESTINHA, SE É VOCÊ QUE ESTA FAZENDO ISSO VAMOS LUTAR AGORA!

- Você não tem graça, mas vou te deixar feliz e brincar com você.- com isso a beyblade vou para cima da de Ana – Mormo – chamou ela como se cantasse o nome da beybalde começou a sair uma fumaça azul clara.

- Não a subestime.-

- é só uma menininha de vestidinho- respondeu Ana a Próto que a ignorou começando a falar latim- NOMADE AO ATAQUE! – a ferra bit encapuzada se levantou da Beyblade e atacou a outra no meio da fumaça, mas isso não teve efeito nem um, parecia que a fumaça servia como escudo.- Do que é feito isso?-

- Se não sabe brincar não brinque...Ela é uma menina muito má Teddy- falou ela enquanto se sentava e começava a cantarolar. A Beyblade ao mesmo tempo ia para o ataque fortemente como se cada som que ela emitisse a fizesse ir para frente.

- AGORA JÁ CHEGA! NOMADE ACABE COM ELA!- Ana foi com toda a força para o ataque, mas nada surtia efeito cada vez mais a beyblade ficava cambaleante enquanto ela nem conseguia chegar perto da beyblade da outra.

- Cansei de você- disse a menina erguendo a mão – Mormo...Destruição da solenidade-

A fumaça ficou vermelha e um vulto negro surgiu da beyblade que foi a direção de Ana enquanto bolas de fogo a cercavam e a sua beyblade.

-ANA ABANDONE A LUTA!- era tarde de mais, a finlandesa já era jogada desacordada junto com sua beyblade ao lada da outra enquanto a menininha ria e sorria.

- Gosta de brincar com eles né?- começou a menina para a brasileria. – eles sempre tem algo interessante.

- Não devia chamá-los...nem chamar alguém por intermédio deles.

- Eu chamo...mas não foi eu quem mandei...shiii...vamos brincar... ou acha que sem o corvo não vai poder se defender deles?- Os olhos castanhos que encaram os azuis começaram a ficar verdes.

- Se eu me recusar?- questionou ela tirando o crucifixo que tinha no peito.

- Você não vai recusar... eles sabem...

- Tomara que eles saibam te mandar para algum lugar depois que acabarmos.

- Não se preocupe, eles vão cuidar bem dos seus irmãos...- Disse ela fazendo a Byblade voltar para sua mão – Brincaremos depois. – disse ela sumindo na fumaça vermelha Assim que ela sumiu tudo que estava em volta voou para Ana e Próto que caio desacordada, o estrago seria melhor se dois outros seres encapuzados não aparecessem para as proteger.

-_Sunt Mala Quae Libas- ____Disse o primeiro ao lado de Ana_

_- Ipse Venena Bibas- ____disse o outro perto de Próto e logo sumiram._

_

* * *

_Kai e Tyson estavam com problemas não podiam atacar os dois, toda vez que as bebyblades se tocavam perdiam pedaços as pontas.

- Tem que ter um jeito de atacar!- berrava Tyson enquanto os dois outros riam.

- Não pode...

- Nos vencer.

- Eles são inatacáveis, qualquer ataque custaria muito.- dizia Kenny analisando os dados.

- Nada é inatacável.- disse Kai olhando aquela situação.

Não podia aproximar a beyblade das bordas da beyblade inimiga, mas isso não significava que ele não podia atacar o resto. Apenas tinha que descobrir como fazer isso.

- Nessas horas os ataques do Mistel faria muito efeito.- comentou Ray

Kai teve um estalo naquele momento, se conseguisse fazer com que sua beyblade subisse auto o suficiente podia a fazer cair sobre a beyblade do adversário. Mas quando ia por seu plano em pratica um terceiro rapas surgiu chamando os demais que pegaram suas beyblades.

- Por hora é isso, nos veremos depois.- disseram sumindo correndo.

-VOLTEM AQUI SEU BANDO DE GALINHAS BRANCAS!!-Berrava Tyson enquanto os outros sumiam de vista.

- Alguém entendeu alguma coisa?-

- Melhor não tentar entender, voltem a treinar. E você Kenny quero estratégias para possíveis lutas com aqueles caras- disse Kai pegando Dranzer e voltando a se preparar para lançar.

- Aff, ele funciona a 220- disse Tyson pegando Dragoon.

* * *

- Por que nos tirou da luta?-

- Por que vocês são dois idiotas- veio a voz da menina brincando com seu ursinho.

- Calada Agatha...-

- Não perca tempo com eles pequena... algo mais importante esta acontecendo,tinha que informar vocês, essa noite temos que consultar o tabuleiro...

* * *

Enquanto isso Necromancia e Dark Mirror, ou o que restava das equipes discutia ao lado da fonte onde se conheceram

-Precisamos do Gengiskhan- disse Elétri tirando a mochila das costas

- Pra que diabos vocês precisam de um gato?- questionou Khan olhando os dois pirados

- Gatos atraem espíritos, alem de não ficarem totalmente em nem um mundo- disse Neutrez como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo pra se falar pra alguém no meio de uma praça.

- Aqui está- disse Elétri tirando o gato preto miando de dentro da mochila.

-Coitado vocês não tem coração- brigou Helloysa ao ver o filhote de gato preto ser tirado da mochila.

- Muito bem bola de pelos, preciso que você chame alguém que possa me dar a localização da Ana.-

-Miau?- questionou o gato olhando pra todo mundo

Dimitri rolava de rir enquanto Khan estava com uma gota enorme na cabeça com a mão na cara. Helloysa a muito estava estirada no chão.

- Não assim sua anta!- brigou Neutrez dando um pedala no irmão.

- E você sabe chamar?- questionou Elétri irritado.

-Não sem um as coisas necessárias!-

Eles ficaram discutindo enquanto a outra equipe olhava aquilo abismada.

- Eles fugiram de um hospício?-Perguntou Helloysa olhando aquilo.

- Você ainda tem duvidas?- perguntou Khan

Enquanto eles discutiam um gato preto de pelo curto e de patas longas apareceu pela praça indo ate perto deles e miando uma vez. Gengiskhan rapidamente se livro das mãos dos irmãos da Irma e foi ate o gato.

-Miuu...- miou o filhote de pelo preto longo de patas brancas enrolando seu rabo felpudo e longo em volta de seu corpo.

-Mia...Mioo, miuu.-

-Mio miu?-

-mimiau..-

-Miii....-

- Miu.- miou o gato preto começando a andar com o filhote indo atrás dele.

- gente eu acho bom a gente ir atraz...- comentou Hello vendo os gatos irem sozinhos

- ninguém tem ideia melhor?- questionou Khan?

- Vamos de uma vez- concluiu Neutrez seguindo os felinos

* * *

Enquanto isso Dikenson e Voltaire tomavam conta dos últimos preparativos para o campeonato.

- Bem, todo o campeonato será baseado em sorteio.-

- Não queremos que ninguém ache que estamos favorecendo alguma equipe- disse Voltaire relendo todos os papeis.

- Vamos fazer sorteio por numeração, acho que isso seria mesmo o mais justo. Voltaire, algo te preocupa?-

- Uma das equipes não tem o perfil completo.-

- Isso não é nem um problema, depois o conferimos. Acho que terminamos, agora é só verificar para a abertura de hoje à noite.

* * *

Numa casa antiga uma garota de cabelos castanhos acordava com uma grande dor de cabeça.

- Ai...mas onde diabos? Como vim parar aqui...- se perguntava ela olhando para o lado, estava no cemitério quando desmaiara – Ana...Ana...- chamou ela ao ver a amiga deitada sobre uma manta ao seu lado...

- Não adianta chamar ele agora, vai dormir por algum tempo- disse uma voz calma de alguém que se aproximava, era uma velha senhora segurando um gato branco.

- Quem é você?- questionou a brasileira olhando as coisas em volta, a velinha era tecnicamente o que se podia se chamado de bruxa pelo que tinha.

- Não devia ter saído sem o seu gato, e tirado o crucifixo com o cristal- disse a velha senhora ignorando a pergunta.- Para alguém como você pensei que isso fosse claro.

- Como sabe tanto?-

- Olhe-me e diga se existe diferença...

- Uma bruxa sempre reconhece uma Irma.- terminou ela enquanto olhava a velha.

- Isso mesmo minha querida...sua amiga vai ficar bem, os ferimentos dela foram físicos, diferentes dos seus.

- Quem era a menina?-

- Somente uma criança...diferente do que estava com ela... eles estão chegando.

- Quem?-

- Miu? MIAAA!- uma bola de pelos pretos de patas brancas pulou nela ronronando.

- Gengiskhan? – se assustou ela ao ver o filhote de gato

-PRÓTO- berraram dois malucos que entram logo em seguida quase esmagando a irmã e o gato.

Logo atrás deles vinham os Dark Mirror.

- Ana...- murmurou Khan correndo ate a outra- O que aconteceu?- perguntou a Próto.

- Fomos atacadas no cemitério, algo nos levou para lá, era uma menininha mas ela era um demônio em forma de criança.-

- Temos que levar a Ana a um medico- disse Hello olhando os cortes que a amiga tinha no corpo.

- Ela vai ficar bem com algum descanso- disse a velha senhora- quando se sentirem melhores podem ir.- falou ela sumindo por uma das portas

- Miuu- Chamou a atenção Gengiskhan enquanto Khan colocava Ana no colo.

- Vamos gente, já invadimos ate a casa da velha – disse Dimitri se mandando.

- Ele ta certo- disse Neutrez colocando a irmã de pé.

* * *

No hotel Kai estava na sacada do quarto quando viu a equipe que nunca mais queria ver na vida: BEGA eles estavam chegando de ultima hora e isso o irritou extremamente, acabou por ir deitar um pouco em sua cama pensando na cerimônia de abertura daquela noite, seu avo já havia o avisado que as lutas seriam por sorteio então eles podiam cair com qualquer equipe que fosse.

Como Tyson e Max haviam saído decidiu aproveitar para ir tomar um banho sem que ninguém o importunasse, separou uma roupa na mochila e se trancou no banheiro deixando a água fria correr por seu corpo, enquanto ensaboava-se devagar ele tentava melhorar um pouco de seu humor, devagar ele enxaguou o corpo tirando levemente a espuma com as mãos, então encostou as costas na parede fria e deixou seu corpo escorregar ate estar sentado no chão colocou as mãos nas cochas e voltou à cabeça para traz deixando a água cair em seu rosto, enquanto respirava fundo fazendo seus músculos do abdômen contraírem e expandirem lentamente. (Elétri: aos leitores do sexo masculino dessa fic: ignorem esse parágrafo.)

-_tudo esta ficando mais difícil... Meu avo e a incerteza do que ele quer, Boris com um novo plano e agora Khan...onde isso vai parar?-_

Essas perguntas ficaram em sua mente por todo o tempo que ficou em baixo da água, Levantou-se devagar assim que saio secou-se rapidamente e enxugou um pouco o cabelo antes de pegar a roupa que havia deixado sobre a pia,colocou rapidamente a calça cinza escuro e a camiseta preta jogando a blusa azul escura sobre a camiseta antes de colocar o tênis preto e sair do banheiro encontrando Tyson e Max entrando.

- Vão tomar banho e se arrumar logo- disse Kai jogando-se em sua cama.

Depois de uma briga pra ver quem ia primeiro em uma hora eles estavam arrumados indo pegar o ônibus.

Quando saíram no corredor deram de cara com os Dark Mirror saindo do quarto das meninas.

- EU VOU MATAR A PORRA DAQUELA MENININHA- berrava Ana enquanto Khan a segurava.

- você mau se agüenta em pé, depois você pensa nos seus planos maquiavélicos Anamateia.- disse Khan

- QUANTAS VESES JÁ DISSE PRA VOCÊ NUNCA ME CHAMAR ASSIM SEU RUSSINHO BICHA!- ele simplesmente largou ela que teve que se apoiar na parede.- ESPERA SÓ ATE EU RECUPERAR O SENSO DE EQUILÍBRIO SUA VARETA DE GELO!-

- vamos indo- disse Khan segurando a outra pela cintura praticamente a carregando Kai ignorou a sena e chamou os dois companheiros e foram em borá.

A cerimônia de abertura foi num no estádio, as arquibancadas estavam lotadas e todos gritavam enquanto uma a uma as equipes entravam pela porta principal

- BEM VINDO FANS DE BEYBLADE A ABERTURA OFICIAL DO CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL DESSE ANO!- começou o DJ depois que todos estavam presentes. – NESSE ANO 12 EQUIPES DECIDEM QUEM SERÃO OS CAMPEÕES MUNDIAIS DE BEYBLADE! MAS NOVAS REGRAS CERCAM ESSE TORNEIO.:

1- TODAS AS EQUIPES QUE VENCEREM A PRIMEIRA LUTA ESTAO AUTOMATICAMENTE CLASSIFICADAS PARA AS OITAVAS DE FINAL

2- DAS SEIS EQUIPES PERDEDORAS 2 VOLTAM ATRAVÉS DA REPESCAGEM

3- TODAS AS FASES TIRANDO A REPESCAGEM QUE TEM OUTRAS REGRAS SÃO MATA -MATA PORTANTO LUTA PERDIDA JÁ ERA!.

4- CADA FAZE OCORRE EM UM PAIS E CABE A CADA EQUIPE CHEGAR A ESSE PAIS!

SEM MAIS DELONGAS VAMOS SEPARAR AS EQUIPES DA PRIMEIRA FAZE!

-Como acha que eles vão fazer isso?- questionou Dimitri a Khan

- Sorteio por números.- respondeu Khan sem olhar para o outro

-MUITO BEM PEÇO QUE O CAPITÃO DE CADA EQUIPE VENHA AQUI NO CENTRO PARA O SORTEIO QUE SERÁ ATRAVÉS DE NUMERAÇÃO.

Kai, Khan, Neutrez, Tala e todos os demais capitães foram ate o centro para pegar o numero do sorteio.

O primeiro foi Kai. Ele foi ate uma grande beyblade de metal que estava encima de uma mesa que era oca e tinha um buraco no lugar onde deveria ficar o bit e pegou uma bolinhacom o numero 1 (gente como eu não to com saco de escrever tudo isso fico assim)

1-Bladeblakers

2-Kunwinjku

_________

3- Neo borg

4- Anciest

___________

5-Dark Mirror

6- BEGA

_____________

7- OUJIA

8- All Stars

___________

9- White Tigers

10- Lunica

____________

11-Los hermanitos

12- Necromancia

Reação das equipes:

Um berro de uma brasileira foi ouvido por todo o estadium.

- PORRA!!! VIR POR MUNDIAL LUTAR CONTRA O CARALHO DESSES ARGENTINHOS FDPS JUSTO DE PRIMEIRA NOS JÁ VENCEMOS ELES TROCENTAS VEZES ISSO É SACANAGEM DE MAIS!!-

-Concordo plenamente que bosta de bolinha tu me foi pegar!-

- Da próxima vai você agarrar as bolas já que é tão bom nisso!- respondeu Neutrez a Elétri

Bladeblakes:

- Alguem sabe que equipe é essa?- Perguntou Tyson boiando.

- São os africanos...- respondeu Rey apontando os 3 morenos no canto.

- Coitados dos Dark Mirror pegaram a Bega logo de cara.

- Acho que é a Bega que deveria se lamentar- comentou Kai deixanto todo mundo boiando.

Dark Mirro:

- Vamos nessa gente, não temos mais nada o que fazer aqui...- disse Khan já indo em borá

- e Apressado...-

- Isso fica cada vez mais intereçante....- comentava um certo homem de cabelo bicolor vendo as equipes deixarem o estadium.

* * *

Continua

* * *

Próto: espero que estejam gostando e desculpem pelo material quase erótico ali em cima.

Elétri: Deixem reviews pra essa louca se não ela pare de escrever a fic

BJS ATE MAIS.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Passado presente.

* * *

Era uma noite um tanto quanto fria na cidade de Londres, mas nada disso incomodava o russo sentado na grade de proteção da varanda olhando para o céu. Era uma madrugada calma, mas perto de tudo que poderia ocorrer durante aquele campeonato, ate um terremoto era mais calmo.

- Você esta tentando pegar um resfriado ou algo do gênero?- questionou uma voz indo para a varanda.

- Para quem viveu na abadia isso aqui é ate morno Dimitri- disse Khan sem desviar os olhos do céu. – Pensei que se lembrasse das noites de tempestade.

- Qual de nos não lembra?- questionou o loiro sentando numa cadeira branca que estava por lá. – Mas apesar disso haviam as coisas boas...

- Raras, mas haviam...- Lembrou Khan com um sorriso um quanto triste no rosto. – Quando nem um de nós tinha verdadeira noção do que ia acontecer e do que éramos pra eles...

- Vocês dois sabem melhor do que ninguém o que foi isso... Já eu e os outros nunca fomos tão cobrados como vocês foram...

- Éramos a dupla de ouro do Boris...Treinados para lutar perfeitamente, mas agora ele tem seus novos brinquedos e cada um de nos um outro objetivo. – Falou se pondo de pé e entrando – Vamos dormir, ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer amanha.

- É – disse Dimitri seguindo Khan. – Você devia parar de se importar com isso – disse ao ver o outro encarar o espelho. – Vocês nunca vão ser tão iguais como todos querem que sejam...

- Mas nunca vamos ser tão diferentes como queríamos ser...Boa noite Dimitri- disse ele se deitando.

- Boa noite.- respondeu indo para sua cama.

* * *

No dia seguinte todas as equipes se reuniram novamente no beystadium, ninguém entendeu direito por que só a equipe da primeira luta tinha que ir ali.

- BEM VINDOS NOVAMENTE AO INICIO DO CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL DE BEYBLADE- Comessou o Dj

- se eu ouvir isso de novo mato ele...- comentou Ana, as equipes estava amontoadas num dos lados do Stadium esperando alguma informação;

- COMO JÁ FOI DITO ANTERIORMENTE O CAMPEONATO VAI SER DISPUTADO EM VARIOS PAISES, E SOMENTE A FAZE DE ABERTURA É AQUI NA INGLATERRA, PARA QUE POSSAM COMPETIR EXISTE MAIS UMA EXIGENCIA, CADA EQUIPE PARTIRA DE UM DIA DAQUI PARA CHEGAR ATE UM DIA LIMITE NO OUTRO PAIS ONDE ACONTECERA A FAZE OU ESTA DESCLASIFICADA!-

-COMO É QUE É?- berraram todos de todas as equipes ate mesmo os mau morados e calados.

- ISSO MESMO! PARA PODEREM COMPETIR VOCÊS TEM QUE CONSEGUIR CHEGAR ATE O LUGAR DO CAMPEONATO PRIMEIRO, E PARA DECIDIR A ORDEM DE SAÍDA HAVERÁ LUTAS EM DUPLA COM UM INTEGRANTE DE CADA EQUIPE! E NOVAMENTE ESSAS DUPLAS SERÃO DECIDIDAS NA SORTE.

- Esse velhinhos ficaram Gagas...vai que deixam o Kai e o Brooklin na mesma dupla os dois se matam- disse Tyson recebendo um olhar zangado de Kai.

- QUE O SORTEIO COMESSE!

Gente de novo eu não estou afim de fazer um por um dessa coisa então vou simplificar.

1-All stars e White tigers – Emily e Mariah

Reação das equipes: Boa

2-Bega e Anciste- Brooklin e Kraulin

Reação das equipes: Brooklin reclamando que ia ter que lutar e Kraulin se alongando

3- Lunica e Kunwinjku – Yurick e Lukkan

Reação das equipes: risos, ia ser uma combinação de cores bonita

4-Los Hermanitos e Neo Borg – Spencer e Ruan

Reação das equipes: Tala irritado por terem caído com uma bosta de equipe os argentinos como sempre se achando um macimo

5-Necromancia e OUJIA – Próto e Agatha.

Reação das equipes: Próto que antes brincava com os irmãos agora esta seria e Ana, mesmo sendo de outra equipe não acreditando nisso, enquanto a garotinha cantava.

6-Bladebreakers e Dark Mirror- Kai e Khan

-Puta que pariu- falou dimitri ao ver o resultado sair.

Kai e Khan se olharam pelo canto do olho por algum tempo, aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira do destino.

- Gente o clima não pesou um pouco- comentou Ray ao ver Kai e Khan se estranharem por olhares.

- Parece que eles querem se matar.- comentou Tyson enquanto os dois russos pareciam prontos para pular um no outro.

- MUITO BEM TODOS, AS LUTAS SERÃO 6 COM 1. 2 COM 5, 3 COM 4 BOA SORTE AS CUIAS.

Todos se dirigiram as suas respectivas cuias. Mas de todas as duplas a mais tensa era a 6 Kai e Khan não se olharam nem um momento depois que começaram a andar ate a cuia que agora tinha uma rampa em vez de escada.

- AS EQUIPES 1 E 6 COMEÇAM AS LUTAS-

Brad: muito bem AJ Toper agora sim começa a ação.

Aj: isso mesmo Brad, Mariah e Emily são fortes, mas será que elas agüenta a dupla que numericamente é a mais equilibrada?

Brad: o Kai e o Khan tem estilos semelhantes e personalidades fortes quando estão em luta, mas será que eles sabem como juntar tudo isso?

Aj: Agora é a hora da verdade.

Brad: tomara que fogo e gelo não causem uma enchente.

- ATENÇÃO: 3...2...1....LET IT RIP!!- Hemily e Mariah lançaram seguidas de Kai e Khan

- Mas o que foi isso? - disse Kenny ao ver os dados em seu computador.

- Qual o problema Kenny?-

- Kai e Khan eles lançam com a mesma força e do mesmo jeito!-

- Isso é impossível.- disse Tyson

- Não pra eles – murmurou Dimitri com cara de quem já tinha visto muito aquilo.

Mas a luta não durou muito Mariah e Emily colocaram suas beyblades juntas no ataque e Kai e Khan desviaram ao mesmo tempo batendo com toda força na direção contraria que as beyblades estavam indo as fazendo voar para fora do Beystadium

-INACREDITÁVEL ELES QUEBRARAM O RECORD DE LUTA MAIS RÁPIDA EM CAMPEONATO OFICIAL!- Disse o Dj enquanto Kai e Khan saiam do beyestadium

Aj: isso é mesmo incrível, eles souberam combinar perfeitamente todos os aspectos.

Brad: Parece que eles já fazem isso a anos.

-PRÓXIMA LUTA!-

Brad: Bega e Anciste VS OUJIA e Necromancia, nem uma dessas equipes se conhecem isso promete..

AJ: Tudo pode acontecer nessas lutas, OUJIA e Necromancia tem em comum o tipo de fera bit, mas pela cara dessas duas não gostaram nada da idéia.

Brad: pior que a cara do Kraulin impossível, acho que ele é totalmente homofobico e não gostou nada do Brooklin

- Escuta aqui, seja o que você vai fazer saia do meu caminho.- disse a brasileira tirando o crucifixo do peito.

- Se você for rápida o suficiente pra sair da minha frente...- disse e menina pegando sua beybalde de dentro do ursinho.

- Hun...vamos ver...- comentou ela se abaixando na altura da criança se encararam por algum tempo ate que se voltaram para a cuia.

- O momento menininhas já terminou?- perguntou Brooklin apontando para as duas.

- Não, por que a ruiva histérica apenas começou a falar- replicou Próto enquanto Kraulin ria

- Hora sua...

- ATENÇÃO LUTADORES!- INTERROMPEU O DJ: 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!- assim que as beyblades entraram na cuia Agatha sentou e começou a cantarolar.

- Mas o que é isso a menininha vai lutar ou o que-

- Sabe, você é tão retardado que eu vou deixar ela se divertir com você- disse a Brasileira colocando sua beyblade atrás de Agatha.

- Como é que é?- questionaram os dois juntos vendo que agora seus dois adversários estavam sentados, uma cantarolando outra de braços cruzados.

- Ela esta aprontando uma- disse Neutrez para Elétri, mas auto o suficiente para que os Dark mirror ouvisse.

- AGORA JÁ CHEGA!- se revoltou Brooklin indo para o ataque.

- Mormo...- chamou ela e a fumaça começa a se formar em volta das beyblades que atacavam sem efeito nem um.

- Aquela pestinha dos infernos – Disse Ana irritada – Mas que porra a Próto ta fazendo?-

A luta foi se enrolando, ate que Agatha cansou.

- Eles são chatos-

- Acabe com eles. – disse Próto olhando para a cuia.

- Tudo bem...Mormo...- a fumaça se tornou vermelha e em poucos segundos encobriu todo a cuia e duas beyblades voaram longe ficando assim quando a fumaça se dissipou apenas a beyblade branca e azul e a Preta e vermelha estavam rodando. – Vocês não tem graça.- Disse Agatha levantando e pegando sua beyblade ao mesmo tempo em que sua dupla.

- Da próxima seja mais rápida- disse a brasileira indo para junto da sua equipe.

- que treta foi aquela na cuia?- questionou Ana parando na frente dela- Virou amiga do demoniozinho encarnado?-

- Não, apenas estava calculado umas coisas

Brad- Muito bem: Lunica e Kunwinjku, seja la como se pronuncia isso, essa vai ser uma combinação visualmente marcante.

Aj: isso mesmo Brad, mas também na cuia o Lukkan é um gênio no ataque e com essa beyblade de osso eu espero tudo.

Brad: e o Yurick também é um grande desafio pra qualquer lutador, apesar da deficiência física ele tem o lançamento mais forte de todo o campeonato segundo as estimativas, Já Neo borg tem uma grande fixa em campeonatos mundiais.

Aj: Já os argentinos são outra historia.

-Vai La Yurick! – Berrou Kayke fazendo o Ykkaro lhe dar um pedala Robinho.

- Para de gritar o animal.

- Ai eu mereço esse dois- se lamentava Kayke se posicionando na cuia, Lukkan deu todo o espaço ao outro que respirou fundo ao olhar os adversários, um russo estranho e um argentino metido.

- UM...DOIS...TREZ....LET IT RIP-

A Beyblade de Yurick foi a primeira a entrar na cuia seguida das outras, logo ele e Lukkan estavam no ataque forte contra a outra dupla que estava tomando um coro literalmente.

A luta não durou muito.

-E ASSIM TERMINA A PRIMEIRA RODADA! –

- Gente por que ele tem que gritar no microfone?- perguntou Ana olhando pro retardado do Dj que pulava.

- MUITO BEM EQUIPES DUPLAS VENCEDORAS! AGORA VOCÊS VÃO LUTAR TODOS JUNTOS QUEM PERDER AS DUAS BEYBLADES DE SUA DUPLA VAI FICANDO NA PIOR, SE REÚNAM AQUI!- Disse ele correndo para lá.

- Gente, ele corre como uma bixa- disse Helloysa.

- Concordo- disse Elétri com uma gota na cabeça do lado dela.

Quando todos os vencedores estavam posicionados uma "cuia" gigante saio do chão, era uma miniatura de um cais de 5 metros por 7.

Brad- agora o bicho pega.

AJ- esse estadium é de mais, da muito espaço para lutas diretas, mas é cheio de armadilhas. É bom não deixar sua beyblade cair na água.

- Sua estratégia funciona com muita gente?- peguntou Próto a Aghata

- Defensivamente sim. – disse ela.

- Perfeito...-

- Vamos tirar o albino e o africano antes, as duas estão aprontando algo.- disse Khan

- Deixe elas cansarem. – respondeu Kai

- Vou lançar pela direita.

- certo.-

-3...2...1...LET IT RIP!- as beyblades foram lançadas com força Kai e Khan mativeram suas beyblades rodando perto e foram pra cima da beybalde de lukan que logo perdeu a establidade e foi jogada na água

Yurick também estava com problemas, sua beyblade havia sido cercada pelas das meninas e estava sendo jogada na água. Mas num ultimo ato de coragem havia quase levado uma delas junto.

Mas a festa das meninas não durou muito Kai e Khan fora pra cima Agatha se defendeu com sua fumaça, mas Próto simplesmente entregou a luta deixando a beyblade ser jogada pra longe. Agora sim eles tinha problemas com a defesa de Agatha. Mas eles simplesmente se olharam e fizeram suas beyblades subirem nos guindastes em miniatura e as fazendo cair na parte sem fumaça perto da beyblade dela a fazendo bater intensamente conta a deles, no fim a levaram pra água tambem.

- TEMOS NOSSOS VENCEDORES!!

- Que novidade – disse Elétri.

- AGORA AS SEIS PRIMEIRAS EQUIPES SAÍRAM DUAS AS DUAS POR DIA DA INGLATERRA PARA IREM ATE O PRÓXIMO PAIS, MAS TERAM QUE DESCOBRIR ATRAVÉS DE PISTAS QUE PAIS É, AS PRIMEIRAS EQUIPES TEM 4 DIAS, AS SEGUNDAS 3 AS TERCEIRA 2 E AS QUE PERDERAM NA SEGUNDA FAZE UM DIA PARA CHEGAR LÁ.

- agora fodeu.- falaram varias pessoas, e as que não falaram, pensaram

- A PISTA DE VOCÊS VAI FICAR DURANTE 60 SEGUNDOS NA TELA.-

Na tela apareceram varias letras misturadas

A A A A O O E I I V F F N N L

- BOA SORTE A TODAS AS EQUIPES!-

- Alguem pro favor traduz isso? – pedia Helloysa vendo as letras anotadas no braço.

- Eu tenho que achar um programa para ver possibilidades de palavras- Lutava Kenny achar algo para decifrar aquilo.

- Muito bem...qual o destino?- questionou Elétri a Neutrez.

- Isso vai depender dos seus conhecimentos em historia.- disse ao começar a andar.

* * *

Mas duas pessoas ficaram para trás.

- Achei que nunca mais ia lutar assim...-

- Eu também...o Passado é passado.

- sei disso, mas ele sempre volta pra nos assombrar. E o que é passado? Desde que eu comecei a falar tudo que eu disse se tornou passado um milésimo de segundo depois que você ouviu, Mas não parece haver futuro para isso.- disse começando a andar.

-Não é por que somos idênticos de um jeito e completamente diferentes de outro que não podemos concordar que só depende de nos mesmos para que isso mude.

- A morte deles, a Abadia, anos separados e ainda nisso, será que nos nunca vamos mudar? Cada vez que olho pra mim ou pra você vejo os mesmos dois garotos, o mesmo humor, a mesmas brigas.-

- Sim, mas se pra você ainda somos o mesmos do começo saiba que nada mudou, no que se trata de nós antes daquele incidente, pelo menos pra mim- falou indo em borá deixando o outro sozinho no corredor.

- sinto muito.- disse ele olhando para o vazio.

CONTINUA...

* * *

Próto: é aqui acaba essa coisa doida

Elétri: U.U já não era sem tempo.

Próto: você não estava aqui para encher o saco.

Elétri: sou tão importante assim?

Próto: não, você me irrita eu faço o cap mais rápido. Gente, eu sei que eu não coloquei as feras bit, mas no próximo cap que tiver luta elas vão aparecer, eu acho XD.

Elétri: ¬¬''... Muito bem, pra quebrar o gelo e fazer reviews ficarem mais loucas, quem descobrir o que significa o anagrama ali me cima ganha um premio a ser discutido.


	11. Hora do misterio

O Gente, quando eu mandei o anagrama foi faltando uma parte, dois T. desculpa ae. XD

* * *

Capitulo 11: Hora do misterio.

* * *

- Então, já descobriram que porra é aquela?- começou Elétri enquanto olhavam os outros dois sentados na cama.- da pra parar com isso e me responder?-

- Forma Anfiteatro e sobram letras, então sabemos o nosso destino- responde Neutrez encarando o gêmeo

- Muito obrigado pela clara explicação. Mas já que vocês já sabem, vamos a algum lugar, esse hotel ta me dando nos nervos.

- Vamos sair pra beber ou ele pira- disse Próto levantando – Descubra alguma boate que presta, eu vou me trocar- disse ela saindo.

- Por isso eu gosto dela- disse Eletri indo mexer em sua mala- decide rápido. O outro acabou por ser convencido por eles.

Enquanto os gêmeos saiam as outras equipes estavam penando para descobrir o anagrama. - ESSE TRECO NÃO TEM LOGICA NEM UMA- berrava Helloysa sentada no chão olhando para as trocentas folhas de papel que tinha escrito.

- TRUCO!- berrou Ana.

- SEIS!- pediu Dimitri.

- Genti...- disse Hello olhando Ana e Dimitri jogando Truco e Khan dormindo .

– VOCÊS NÃO TÃO PREOCUPADOS PRA ONDE NOS VAMOS?-

-Logico, vamos entrar em pânico por que o psicopata da beyblade vermelhinha não sabe o destino. – Dimitri recebeu sua própria beyblade na cabeça- AI CARALHO!-

- Pera ai...VOCÊS SABIAM PRA ONDE IAMOS E ME DEIXARAM FAZER ISSO TUDO?-

- Han...sim?- disse Ana enquanto Helloysa começava a berrar palavrões.

- A convivência com a Ana não fez bem ao vocabulário dela.- disse Khan colocando o travesseiro na cabeça e largando o livro que tava lendo.

- então, vai jogar memso Ana?-

- Manda ae nanico.

- NANICO A SUA Vó- Khan ignorou tudo aquilo e pegou novamente o envelope preto com as instruções, aquela ajuda veio a calhar. Decidiu por fim sair do quarto.

- Que deu nele?- perguntou Helloysa parando se momento "PQP MEUS AMIGOS SÃO UNS FDPS"

- Va saber- disse Ana- Ele tem problemas.

- sempre teve- disse Dimitri.

- A onde você vai?- veio a voz forte no corredor fazendo Khan que andava parar

- O que você tem haver com isso Kaliban?- disse se virando para o homem encostado na parede, tinha o cabelo metade em moicano metade em rastafári, vários piercings no rosto uma tatuagem no pescoço.

- Tenho que ficar de olho em vocês dois. E sair de noite nas situação atual não é nada boa, principalmente pra você, tomou os remédios?- perguntou ele olhando o outro viram o rosto.

- acha que eu quero morrer pra não tomá-los? Agora cai fora e me deixa em paz.

- Khan, Khan...tem que se cuidar mais garoto, da pra ver o quão emocionalmente esta abalado.

-Vai cuidar da sua vida.- assim que terminou de falar sentiu seu braço ser apertado.

- Foi esse que ele quebrou, é fácil reabrir uma fratura.- disse Kaliban serio. - Kaab, se você quebrar o meu braço vai estar encrencado- disse ele sorrindo. Kaliban o soltou. - Você tem duas horas, depois disso te arrasto pra cá e isso não quer dizer que eu não vá te seguir.

- você não é um irmão, você é enfeite de natal ambulante!- Disse ele irritado saido.

Kaliban se afastou e foi ate um dos quartos, bateu na porta e entrou encarando os dois seguranças que logo saíram sentado na poltrona perto da janela estava um homem de cabelos brancos e cinzentos, tinha uma postura imponente e deveria ter pelo menos 1,98, estava vestido num terno preto de linho que fazia seus ombros já largos tomarem mais volume, tinha as mãos grandes, seu rosto tinha linhas fortes e poucos sinais de seus 62 anos de idade os olhos violeta vivo pareciam fuminar qualquer um.

- Verkay- disse o Homen fazendo Kaliban se aproximar. – Falou com seu irmao.

- Sim, esta tudo bem, aparentemente o bilhete chegou nele.

- Voltaire age bem, para um amador- disse o homem pegando o copo de wisky da mesa a seu lado.

- Sim senhor. Precisa se mais algo de mim?- questinou ele numa postura quase militar.

- Não, apenas fique de olhos nos dois-

Khan estava numa das grandes varandas do hotel olhando para fora, estava tento um dia difícil, a conversa com Kai havia mexido muito com ele mesmo, mas quando achou que tinha encontrado um lugar sozinho deu de cara com quem menos queria ver.

- Se um dos Neoborg ou seu amiguinho nanico nos ir aqui vão fazer piada o resto do campeonato.-

- Entao cai fora.- disse-lhe Kai que estava encostado na parede..

- Você não me da ordens- rebateu Khan.

- Claro, só o Nikolay não é?-

- Olha só quem fala o cãozinho do Voltaire-

- Escuta bem aqui- disse Kai apontando o dedo para o rapaz.- quem você acha que é Andrey?-

- Me diga você Alexander!- respondeu Khan no mesmo tom. – você se acha o bom mas olha na barra de quem você está, o cara que te maltratou a vida todo e agora esta dando uma de bonzinho!

- e você com isso? Se bandeou pro lado do Nikolay na primeira chance que teve.

- O que foi? Ressentimentos de ter ficado abandonado na Abadia?- questionou ele com desdém dando um paço em direção a Kai. – Já chega, se é pra lavar roupa suja que seja agora!

- Por que eu me importaria com você e o que tem pra dizer? Ambos sabemos como foi essa historia.

- Sim sabemos, mas foi eu quem te ajudei esqueceu?-

- Você não me ajudou, foi obrigado a me ajudar. Então pare de querer jogar isso na minha cara. Ainda Por cima me fez passar papel de bobo.-

- e perder a chance única na vida? –

- Escute bem aqui Khan, eu não vou ter medo de acabar com a sua raça.

- E eu não tenho medo nem um em falar pro seu amiguinho aquele pequeno detalhe da luta dele.- disse ele sorindo.

- Você nunca falaria isso, não tem sangue frio o suficiente.- desdenhou Kai olhando para o outro russo.

- Sera Kai? Quem não vê cara não vê coração, quem sabe eu não sou tão parecido com você quanto dizem.-

No quarto dos Dark Mirror Ana estava jogando com Dimitri ainda quando ela simplismente parou olhando para um lugar fixo deixando as castas caírem.

- Ana?- chamou Helloysa vendo a amiga ficar petrificada.

- Ela esta tendo uma visão?-

- Acho que sim.

Assim que Ana voltou a si olhou para os dois.

- Venham comigo agora!- disse ela correndo.

Eles tentaram acompanhar a garota, mas no corredor fizeram um verdadeiro efeito domino ao baterem de cara com os Bladeblakers .

- Hey olhem por onde andam!- Disse Tyson-

- Cala boca e corre que o Kai e Khan tão se embolando!- disse ela voltando a correr agora com as duas equipes atrás de si. Quando chegaram a sacada viram que o que ela dizia era verdade.

Kai e Khan estavam brigando pra valer e ambos estavam sangrando, falavam em russo e não paravam de dar socos um no outro com toda a força que tinham. Os garotos tentaram separa-los, mas não conseguiram apenas acabaram apanhando um pouco. Somente quando Ana com Dimitri seguraram Khan e Tyson e Rey Kai com Max e Helloysa no meio conseguiram apartar a briga.

- Você vai se arrepender disso Kai- falou Khan cuspindo sangue. Kai não estava muito melhor que ele. Antes que os dois resolvessem se matar de novo eles os levaram os dois para seus respectivos quartos.

- PQP, aquele viado anda sabe bater- disse Khan sentando na cama

- Cara você não sem vêem desde os 8 anos, você ta mau em.- disse Dimitri recebendo uma almofada na cabeça.

-Ai...-

- Muito bem seu sem noção, viu o que da sumir pó ai, anda tira a camiseta e deixa eu ver o estrago- disse Ana arrancando a camiseta dele.

No quarto dos Bladeblakers Kai havia decidido não falar nada com ninguém , Khan sabia de muita coisa e ele tinha que começar a se cuidar com o garoto que podia lhe causar muitos problemas.

- Voltaire.-

Sentado numa das mesas do restaurante do hotel Voltaire tomava café sosegadamente quando a voz forte veio em suas costas, ele não precisava se virar para saber que era.

- Nikolay Romanov. A que devo a visita?-

- Não se faça de bobo Voltaire...

- Já lhe disse que não vou abrir mao disso.

- E eu já lhe disse que não estou disposto a perder isso.-disse ele sentando-se a mesa e encarando o outro velho. Kaliban que estava com ele se colocou de pé na ponta da mesa.

- Verkay, vejo que mudou muito desde a ultima vez que o vi...- comentou Voltaire olhando o jovem que bufou, a aparência do Punk era exótica mesmo. Tinha a parte de cima do cabelo em moicano que ia formando um triangulo a medida que ia se aproximando da nuca e a parte de baixo do cabelo em rastafári que chegavam ate a metade de suas costas, usava dois piercings na sobrancelha direita e um no lábio esquerdo dois na orelha direita e um em forma de espada na esquerda, a tatuagem do dragão era extremamente visível em seu pescoço, usava uma calsa de couro, coturnos uma regata preta rasgada e escrito Freedon of My Word com spray de pichação e uma jaqueta de couro, usava um pentagrama no pescoço.

- Você tambem- disse o garoto- esta mais fingido.

- Verkay...- o Punk se calou. – Voltaire, sei que esta tramando alguma, vou te dar uma ultima chance de me dar o que eu quero.

- Nikolay, você já não percebeu quantos anos passaram? Não sou mais exatamente só eu que decido isso.

- Mas e você quem vai sofrer as conseqüências – disse Nikolay calmo. - Pense bem nisso- disse se levantando e saindo com Verkay.

- Agora mais essa, o rei da máfia no meu pé- disse Voltaire para o ar .

Numa boate Punk de Londres Elétri estava dançando com uma garota de moicano rosa aos beijos enquanto Próto e Neutrez bebiam numa das mesas.

- A rosadinha é a numero 7 da noite- disse Próto estralando o pescoço

- Eu perdi a conta na segunda- respondeu Neutrêz dando um gole na Smirnoff ice. – é bom ter cara de mais velho-

- é, tem suas vantagens.- falou ela vendo o irmao largar a de moicano rosa para ir pro canto com uma muito estanha de roupa verde limão e cabelo laranjado com roxo.- é ele vai comer uma.

- Já não era sem tempo estamos meia hora aqui e ele só tava nos amassos.

- Ele ficou uma semana sem, deixa ele escolher.- falou ela olhando para o salão.

- é pelo menos o que tem de mau gosto a guria é o que tem de gostosa.

- Vocês me dão nojo.- falou ela olhando novamente a boate, um Punk de moicano preto olhava em sua direção, era alto e tinha um olho verde o outro castanho. –Hun...-

- Depois nos que te damos nojo? Que diabos tu achou?- perguntou ele enquanto ela virava a garafa e se apoiava na mesa

- Não precisei olhar muito longe. – disse ela dando um selinho no irmão e saindo maliciosa.

- Ela esta muito atrevida- falou ele colocando os pés na mesa.

Ela foi ate o Punk e eles saíram da boate de mãos dadas.

- Ele não gostou nada de você sair. E ficou estanho aquele beijo.

- Sei disso, mas foda-se, descobriu o que eu pedi.- disse ela andando com ele pelas ruas da cidade.

- Sim, Agatha Willstokerr. Não vai querer saber o resto.

- Prótero.

- Calma ae Próto...a menina desapareceu em 99.-

- entre outra palavras morreu?-

- Não, acho que ela esta viva mas presa a forma da coisa. Tem outra.

- Irma gêmea não...-

- Irma gêmea sim, Amanda, e ela é meio perturbada.-

- Mais que a gente pra fazer essa loucura?

- ela veio comigo, qualquer coisa juntamos o par e o trio certo.

- eles não sabem me achar.

- Eu sei.- disse ele – Volta pra boate, vou voltar pro hotel e voltar a pesquisar.

- Esta com o tabuleiro?-

- sim, mas você não vai consultar aquela coisa. – disse pegando um lenço preto do bolso. – Baralho cigano. – ela pegou o baralho e partiu.

-O que ele queria?- perguntou Neutrez enquanto Próto de jogava na cadeira.

-Nada de mais. Tenho o que preciso.

Num cemitério longe dali uma garotinha arrastava seu ursinho.

- Vamos Teddy, temos muito que fazer.

* * *

Continua.

* * *

Próto: CONSEGUI UHU!!!

Elétri: ETA JÁ NÃO ERA SEM TEMPO

Idiotice do dia: com a nova regra OCC vira OC e vcs que se danem pra saber o que cada OC significa.

DEIXEM REVIEWS


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12- uma cabine de trem é muito pequena para 9 pessoas.

* * *

Dimitri acordou viu a restia de luz se da janela, ouviu o canto dos passaros e se encolheu Khan tinha o mal habito de o jogar pra fora da cama quando acordava ou quando queria que ele acordasse, olhou para o relógio. 8 e 45.

- Ele deve ter saído- disse sentando-se na cama e olhando espantado para o relógio novamente. Khan ainda estava deitado enrolado nas cobertas. Ele pegou uma almofada e jogou na cabeça de Khan- ACORDA AE!-

Khan resmungou algo e puxou o cobertor. Dimitri se aproximou e tirou o cobertor da cabeça de Khan. O capitão estava com o rosto vermelho e tinha um ar exausto.

- Hey, que tu tem hoje? briga e depois fica que nem um emo?-

Khan deu um soco no ombro de Dimitri, mas esse mau sentiu. Khan sentou-se na cama mas caio deitado. Levando a mão a lateral do tronco.

- Merda.- disse se encolhendo.- que horas são?-

- 8 e 50.-

- Devia ter tomado o remédio a 4 horas.- falou ele sentando novamente e pegando da gaveta do criado mudo um vidro de remédio e tirando de lá dois comprimidos.

- Khan você deveria ter desistido do campeonato e ter ido se tratar.

- Nunca.- disse ele. – vai arrumar as suas coisas. – disse ele levantando e indo ate o banheiro.- temos que pegar a balsa para Paris para pegarmos o tem lá-

- você não tem jeito mesmo.- bufou o loiro indo arrumar suas coisas. Khan terminou o que tinha que fazer e sentou na cama já trocado de roupa.- Pelo menos fala pra aquela coisa esquisita que vem falar com você que tu não ta legal.

- Pra ele falar com meu avo e me tirar do campeonato? É só uma crise, vou ficar bem.

Eles ouviram uma batida na porta. Dimitri foi tremendo abrir. Era Helloysa.

- Povo eu vou com a Ana tomar café vocês vem?-

- Deixa eu ver com o nosso capitão: KHAN VAI QUERER TOMAR CAFÉ?

- Sim mamãe! Para de gritar porra.- respondeu o outro levantando e saindo.

- É ele quer.-

- Coitado dele, já não ta legal...e a Ana ta de TPM.

No café da manha era Ana de Mau Humor e Khan morrendo.

- Da pra mudar essa cara de Cú Khan?-

- Não sabia que tinha um espelho entre nos dimitri.

- Ta com cara de cú e o humor ta cagando.- disse Ana provocando o garoto que fechou os olhos e ignorou, ainda estava com dor.

Quando os bladeblakers entraram no restaurante do Hotel Khan emitiu quase que um rosnado baixo ao olhar pra Kai que também o encarou, mas acabou saindo, o capitão da Dark Mirror tratou de tomar todo o suco que tinha no copo e ignorar tudo ate voltarem para o quarto.

Na viagem de balsa ate Paris Ninguém falou nada sobre assuntos decente Ana ficou jogando Truco com Dimitri. Helloysa estava num canto encolhida morria de medo de barcos, e Khan estava sentado aparentemente lendo.

- Hey o da toquinha, to ta nessa pagina a mais de 10 minutos- provocou Dimitri Khan olhou para ele fechou o livro ignorou o nanico.

- Ele ta numa crise emo- falou Ana jogando um três. – HELLOYSA SAI DESSE CANTO!-

- NÃO!-

Quando chegaram a Paris foram direto a estação de trem, Não demorou muito para verem os Bladeblakers na plataforma.

- Gente, não são a Próto e o Elétri ali não?- disse dimitri apontando para duas pessoas que imbarcavam no trem

-Aquele ali não é o Elétri- disse Helloysa.

- De tão longe tu sabe? Ihhh...- Zoou Ana – Mas se fossem eles estariam em 3, não dois.-

-Vamos embarcar logo- disse Khan irritado ainda olhando para os Bladeblakers.

-Manda bala toucudo.

Assim que estavam na cabine do trem Dimitri perguntou a Khan em Russo:

- O que tu falou pro Kai pra vocês saírem na porrada? Com 8 anos tudo bem, mas 17...

- Que tal você parar de foder com a sua mente e raciocinar um pouco.

- Por causa de quando você saio da abadia?-

- Entre outras coisas, acho que esse é um dos maiores ressentimentos dele.

- Han? Vocês?- Todos se viraram para a porta, eram os Bladebreakes

- Que porra ceis tão fazendo aqui?- perguntou Ana olhando para a cara de Khan e Kai.

- Cabine 54. É a nossa.

- Só podem tar zoando.- disse Dimitri olhando tudo aquilo.

Após alguns minutos de discusão acabaram os Dark Mirror num banco e o Bladebreakers no outro Khan estava perto da Janela e Kai da porta, um clima pesado tomou o lugar. Depois de alguém tempo Ana resolveu quebrar o clima.

- Alguem ai sabe jogar?- disse mostrando o baralho.

- Que jogo?

- Como vocês obiviamente não sabem jogar Truco qualquer jogo.

Numa outra cabine um rapas e uma moça viajavam sosinhos.

- Que bruxaria esta aprontando agora?

- Você é irmão de uma bruxa pensei que soubesse Próteus.-

- Tesc...existem muitas coisas que eu faço questão de não saber.

- Estou tentando descobrir por que Agatha acha que ela sou eu.

- Vocês são parecidas e tem energias parecidas, Alem do seu apelido ser parecido com o nome dela, então temos que a manter inganada ate convencermos Amanda de fazer o que queremos.

- Você é muito impessoal. Nem parece que esta preocupado com sua irma.

- Hun...eu me preocuparia mais com a Agatha, se ela quiser acaba com ela de vez.

- Sinto medo pelos dois, ela cuida deles mas não sei se...

- Confia nela para isso? Nem ela em você pra te largar comigo, mas sabíamos que ela tinha que fazer isso, sem falar que somos os reservas mesmos

- Você fica de reserva por que quer.

- Pra que lutar se posso ficar olhando e só participar quando precisar?

- Se você comessar a brincar com borboletas...

- Eu mesmo me mato.- disse ele sorrindo

De volta a cabine dos Bladeblakers todos menos Kai e Khan estava jogando. Khan estava aparentemente dormindo, parecia exausto e Kai estava com um mau humor enorme.

Tudo estava em paz ate Kai falar algo em russo e Khan levantar a cabeça falando o que soou ser um palavrão.

- Que foi? Ficou mole assim depois de tanto tempo?-

- Não te devo explicações.-

Eles falaram mais alguma coisa em russo e pareciam a ponto de se socarem novamente.

- Pra alguém tão entendido você não passa de um idiota!-

- Olha quem me falar isso Khan...como se você não soubesse bem isso.

- Sei uma outra coisa que sei que algumas pessoas vão amar saber – a respiração dele era desritimada e ele parecia ter grande dificuldade pra respirar.

- CHEGA JÁ VOCÊS DOIS PORRA- berrou Ana vendo o estado de Khan- E você seu cervo de chifres de duas cores, se for pra ficar atormentando alguém que não esta bem se ponha pra fora daqui retardado.

- Quem você acha que é guria.-

- A você vai ver.- disse ela dando um soco daqueles no queixo de Kai. – Fica quieto ae rapa, e tu Khan não se mete a valente nessas horas não caralho- deu de dedo no rapas que voltou a posição que estava antes.

Ficaram em total por algum tempo ate que voltaram a jogar ainda com o clima meio pesado.

Na outra cabine Próteus estava olhando para fora enquanto a garota estava encolhida no banco.

- Acha que Nevermore é pareo para o Mormo?

- Não sei se Cerbero e Anpu são, e sim essa é a sua verdadeira pergunta, nos estamos aqui para tentar empedir, o que sabemos que vai acontecer, mas acho que nos não vamos consegui.

- Com Anupu e Ravenark eles estariam mais fortes.

- Não, apenas confiantes. E isso pode ser ruim para qualquer um, mas primeiro temos que esperar uma luta entre eles, nossa intenção é apenas salvar a garota.

- Gosth busters agora...- falou ela desdenhando.

- Impaziente come sempre-

- odeio quando vocês dois comessão a falar italiano.

Continua.

* * *

Elétri: PQP essa coisa ta cada vez mais estranha.

Próto: lógico sua anta saio da minha cabeça.

Elétri: Idiotice do dia: Pinto é igual a carro, se você não sabe manobrar, é melhor você ter um pequeno. Ainda bem que eu sou um ótimo manobrista.

Próto: eu joguei vina na cruz, só pode!

Neutrez: antes que saia mais merda eu vou acabar com isso: DEIXEM REVIEWS


	13. Gemeos

**C****apitulo 13 – Gêmeos.**

**Pov on.**

_Khan_

_Nem sempre foi assim. Nem sempre eu tive que olhar para ele e ver um inimigo, nem sempre eu tive que fingir não ligar para o que sinto. As vezes me sinto como um reflexo, um reflexo oco do que ele é e eu não posso ser, me sinto muitas vezes num espelho negro, do qual eu não posso sair._

_Agora olhar para ele ali a menos de um metro nesse ambiente fechado sendo separados por nossos amigos me sinto como se fosse a pior das criaturas, eu não sou ele, mas tinha que ser como ele. _

_É como um fardo pra mim, ser o que sou, e ao mesmo tempo não ser nada comparado a ele. Ser apenas o segundo, sabendo que se fosse ele naquela luta muita coisa seria diferente, por que há um ano foi fácil pra eu cumprir um pedido dele e agora estamos aqui querendo nos matar._

_Como chegamos a esse ponto?_

_Meu peito esta doendo, sei que as coisas estão piorando, mas tenho que agüentar a te provar que estou no seu nível, não importa o quanto isso possa me custar._

**Pov Off.**

Kai olhava fixamente para a porta ate que a abriu e saio, Khan não abriu os olhos nem para conferir se o capitão dos Bladeblakers havia saído ou não.

- Vocês tinham que parar com isso – Falou Dimitri descartando.

- Vai cuidar da sua vida projeto de smurf.- falou o outro russo levantando e indo para fora da cabine também.

- Qual a chance deles se socarem de novo?- perguntou Tyson.

- Olha, eu to começando a gosta da possibilidades deles se matarem- comentou Ana despreocupada.

- Tem uma grande chance do jeito que eles se amam- disse Helloysa com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

- É o amor dói.- completou Max

- Coitado do Khan e de você então Ana- provocou Helloysa levando uma michila na cabeça.

- com sorte o Kai mata aquela peste e cai do trem e quebra o pescoço assim dois idiotas a menos.-

- Tinham que ser irmãos.- comentou Dimitri enquanto todos os olhares se voltavam pra ele.

Num vagão vazio Khan alcançou Kai

- O que você quer agora? Outra surra?-

- Só se você for selvagem a esse ponto Kai.- se irritou Khan.

- Por que? Ate nisso você fica atrás de mim?- Provocou ele se colocando frente a frente com Khan.

- Como chegamos a esse ponto Kai?-

- Por que não lembra um pouco do passado Khan?-

- Será que sou eu que tenho que lembrar? Você ainda me culpa por algo que eu não podia controlar!-

_Pov on_

_Kai._

_Estar frente a frente ali com ele não parecia mais natural, como se algum dia fora. Ele era como um espelho para um passado que eu não queria lembrar, mas ele estava ali na minha frente, vivo nos olhos violeta dele que eu já não sabia o que estavam me dizendo._

"_...Algo que eu não podia controlar" ele sempre pode controlar, mas pela liberdade oferecida a pessoa em que em mais confiei e nunca deveria ter confiado fez sua escolha, e eu a minha, nunca mais confiar em ninguém, por mais que meus amigos me tentem a fazer isso novamente, eu vou manter essa promessa._

_Agora e aqui o que eu vejo na minha frente é só um inimigo ao qual só me aliarei para ter vantagem, mas nunca mais o que ele era antes._

_Pov off._

- Você merecia morrer naquela enfermaria.- falou Kai sorrindo sadicamente Khan o encarou já com muita raiva.

- Talvez se eu tivesse morrido você não tivesse virado essa merda que é hoje, todos esses anos a única coisa que eu quis provar era que eu sou melhor do que você, mas eu posso perder quantas vezes forem no Beyblade Kai, eu sou enquanto pessoa muito melhor do que você um dia será! Você tem os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter e por mais que tenha passado por tanta coisa com eles não parece dar o mínimo valor a eles,você não tem uma casca dura em que você se esconde, você é essa casca dura Kai.-

- E você Khan é muito diferente disso? É só o mesmo garotinho assustado por trás dessa pose de homem, que finge ser forte e finge que liga para alguém. Você não esta nem ai para o sofrimento dos outros, você só quer se salvar.

- Antes eu tinha duvida, mas agora eu tenho certeza que o Alexander morreu naquele abadia, porque você não é o meu irmão.

- Pare de bancar a bixa Andrey.-

- Hun...vê se me chama de Khan, assim eu esqueço que você me chamava assim – disse saindo do vagão Kai bufou e centou-se num caixote.

- Gemeos são ridículos sabia? Na infância um par de vasos, depois parecem querer se matar a cada segundo.- Veio a voz de uma pessoa nas sombras entre varias caixas

- Deveria se olhar mais no espelho Kaliban.-

- Espelho...isso que vocês são, um espelho de ódio um do outro, mas um espelho só mostra por fora, o quer será que vocês tem por dentro?- disse ele saindo das sombras.

- Passou de capanga a poeta?-

- Capanga, que termo mais chulo, acho que você deveria ter mais nessa sua cabecinha de mauricinho maltratado, mas se é só isso que temos quem sou eu pra descutir?-

- Diga logo o que quer falar.

- Vocês dois deviam lembrar direito daquele dia, antes de se acusar assim- falou indo embora tambem.

- Por que diabos essa porra de passado não Pode ficar onde devia?- questionou para o vento fechando os olhos para pensar.

Kaliban andou pelo trem ate chegar a frente duma cabine onde havia um homem de terno e careca o esperando.

- Vladamir.- falou olhado o armário a sua frente.

- O Sr. Romanov o espera.-

- Certo, Localize Khan, ele não pode ter ido longe.- falou entrando na cabine esperando encontrar o senhor de cabelos grisalhos, mas dessa vez quem o esperava era um senhor de 40 anos de cabelos azuis petróleo e cinza escuro olhando pela janela.- Não esperava por você.- falou se jogando no banco a frente.

- Achou que ficaria muito tempo escondido?- disse olhando para o rapas que olhava para o teto.

- Achei que mais um pouco ao menos, não achei que fosse querer que eles o vissem.

- Eles logo teram 17 anos, acho que tem cabeça o suficiente para me ver sem ter um treco.

- é eu sou só 12 anos mais velho que eles e já me surpreendi bastante com tudo que esta acontecendo.

- Preciso que me fale algumas coisas que Nikolay não quis me dizer.-

- Que hierarquicamente eu dou obrigado a te falar.- disse ele olhando para o home a sua frente.

Assim que chegaram a Roma as duas equipes foram ate onde a dica apontava: O anfiteatro Flaviano ou simplesmente Coliseu. Depois que pegaram as informações com o homem da ABL que estava na frente do lugar foram para o hotel.

-UHU- berrou Tyson se jogando na cama.

-YUPIE!- Max fez o mesmo em outra cama.

Kai olhou as 5 camas no mesmo quarto e falou um palavrão em russo, aquele não era o seu dia e aquela não seria a sua semana.

No quarto dos Dark Mirror Helloysa estava perseguindo dimitri.

- A HELLOYSA AMA O ELETRI!- gritava ele varias vezes enquando ela tentava o pegar.

- VOCÊ VAI VER QUANDO EU TE PEGAR SEU ANÃO COM PROBLEMAS DE NANISMO.-

- Anão com problema de nanismo?- perguntou Khan olhando a sena – isso seria um micróbio grande, mas anão com problema de nanismo...-

- o amor é lindo.- comentou Ana devorando uma caixa de bombons.

- Você vai acabar com diabetes.-

- A diabetes e minha o problema e meu, e não fica jogando praga nos outros não quer você como qualquer pessoa pode ter câncer sabia-

Khan fez uma careta e disse algo em russo virando o rosto, ela não entendeu e continuou a comer o chocolate.

Num outro quarto do Hotel Nikolay olhou Kaliban entrar com o homem de cabelos azuis e cinza numa cadeira de rodas.

- Ainda indisposto?-

- Não o suficiente para não vir.

- Gosto disso em você- disse Nikolay sentando-se em uma cadeira.

- Conseguiu de Voltarie o que queria? – perguntou ele enquanto Kaliban servia duas xícaras de café e dando a cada um deles.

- Logo vou ter a guarda do garoto em mãos. Por mais que isso possa gerar comflitos creio que seja o melhor a fazer, algum deles o viu?

- Ainda não.- disse ele sem olhar diretamente para Nikolay que parecia gostar daquela noticia.

-Acha que seu pai gostaria de o ver?- comentou fazendo Kaliban bufar.

- Não sei compreender as intenções dele. – Comentou Kaius olhando para Kaliban que estava mais comportado que o normal ao lado de Nikolay.

- Bem, creio que logo você descobrira, ele esta vindo para cá.

- esse encontro não seria bom de maneira nem uma- falou entregando a xícara para Kaliban e puxando o cobertor que tinha em suas pernas para cobrir um pouco seu tronco.

Uma batina na porta fez Kaius suspirar. Kaliban olhou para Nikolay e foi ate lá abrir a porta para Voltaire.

- Nikolay, o que...- disse ele entrando e olhando para o outro homem alem dos dois já esperados – Kaius?- disse ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Achou que ele tinha morrido?- perguntou Kaliban indo para o lado de Kaius como se quisesse impedir que ele se aproximasse.

- Como isso é possível.-

- Tudo é possível eu caro Voltaire.

- Kaius...-

- Você não veio falar sobre mim, e o assunto também me interessa.- disse ele serio encarando Voltaire.

- Vamos direto ao ponto – disse Nikolay levantando – Quero a guarda do Kai, e se você não nos der ela por bem, vai ser por mal.

- Por que essa obsessão pelo garoto agora?- perguntou irritado com aquela situação.

- Por que você tirou os dois de onde deveriam estar e os treinou para virarem maquinas de lutar beyblade e só liberou um por que não tinha condições de continuar?- falou Kaius um tanto quanto irritado.

- Isso foi antes.- tentou se justificar Voltaire

- E mudar de atitude agora justifica alguma coisa de antes? Você sabe o mau que fez a esses garotos com as esperiencias?- pergunou Nikolay a Voltaire.

- Sei o que fiz de errado

- Em tão me de a guarda do garoto.-

- Nikolay pode me deixar a sós com ele?-

- Venha Verkay- falou saindo com Kaliban que deu uma encarada em Voltaire antes de fechar a porta.

- Filho.-

- Não adianta me chamar assim.- comentou ele virando o rosto.

- O que houve com você depois...

- Não quero falar disso com você, e se é o que esta achando, sim eu não posso andar. De a guarda de Kai a Nikolay.

- Desculpe, mas não agora.

- Então depois do campeonato. Posso estar sendo injusto, mas sei o melhor para o meu filho apesar do tempo que não pude estar com ele.

- Kai não lembra de você- comentou tentando tirar o foco de Kaius

- Nem eu muito dele, mas nem por isso deixo de saber as coisas horrendas que aconteceram com ele e Khan.-

- Verkay não te abandonou depois de tanto tempo, quem sabe eles fassão o mesmo.

- Temos um trato?

- O campeonato e ate um pouco antes do aniversário de 17.-

- Certo, e Voltaire, Nikolay não é homem de duas chances.-

- Sei disso.-

- Boa sorte-

Disse ao ver Voltaire saindo.

* * *

Continua.

* * *

Prót: E aqui termina esse treco

Elétri: só uma review da sumida da Lolo pra acabar com a preguiça dessa guria!

Prót: Vai se fuder, Hey Lolo, para a felicidade de quem lê de volta ao lar eu tenho os capítulos, não sei se completos no pc do 1 ao 30 tirando o dois.

Elétri: ou seja: DE GRASSAS A DEUS QUE VOCÊ TEM UMA CO-AUTORA QUE TEM DÓ DE JOGAR CAPITULOS NO LIXO E REZA PRA ESSA PORRA DE PC NÃO IR PORRA PAU TAMBEM!

Prót: XD, espero que estejam gostando

Elétri: e pelo meu bem estar físico e o mental da Prót: DEIXEM REVIEWS

-


	14. Past in this time

Past In this Time

Num dia chuvoso estavam três vultos dentro do cemitério, andavam lentamente ate que um deles se ajoelhou e tocou o chão.-

- Eles estiveram aqui, usaram o OUJIA- Falou Neutrez enquanto Próto encarava o céu escuro e Elétri estralava o pescoço.

- A demoniazinha tava com eles?-

- Estavam em 5, 4 rapazes e ela-

- Seria bom se você pudesse encostar numa coisa e conhecer o futuro dele, não o passado- Praguejou Elétri enquanto o gato preto se encolhia em suas pernas para se esconder da chuva.

- Pelo menos eu não preciso se um condutor pra ver alguma coisa.-

- Graças a deus eu preciso de um feitiço condutor, se não seria neurótico como vocês dois.- fala jogando o gato no irmao.

- Miiiiuuuu!- resmungou o bichano correndo para sua dona.

- Vamos não temos tempo a perder. –

Longe dali Kai olhava pela janela enquanto a chuva forte batia contra o vidro. "_Vocês dois deviam lembrar direito daquele dia, antes de se acusar assim"_ veio a voz de Kaliban em sua cabeça, ele sabia de alguma coisa, mas era hábito seu reter informações vitais, como se fosse montar algum enigma completo depois. Mas os pensamentos do Russo mudaram de rumo quando Tyson e os outros romperam pela porta do quarto estardalhosamente.

- Estava bom de mais pra durar muito.- murmurou tentanto ignorar

Num outro quarto do mesmo Hotel Kaius mantinha os pensamentos focados num único enigma que ainda tinha em sua mente, mas sabia que havia alguém ali que podia respondelo:

- Verkay pode vir aqui um momento?- pediu Kaius sentado na cama, estava dividindo o quarto com o rapaz.

- Esta precisando de alguma coisa?- perguntou ele que estava sentado na janela.

- Gostaria de ter uma conversa com você- disse ele fazendo Kaliban bufar e ir se sentar na beira da cama.

- O que quer saber?-

- O que houve com vocês 3?- perguntou ele olhando para Kaliban.

- Eu fiquei com Nikolay e eles com Voltaire, não os vi por 6 anos, ate que...-

- Me conte.- Pediu ele novamente. Kaliban suspirou e pensou por onde poderia contar a historia.

- Algo na minha mente me fez lembrar de tudo depois do que eles chamam de acidente...eu daria outro nome para aquilo:

"_Não sei dizer como saímos do local nem como chegamos ao posto da policia rodoviária, minha memória se resume a estar no carro e depois lá. Estávamos sentados num sofá velho, numa sala mau iluminada, Kai estava estava deitado do meu lado direito encolhido no banco,Khan estava no meu colo. _

_Fiquei ali olhando pros dois tendo certeza que vocês dois tinham morrido, acho que o primeiro pensamento maduro se é que um dia eu tive foi naquele dia, pensei como seria de agora em diante, eu tinha só 17 anos e eles 3, o que eu falaria pra eles, mas quando Nikolay apareceu eu senti por alguns segundos que estava salvo ate ver Voltaire logo em seguida._

_Por mais que os negócios de Nikolay sejam estranhos, Voltaire me dava calafrios, ele nunca foi uma boa pessoa no que quer dizer cuidar de alguém e sabia que estaria em problemas mesmo quase sendo maior de idade se ficasse com ele. _

_Lembro da discussão deles na minha frente, mas eu não consegui falar nada, quando enfim Voltaire pegou Kai do banco e olhou pra mim pedindo que eu entregasse Khan eu só pude encarar Nikolay, mas ele não fez nada, soube depois que Voltaire tinha algo que colocaria os negócios de Nikolay em risco e que ele tinha plano de pegar os gêmeos de volta depois. Mesmo assim minha vontade era tirar Kai dos braços dele e não permitir que ele tocasse em nem um dos dois, mas não pude fazer nada._

_Não fazia idéia que aquela seria a ultima vez que os veria pra quase 6 anos, nem que tudo que Voltaire fez mudaria completamente os dois."_

- Os dois perderam as estribeiras na Inglaterra não é?-

- Sim começaram a se socar, pareciam dois franguinhos mas ate que se machucaram um pouco.-

- Sabe o motivo?

- Acho que sei.- falou estralando o pescoço.

- Vai me contar?- perguntou Kaius olhando o jeito de Kaliban.

- Estou apenas pensando nos detalhes que desconheço, mas sim, acho que vou te contar.

Perto de uma hora da manha todo hotel estava dormindo, mas no quarto dos Bladeblakers o capitão estava tendo um sono agitado.

"_**Vocês dois deviam lembrar direito daquele dia, antes de se acusar assim" **_**As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça enquanto ele despencava em um fundo buraco batendo com força contra ao chão da Abadia.**

**- ****Como...-**** Murmurou olhando em volta, de pós de pé devagar e viu Voltaire se aproximar junto a Boris dos garotos alinhados em fila. Reconheceu cada um deles, Ian e Dimitri na ponta da fileira, Bryan, Spencer, Tala e por fim Khan e a si mesmo na outra ponta da fileira.**

**- **_**Qual o desempenho de cada um? – **_**perguntou Voltaire olhando cada um dos garotos de 7 a 9 anos a sua frente. – **

**- **_**Kai tem o melhor desempenho dos 7 seguido por Tala, Bryan tem o segundo melhor desempenho segundo o tipo de treinamento que recebe e Khan o quarto...-**_

**Kai ignorou no que Boris falava e se aproximou de sua versão mais nova, mas percebeu que Voltaire não estava nada satisfeito com alguma coisa. Quando Boris terminou de falar Voltaire dispensou 5 dos meninos ficando somente com os netos a sua frente. As duas crianças de 9 anos não se moviam e nem pensavam em olhar diretamente para o avô.**

**-**_** Quero uma luta entre vocês dois agora.- **_**Falou o Voltaire enquanto Boris preparava a cuia ao lado, os gêmeos se encararam fazendo Kai pensar o que aquele olhar de cumplicidade queria dizer.**

**- **_**Não faz isso.- **_**murmurou Khan para Kai quando Voltaire se afastara.**

_**- Se eu não fizer sabe-se lá o que ele pode fazer com você- **_**comentou**_**.**_

_**- Não importa, não quero vencer de você, não assim.- **_**Disse o outro irritado.**

**- **_**Se toca Andrey.-**_

_**- Não, eu sou ruim mesmo você sabe.**_

_**- Andem logo vocês dois!- Brigou Boris fazendo os dois irem ate a Cuia.**_

_**-**_**Eu entreguei essa luta pra ele...- ****Murmurou o Kai mais velho percebendo que estava revivendo uma de suas lembranças quase esquecidas. Logo se viu perdendo a luta para Khan, mas Voltaire e Boris aparentemente haviam percebido isso.**

**- **_**Agora já chega dessa**_** palhaçada vocês dois!- disse Voltaire erguendo os garotos pelas golas.- **_**Formam uma ótima dupla, mas não precisamos de duplas, Kai, trate de se virar sozinho de agora em diante, seu irmão é um completo inutil desde o comesso deveria ter ficado só com você e não com esse bebe chorão- disse soltando Kai no chão e atirando Khan na borda da cuia com toda a força. **_

Kai acordou respirando forçadamente e suando, lembrara de tudo que acontecera depois daquilo e por que ele havia ficado na abadia. No outro quarto Ana acabava de cair da cama.

- Caralho- murmurou ela se levantando e vendo a porta da varanda aberta. ( Elétri: tu ama por varanda em hotéis em Próto: Problema meu e do arquiteto.) Assim que viu a cama de Khan vazia bufou- Esse Mané não dorme não? Ta achando que é o ridículo do Edward num sei o que- falou ela indo ate lá e encontrando apoiado com os cotovelos no beiral sem camiseta e sem touca. – Você é sonâmbulo ou algo do gênero?

- Não, só insone mesmo.- disse ele virando e sentando-se no beiral para ficar cara a cara com a Filandesa.

- Você vai cair, o que não seria ma idéia.-

- Já são três e quinze, então quer dizer que já é outro dia.-

- Descobriu isso tudo sozinho Sherlock Holmes?- disse ela com as mãos na cintura com cara de desdém.

- Não, apenas quero fazer o pedido de casamento cedo hoje-

- Vai se fuder, faz isso quando eu tiver dormindo, e pelo amor de deus de touca que você ta a cara do Kai sem aquelas marquinhas azuis.

- Será por que eu e ele temos a mesma cara?-

- Imbecil, bela cicatriz. – comentou vendo a cicatriz que ele tinha do começo do peito ao abdômen.

- Cirurgia, meu querido avo quebrou umas 4 costelas minhas quando tinha 9 anos, perdi o pulmão direito nessa, pelo menos sai de lá, o Kai já não teve tanta sorte...Não me olhe com essa cara, perder um órgão é melhor que ficar naquele lugar, entendo por que ele ficou desse jeito.-

- Por que se odeiam?- perguntou ela sentando do lado dele.

- Por que eu consegui sair de lá e não pedi que ele saísse, a culpa em si é inteiramente minha, no dia que Nikolay foi me buscar ele estava na enfermaria comigo. Mesmo querendo que Kai saísse daquele lugar também eu estava tão mau e ao mesmo tempo tão feliz de sair daquele lugar que acabei esquecendo que ele ficaria, eu fui egoísta e por isso mereço todo o ódio que ele tem por mim.

- Se eu tiver um irmão e tiver feito algo pra ele tomara que ele não seja vingativo.

- As vezes eu tenho ciúme de você- comentou ele olhando para o céu.

- Por que diabos tu teria isso?-

- Você não lembra de ninguém, mas também não tem que se preocupar das magoas que eles tem, então é mais fácil.- Ele recebeu um soco forte em resposta quase caindo de 5 andares, se equilibrando na ultima hora.- Da próxima vez que quiser me matar não seja assim tão efetiva.

- Você é um retardado Khan! Antes com mil magoas contra si do que não saber direito nem quem você é, vê se toca garoto.- disse ela voltando para o quarto.

- Porra, por que eu não pulo daqui duma vez ou peço pra Ana me jogar de vez?- comentou ele não acreditando no que falara para a garota.

No dia seguinte os Bladeblakers estavam andando pelo Hotel quando notaram que alguém havia sumido.

- Gente vocês viram o Kai?-

- Ele tava aqui a um minuto.

- Não acredito que ele conseguiu sumir em apenas um corredor- comentou Tyson ao ver que o capitão não estava em lugar nem um.

Kai estava não muito longe dali num dos quartos do Hotel cara a cara com um senhor de idade sentado em uma poltrona com sua bengala na mão. Nikolay Romanov encarava o neto que a poucos segundos havia entrado no quarto.

- O que quer comigo Alexander?-

- Uma resposta, Por que levou somente Khan?

* * *

Continua.

* * *

_**Bem, como meus queridos gêmeos estavam a quilômetros de distancia quando eu escrevi esse treco, eu vou transcrever a conversa que tive com meu irmão mais velho que é super tosca, mas impossivelmente mais tosca que eu Neutrez e Elétri:**_

_**Próto: Aleluia terminei esse treco.**_

_**Yuri(Meu irmao gente, é ruivo de olhos azuis mas não é o Tala): Você passa de Vai se foder a Aleluia? Você esta tentando cometer um pecado ou algo do gênero?**_

_**Próto: Vou cometer um pecado se tu não calar essa sua boca santa Yu.**_

_**Yuri: Que lindo, e agora, para fins do meu entendimento, o que você começou quando entrou aqui, fez enquanto nos Xingava-mos e terminou agora?**_

_**Próto: eu atirei uma bigorna na cruz só pode, tipo, capitulo 14 minha fic.... vc é um retardado?**_

_**Yuri: Lembre que eu só estou aqui quieto por recomendações medicas posso muito bem te socar daqui uns 2 meses e eu não bato que nem as bixinhas do seus gemeozinhos.**_

_**Próto: já percebeu que tu fala quase igual a darth Veader?**_

_**Yuri: PQP... eu queria saber que diabos tu tem no lugar da mente pra fazer essa ligações toscas, daqui a pouco vai falar que nosso pai parece o policial do Vilage peopel.**_

_**Próto: pensei no vocalista do Queen.**_

_**Yuri: Tenho que pedir uma garrafa de vodica pro mikail toda vez que resolvem te largar comigo enquanto você escrever essas geripaguncias, ai eu tomo a vodica e quebro a garrafa na sua cabeça.**_

_**Próto: faz uma coisa útil e pede Reviews pra mim já que os dois não tão aqui?**_

_**Yuri: Isso vai te fazer ficar sem tomar coca a próxima vez que te deixarem aqui?**_

_**Próto: Talvez.**_

_**Como termina isso nem vou comentar. DEIXEM REVIEWS**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capitulo 15- Time for more questions_**

Kai estava cara a cara com Nikolay, o homem ainda refletia sobre sua pergunta aparentemente. O silencio tomou conta da sala por alguns momentos

- Pensei que soubesse essa resposta. –comentou,colocando a bengala de lado.

- Idéias nem sempre respondem algo que você mesmo fez - contrapôs o garoto começando a ficar irritado, Nikolay era um homem extremamente serio, não entendia o por que desses jogos.

- Só podia tirar um de vocês de lá, por que dependia da vontade de Voltaire- comentou calmamente ele enquanto via o neto irritado.

- Desde quando o poderoso Nikolay Romanov se rende as vontades de Voltaire Hiwatari?- perguntou com desdém.

- Você era muito novo para lembrar. Voltaire tinha documentos que comprovavam meu envolvimento num grande caso de extorsão alem de alguns assassinatos, então se isso viesse á tona, não poderia ficar com nem um de vocês dois.

-Por que somente o Khan?-

-Voltaire me disse que poderia escolher um de vocês dois, mas não fui eu quem decidi Kai.- disse ele

- Do que diabos esta falando?- perguntou ele irritado olhando Nikolay sem entender.

* * *

Khan e Ana estavam sentados lado a lado na hora do café da manha se ignorando, Dimitri e Helloysa olhavam os dois, normalmente eles não conseguiam ficar dois minutos juntos sem algo voar na direção do outro ou pelo menos um Xingamento ou outro a cada 60 segundos ou menos.

- Muito bem, quem são vocês dois e o que fizeram com os nossos amigos?-

- Eu sei o que vai acabar no seu rabo se você não ficar quieto Dimitri- comentou Khan antes de terminar de tomar o suco.

- vocês dois tão estranhos.-

- Duas pessoas tentar matar um ao outro to da hora e vocês ficam de pira quando eles param de fazer isso?- perguntou Ana sem olhar para Khan do seu lado.

- Hey,Helloysa o amor da sua vida apareceu. - disse ele apontando pra longe

A Necromancia entrava no local acompanhada e mais duas pessoas um ruivo e outro de cabelo preto tinham a mesma altura.

- Quem são eles?- perguntou Helloysa esquecendo o comentário de Dimitri

- Do jeito que um deles e esquisito e o outro é meio capas de serem parentes. – comentou Khan.

-Aqueles ali têm alguma coisa estranha.- comentou Helloysa.

- Alem de tudo neles?- disse Dimitri enquanto Khan saia do local.

- Tipo, ele tem problema com lotação, somente fico perto de um certo numero de pessoas ou vou embora? – disse Ana ainda irritada com o jeito do garoto.

- Ele tem problemas Ana.-

- Eu já tinha percebido isso.-falou ela indo atrás dele.

* * *

- O que descobriram?- perguntou Neutrêz ao ruivo.

- O tabuleiro que eles estão usando não é comum.- responde ele com sua voz extremamente pesada e rouca.

- Exatamente o que de incomum esse tabuleiro tem?- perguntou dessa vez o Punk olhando para os dois a sua frente.

- Não é feito de madeira.-

- Pensei que uns dos melhores condutores fosse Madeira.-

- Você é o especialista da família em artefatos egípcios com significância mística, do que eles eram feitos?-

- As placas ritualísticas de Ardósia.-

- Um tipo de pedra, o tabuleiro deles é feito disso.

- Como tem tanta certeza?-

- Simples, ficamos no cemitério ate eles aparecerem.-

- Se fosse pra fazer assim nos teríamos feito isso.-

- A diferença é que vocês não podem se esconder por meio da necromancia, enquanto nos podemos.

* * *

- Quero ter uma converça com você o imbecil- falou Ana na porta do quarto olhando Khan deitado.

- Pode falar. Sei que sou um estúpido mesmo- falou ele sentando e olhando para a garota.

- Bom que admite, mas você não é só estúpido, é um completo idiota.- disse ela batendo a porta e se jogando sentada na cama de dimitri que ficava ao lado da de Khan.

- Muito bem, agora que já definiu o que eu sou exatamente o que mais quer falar?- perguntou ele a encarando.

- Que foi perdeu o cú na minha cara?-

- Eu te acho com cara de cú, mas o meu não é tão feio assim-

Ele recebeu um relógio de mesa na cabeça.

- Muito bem se 171, o que diabos ta acontecendo?-

- Tipo: eu falei uma merda pra você de madrugada e tu ta tentando me matar?- comentou ele massageando a testa.

- Não, alem disso, que diabos tu ta aprontando?-

- Porra nem uma?- falou ele levantando.

- Onde pensa que vai Play Boy.-

- Falar com uma pessoa.

- Você esta falando comigo então vai ficar bem ai- disse ela já ficando irritada com ele.

- Você esta parecendo uma garotinha mimada.

- garotinha mimada? Agora tu vai ver- disse ela indo pra cima dele, mas Khan foi mais rápido e a segurou pela cintura e a derrubando contra a cama e a beijando logo em seguida assim que terminaram o beijo ele simplesmente saio do quarto. – Porra, ele tem que tipo de problema?

* * *

- A onde vai Verkay?- Perguntou Kaius vendo o filho se arrumar.

- Fazer uma coisa para Nikolay, volto em algumas horas.

- Certo.- comentou Kaius olhando para fora.

Ele saiu e andou pelas ruas da cidade, até avistar de longe um galpão tinha um aspecto abandonado, ele vai até o local e procura uma entrada, ao chegar nos fundo do galpão ele olha uma porta entre aberta, sem pestanejar ele vai porta adentro, Nikolay queria informações sobre uma das empresas que estava financiando uma das equipes do campeonato, não sabia o motivo,mas também sentia que tinha algo podre. Com todo cuidado Kaliban andou por entre os engradados ate achar um meio aberto, pegou um saco de lá de dentro e o canivete que levava no bolso

- Eroina.- murmurou ele pegando o celular.

- Vejam só o que temos aqui- falou um verdadeiro armário em forma de gente se aproximando

Kaliban se preparou para correr mas um outro homem se aproximou por trás.

- Porra... muito bem... Adeus otários falou pulando em uma caixa e escalando a grande pilha ate pular do outro lado, correu para a direção da porta do galpão mas ela se fechou na sua frente. – Nikolay vai ter que me dar um almento- falou se vendo certado pelos seguranças, logo um senhor de idade apareceu entre eles.

- Ma o que temos qui...Quem é você? E o que faz no meu galpão.-

- Desculpa ae chefia, mas acho que não vai rolar...- disse vendo uma movimentação por entre os engradados.

- Muito ousado garoto, quem tem mandou aqui?-

- Alguém mais influente que você pra não ter que se enfiar num galpão desse.-

- Insonlente...Matem ele.-

Uma granada de fumaça cai entre Kaliban e os capangas. Como estava ficando insuportável o cheiro, kaliban sai o mais depressa possível.

- atirem nele! – grita o chefe, como havia muita fumaça o tiro foi a queima roupa, acertava em todos os cantos, o jovem kaliban teve o azar de ser atingido na perna, assim caindo no chão.

- Droga. – reclama do ferimento, o chefe se aproxima pronto para mandar matalo, mas viu um barulho um tanto peculiar, uma das caixas tomou tiros, assim libertando vários escorpiões que caíram sobre Kaliban que na tentativa de se livrar dos aracnídeos acabou os deixando acoados que acabaram o atacando.

- Deixem ele ai, o destino dele esta selado, se livrem do corpo depois- falou partindo com os brutamontes

Kaliban começou a sentir dormência e sua vista ficou embaçada e dupla, seu peito pesava a cada fôlego que tentava tomar e não tinha força para se erguer. Achou que ia morrer ali com a dor que começava a surgir nos locais das picadas, mas logo sentiu alguém o levantar.

- Vladamir.- murmurou reconhecendo o capanga careca de Nikolay.

- Tem que tomar mais cuidado, vamos você tem que ir pra um hospital imediatamente, consegui a informação que Nikolay garoto, você precisa ir para o hospital agora.

- Eu...- tentou começar ele.

- Poupe suas forças vamos sair daqui.- No estante seguinte ele perdeu completamente a consciência sendo carregado por Vladamir

* * *

- Do que esta falando, como assim você não decidiu?- perguntou Kai já muito auterado.

- Tenha modos garoto- Exigiu Nikolay também já sem paciência com ele. – Quando entrei na abadia aquele dia e fui ate a enfermaria você estava sentado do lado da cama em que seu irmão estava.-

Kai se lembrava vagamente do acontecimento, mas não conseguiu relacionar um fato com o outro.

- Fale de um vez.- Inquiriu irritado.

- Vocês 3 são uns insolentes...Você me pediu pra levar o Khan e te pegar depois.-

- Oque?- perguntou Kai agora lembrando daquele momento.

_**Flash Back**_

_Kai com nove anos estava sentado do lado da cama do irmão na enfermaria, apesar de não demonstrar ele estava assustado com tudo aquilo._

_- Kai.- veio uma voz parcialmente familiar da porta._

_- Vovô Nikolay- disse surpreso ao ver o senhor de idade entrar na infermaria._

_- O que aconteceu com seu irmao?-_

_- O vô Voltaire o atirou contra a cuia, esta inconsciente ha dois dias.- _

_- Voltaire me deixou levar um de vocês dois daqui como parte de um acordo Kai- falou enquanto olhava os gêmeos tentando achar uma resposta- Não se sei vou conseguir tirar outro tão facilmente.-_

_- Leve o Khan- disse o garoto decidido. – Ele vai morrer aqui e eu vou ficar sozinho de qualquer jeito, pelo menos assim sei que fiz algo de bom por ele.-_

_- Sabe que pode estar selando o seu destino agora._

- Eu sei.

**_Fim do Flash back_**

- Khan ia morrer.

- Ia, ele estava com uma grave infecção e morreria em alguns dias na abadia e aparentemente você sabia disso.-

Kai saio daquele lugar irritado com alguma coisa.

Nikolay suspirou e olhou uma mensagem que havia acabado de chegar.

**_"Conseguimos as informações,_**

**_mas Kaliban esta ferido, estamos_**

**_o levando para o hospital, recebeu_**

**_muito veneno de escorpião e levou_**

**_um tiro. Vladamir"_**

**_-_** Maldição murmurou pegando a bengala e levantando.

* * *

Continua.

* * *

Bem aqui termina esse treco, os dois pestes estão dormindo. Então sem comentários dessa vez

ME DEIXEM REVIEWS KISSUS!


	16. Chapter 16

**Momento: Revolta do emo.**

**Pra abrir esse capitulo uma revolta que ocorreu aqui**

**Próto: bom todos os personagens tão aqui...pera...CADE AQUELE EMO A PAISANA DO KHAN?**

**Khan: eu não vou fazer esse cap.**

**Próto: E desde quando você se manda?**

**Khan: desde que você me deixou ser morto e comido por tigres e ainda por cima não pelas suas mãos, e agora vai de dar pra Ana socar.-**

**Próto: isso é de menos, agora anda, ou você faz o capitulo ou quem te soca e te mata e da de comer pra um gato que acha que eu um cachorro sou eu.**

* * *

Capitulo 16: The game is on.

Kai abriu a porta do quarto de Voltaire com força e sem bater.

-Kai, você me assustou.- disse o senhor de idade sentando-se numa cadeira.

- Por que usou a mim como barganha?- Perguntou extremamente irritado encaram o homem a sua frente, como podia ter acreditado nele.

- Do que esta falando?- perguntou um pouco desorientado.

- A 8 anos atrás, por que usou dos seus netos como barganha para conseguir o que queria do Nikolay?

-eu era diferente naquela época.- tentou se justificar.

- E como posso ter certeza que você mudou agora?- Quase gritou ele.

No corredor Khan se deparava com Nikolay.

- A onde vai Khan?- perguntou Nikolay olhando para o Neto.

- Falar com o Kaliban... Ele me disse que tinha algumas informações.

- Isso vai ser impossível. Seu irmão se feriu numa missão que lhe dei, vou ver como ele esta e descobrir o nessesario.-

- Mas...- tentou intevir.

- Volte para o quarto de sua equipe e espere minha volta.

Ele voltou para o quarto e encontrou Dimitri centado na cama.

- A Ana ta ai?

- Ela acabou de sair algum problema?

- Sim, preciso que você preparei o meu interro.- comentou o russo mais alto se encostando na parede.

- Seu interro?-

- É a Ana vai me matar de vez hoje.

- Que tu fez?-

- Eu...

-ANDREY KHANIEL HIWATARI ROMANOV VOCÊ ESTA MORTO- berrou a garota do cabelo amarelo pulando encima do garoto para o socar no chão.

Longe dali Vladamir estava no corredor do hospital vendo Nikolay se aproximar, Assim que Nikolay postou seu corpo volumoso ao lado do Segurança este sentiu um leve calafrio.

- Qual a situação?- perguntou sem nem uma emoção aparente no rosto.

- Esta recebendo o antídoto do veneno e teve o projétil retirado.-

-Ele conseguiu chamar a atenção tempo o suficiente para você descobrir o que precisava Vladamir?- perguntou ele mais interessado.

- Sim, conseguimos confirmar a informação que Blaucov havia passado.- disse ele calmamente olhando para Nikolay.

- Mande um segurança para cá e volte a seus afazeres.- Nikolay falou com um medico e depois ficou da porta olhando o rapas exentrico deitado.

- Se ele sobreviver a essas 48 horas, ai vejo o que faço- falou sozinho e saio do quarto deixando o rapaz ali.

No Hotel Khan se levantava cambaleante cheio de ematomas.

- Ai...- resmungou ele se apoiando numa mesinha para levantar. Dimitri não sabia se ria ou se ajudava o amigo, mas logo decidiu em rir.

- Vai fazer de novo imbecil?- perguntou Ana apontando o dedo pra ele.

- Porra, eu beijo tão mau assim?- peguntou Khan passando as mãos pelas costelas.

- PARA TUDO.- disse Dimitri olhando pros dois.- você beijou a Ana antes do Pode beijar a noiva?- mas a piadinha acabou quando ele recebeu um olhar significativo da garota.- Han... eu tenho que....eu tenho que ir limpar a privada do saguão- disse ele correndo em borá do quarto.

Khan tirou a touca e passou a mão pelos cabelos, sento-se na beira da cama e abaixou um pouco a cabeça, mas os ematomas e demais marcas causadas por Ana não eram o motivo da dor que estava sentindo.

- Só ate a luta.- murmuoru ele em russo olhando para a filandesa que o encarava.

- Que foi perdeu o cú na minha cara?-

- Do jeito que você bate, algum pedaço parou ai.-

- Vai se foder.-

No outro Quarto Kai estava sem paciência com Voltaire.

- Kai eu sei que fiz muita coisa de ruim.

- e ficar bonzinho agora não muda nada! – exclamou ele perdendo o que lhe restava da paciência- Você estava disposto a matar a mim ou a quem fosse pra chegar no que você queria, e como tinha que se livrar de um de nos dois e sabia que eu estava melhor que aquele inútil do Khan fez o favor de me fazer querer que ele fosse embora, você sabia que eu não ia deixar ele morrer e me usou para eu ficar naquela abadia maldita.

- Eu admito que fiz tudo isso, mas eu quero mudar.

- Abra os olhos Voltaire, eu apenas quis a sua ajuda por que era o único modo e eu me recuperar, do Brooklyn cuido eu e da minha vida tambem.- falou indo saindo e batendo a porta.

Mais tarde naquele dia começo o campeonato mundial, todas as equipes se reuniram no baystadium.

-Se inicia agora a primeiras duas lutas do campeonato Mundial de Beyblade! – gritou o Dj, a Plateia se levantou agitada. – Deem boas vindas as equipes: Dark Mirror, Necromancia,Neo Borg, Los Hermanitos, Bladebreakes,White Tigers,All Stars,BEGA,Lunica,Anciest,OUJIA e Kunwinjku! Se inicia agora o CAMPEONATO MULDIAL DE BEYBLADE.

- Ele não cansa de falar isso- comentou Helloysa com uma gota. As equipes estavam centadas em vários bancos em volta de uma grande cuia onde o Dj estava em pé do lado falando as besteiras de sempre.

-Bem nos somos os primeiros- falou Tyson comemorando e se alongando.-

- Fica quieto ai Tyson- sensutou Kai como se soubesse de mais alguma coisa.

- AS LUTAS SERÃO POR ORDEM SE SORTEIO!- Disse o DJ deixando Tyson vermelho de raiva.- E MAIS! O ESTILO DA LUTA TAMBÉM SERÁ DEFINIDO POR SORTEIO!- as equipes olharam arregaladas para aquela novidade.- MUITO BEM! AS LUTAS PRÉ DIVIDIDAS NA INGLATERRA VÃO SER SORTIADAS UMA A UMA PARA FORMAR A NOVA ORDEM! E VAMOS AO SORTEIO!

Na tela os símbolos das equipes estavam em seqüência alfabética e um cursor rodava por elas quando ele foi perdendo força parou sobre a figura da sombra da morte com um grande N no meio roxo.

- AS EQUIPES NECROMANCIA E LOS HERMANITOS SE APRESENTEM A CUIA!

AJ: Vamos ter um repeteco do campeonato sul-americano Brad?

Brad: duvido muito AJ, os Los hermanitos estão querendo revanche e com a possibilidades de luta sendo definidas por sorteio ai a coisa pega.

AJ: existem 5 tipos de luta: Um contra um em melhor de 3, Morte súbita, Todos contra um 1 , dupla, equipe conta equipe, agora vamos ver se alguém tem sorte.

O sorteio comessou, era dividido em duas partes, a vantagem foi para os Los hermanitos, sendo eles a escolherem a hora de parar. Depois de 4 voltas eles pararam.

- TODOS CONTRA UM!- Disse o DJ- VANTAGEM PARA OS LOS HERMANITOS, QUE PODE IR A CUIA, NECROMANCIA ESCOLHA SEU LUTADOR.

- Cara eles estão com problemas- disse Dimitri olhando para Khan que virou o rosto marcado pelos golpes de mais cedo.

AJ: acha que eles vao decidir no típico pedra papel tesoura?

Brad: que nada, o capitão esta indo pra Cuia.

- Qual deles é o campeão sul americano Kenny?- perguntou Ray

- é a garota, mas ele devem estar com alguma estratégia, eles sempre decidem no predra papel tesoura nos vídeos que eu vi e agora falar entre si-

-MUITO BEM QUE COMESSE A PRIMEIRA LUTA. 1...2...3...LET IT RIP.

Trez beyblades amarelas foram lançadas na cuia e partiram pra cima de uma preta que era extremamente alta e pesada.

- Que tipo de Byblade é aquela?- perguntou o pessoal em volta.

- Que estranho, ele não tem pontos de velocidade e quase nem um de ataque- disse Kenny analizando

- Como assim não tem pontos de velocidade e quase nem um de ataque?

- Ele tem a defesa mais forte que a do Max, tirando isso ele quase não é ofencivo.-Na Cuia Neutrez olhava as Beyblades atacarem a sua sem fazer nada.

- Bando de idiotas- murmutou ele.

- La vai ele ficar horas ali.- Reinou Elétri deitando no chão.

- Ele não esta de bom humor.- comentou Próto centando ao lado dele.- e o totô esta agitado na beyblade.

- Cerberus! – Chamou o Mais velho dos Trigemeos enquanto as trez beyblades o cercavam atacando.

O grande cão de 3 cabeças se ergueu da Beyblade e um breu negro cobriu o estadium quando se decipou somente a Byblade de Neutrez estava rodando

-INACREDITAVEL, A VITORIA VAI PARA A NECROMANCIA!- disse o Dj enquanto os Trigemeos saiam do estadium e iam para as laterias onde estavam os bancos das equipes.

- Demorou de mais- reclamou o Punk

- Vai achar algo pra Fazer Elétri- respondeu o mais velho.

Brad:Luta imprecionante AJ Toper.

AJ: É Brad os brasileiros não vieram brincar no mundial.

Brad: agora vamos ver qual será a próxima luta do dia.

O sorteio recomessou.

- É A PROXIMA LUTA SERA... DARK MIRROR E BEGA! Anunciou o DJ.

- É nois queirois!- falou Ana animada.

- ATENÇÃO LUTADORES COMESSA AGORA A DECISÃO DE COMO SERA A LUTA.

O novo sorteio comessou, luta um contra um.

Brad: essa é quente AJ,

Aj: Isso mesmo Brad na um conta um o participante é escolhido tambem por sorteio.

Ana: isso é um bingo ou um campeonato de Beyblade?-

Hello: acho que os dois...-

DJ-que comesse o sorteio.

O primeiro foi o da BEGA, o lutador deles seria o Brooklyn. Depois do sorteio entre os Dark Mirror ficou definida a luta, Brooklyn VS Khan.

- Vamos ver se ele melhorou ou não- murmurou Kai olhando a o gêmeo.

Continua.


	17. Chapter 17 bugs

**_Capitulo 17- bugs._**

Antes da segunda luta, que seria uma rodada de morte súbita entre Khan e Brooklyn , as duas equipes se retiraram da parte central do estadium e foram ate os vestiários.

O silencio reinou por muito tempo naquele lugar ate que a Brasileira tomou a iniciativa de falar.

- Entao o que fazemos?- perguntou Helloysa olhando para os outros 3.

- Eu vou lutar simples.- comentou Khan indo para a porta.

- Khan, o Kai se fodeu pra vencer dele.- Ana deu um safanão na cabeça do baixinho por conta do comentário.

- Eu não sou o Kai.- anunciou Khan batendo a porta.

- Muito bem seu retardado- começou a finlandesa- agora sabe lá se o que aquele imbecil vai fazer por conta dessa sua frase idiota e pronto nos vamos pra casa.-

- Muito obrigado Dimitri- brigou a Brasileira sentando-se.

Num dos corredores Khan estava sentado no chão encostado na parede, ao seu lado estava outro rapaz de pé com os braços cruzados também encostado na parede.

- É estúpido como conseguimos fazer isso- comentou Khan olhando de canto de olho para Kai.

- O inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo ou meu inimigo?-

- Nesse caso seu irmao, acha que vai dar certo?

- Alguma vez deu errado?

- Não.-

De volta ao estadium, os Dark Mirror estavam esperando Khan que havia resolvido sumir um pouco.

- Cade aquele filho duma puta bebedora de vodca paraguaia russa?- perguntou Ana exaltada alta o suficiente para boa parte da platéia ouvir.

- Ele deve tar aprontando uma.- comentou Dimitri se encolhendo de medo da garota.

- Se for perder por WO ele vai ter que sumir dessa galáxia que se não eu mato ele.- anunciou Ana se jogando no banco nervosa.

No hospital Kaius estava no quarto de Kaliban, que mesmo medicado estava com muita dor, um medico estava avaliando o estado do rapaz.

- Ele esta com hiperstesia, sei que esta fazendo seu trabalho,mas isso esta o deixando com mais dor.- comentou Kaius ao ver o sofrimento do garoto com os movimentos que o medico tinham que fazer para ver as picadas.

- Tenho que ver as picadas, e também verificar a respiração dele.- disse o medico que Kaius jurava ser um residente.

- Ele esta com um tubo na traquéia e uma maquina forçando ar para o peito dele, apesar de machucar toda a garganta a respiração dele vai ter o ritimo que quiser, apenas lhe de mais alguns miligramas de morfina e o deixe repousar com um cobertor melhor sobre o corpo.- o rapaz encarou Kaius.- Eu sou medico, posso não exercer a profissão a algum tempo, mas ainda sei algumas coisas, ele esta recebendo o soro e já passou-se muito tempo desde o incidente, se fosse para as picadas inflamarem já teria ocorrido, ande rapaz, meu filho só precisa repousar no momento.-

O Residente olhou para Kaius e acabou concordando, cobriu novamente o Kaliban e lhe deu morfina antes de deixar o quarto.

No hotel Vladamir conversava com Nikolay.

- Verkay sabe tudo isso?- perguntou o senhor de idade olhando pela janela.

- Quase tudo.

- Ele não vai ser problema, providencie para que ele fique bastante tempo sem condições de falar o que descobriu, quero agir na hora certa e não é prudente que Kai e Khan fiquem sabendo de coisas que não deveriam saber, e sem bem conheço Verkay ele vai aprontar alguma coisa antes da hora.

- Quer o manter internado?- perguntou o capanga um tanto assustado

- Em coma ou entubado, ou quem sabe os dois de preferência.

- Vou dar um jeito no medico.- anunciou Vladamir saindo.

Kaliban abriu um pouco os olhos e viu foscamente as paredes brancas, escutava o som dos aparelhos, sabia que estava no hospital e sabia que estava mal. Ele sabia de muita coisa e isso não era bom para Nikolay mesmo ele sendo da família, mesmo que melhorasse ia passar algum tempo naquela cama.

Kaius se aproximou da cama quando viu os olhos do garoto abertos, mas esse logo voltaram se fechar, a fraqueza tomou conta de Kaliban de uma forma que ele não podia fazer nada para deter.

- Nikolay te mandou pra se ferir. Mas por que?- se perguntou Kaius puxando o cobertor sobe o peito do filho mais velho.

No estadium Kai acabara de voltar ao banco dos Bladeblakers

- onde você se enfiou?- perguntou Tyson olhando o capitão.

- Não devo satisfações a você.- anunciou o capitão.

Rey olhou bem para Kai e notou que havia algo de diferente nele.

- De onde saio essa camiseta?- perguntou olhando a peça de roupa que não fazia nem um pouco o estilo do capitão.

- Quer que eu te explique toda a historia da fabricação de roupas?- questionou irônico.

Eles desistiram de extrair qualquer informação dele.

Enquanto isso Vladamir estava falando com o medico encarregado de Kalibam

- Isso pode debilitar o rapaz.- comentou o Medico olhando a grande mala de dinheiro na sua frente.

- O senhor Romanov tem apenas interesse que ele fique por mais algum tempo de maneira que o pai dele compreenda o por que esta fazendo.-

- Consigo isso sem deixar a rapaz com seqüelas.

- O senhor Romanov agradece sua coperação.- falou Vladamir saindo.

No estadium Brooklyn já estava no na frente de Cuia impaciente.

- Isso vai demorar muito? Eu quero tirar um coxilo – anunciou ele

- Atenção equipe Dark Mirror vocês tem um minuto para apresentar o seu lutador.-

- Caralho- falou Ana vendo alguém surgir pela porta do estádio.

- Não creio que ele fez isso.- comentou dimitri olhano Khan, ele era uma perfeira copia de Kai no momento, estava com uma camiseta do irmao, os triângulos no rosto e sem a touca.

Brooklyn olhou para o rapaz na sua frente e para Kai que estava atraz de si e comessou a tremer.

-do...dois?- Murmurou ele assustado.

- Vai ficar ai tremendo ou vai lutar?- perguntou Khan já em sua posição, ele soou terrivelmente igual a Kai.

- ATENÇÃO LUTADORES 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!-

A luta comessou, mas Brooklin não conseguia se concentar na luta.

- Você ainda não aprendeu nada não é? Apenas continua confiando no seu talento, acha que pode vencer só com isso?-

- Cala a boca- disse Brooklyn totalmente perdido.

- O que ele ta fazendo?- peguntou Tyson não acreditando no que estava vendo.

- Ele esta vencendo- comentou Kai

A luta ficou cada vez mais parecida com a luta que Kai tivera com o ruivo, a cada momento Brooklyn se via mais encurralado por Khan que não cessava as provocações e os ataques

- Agora já chega, Zeus destrua esse idiota!- Gritou Brooklyn irritado.

- é agora.- Murmurou Khan vendo a beyblade vir contra a sua com toda a força soltando energia para todos os lados.- DRANIDER!- a Fenix branca se ergueu da Beyblade congelando parte do estadium e atingindo a beyblade de Brooklyn enquanto ele estava fora de controle a tirando de rumo.- Dranider, Tempestade giratória de neve.- a força do impacto fez Zeus começar a cambalear os ataques psicológicos estavam fazendo efeito e não deixando Brooklyn lutar normalmente não demorou muito pra Khan conseguir tirar o inimigo do estadium.

- É A VITORIA VAI PARA A EQUIPE DARK MIRROR- assim que o DJ anunciou as equipes se retiraram, no vestiário Khan tirava as marcas do rosto enquanto os outros comemoravam.

- Isso ae cara! Venceu o viado ruivo- falou Dimitri para Khan.

- Se isso é vencer...eu não fiz porra nem uma, apenas o fiz não ter condições de lutar comigo.- falou ele se encostando na parede.

- Você usou uma boa estratégia só isso- disse Ana já irritada com a atitude do garoto.

- No dia que isso for estratégia uma perda por WO é honra Ana, eu tive que me passar pelo Kai quase pra assustar ele a ponto dele não poder lutar, ou seja, eu não podia vencer ele.

- Pare de se fazer de coitado! Você não passa de um imbecil, sempre que consegue fazer alguma coisa fica ai se lamentando por que acha que não é melhor que o seu irmãozinho idiota, se toca um pouco Khan.- Disse Ana a ponto de ir socar o outro.

- Me tocar? – perguntou ele sorrindo ele levantando- Olha quem fala Ana, você parece um Pinscher, irritadinho ataca todo mundo, mas que no fundo só acha que é um dobermann, eu pelo menos me coloco no meu lugar.-

- Você ta morto- Falou ela totalmente irada partindo pra cima dele, assim que ela deu um soco no rosto do russo esse a empurrou com toda a força longe a fazendo cair sobre os bancos. Isso só a deixou mais irritada.

- Khan...- Murmurou Helloysa assustada com a reação do capitão que nunca tinha se quer revidado um soco sequer de Ana.

A briga logo recomeçou, Ana conseguiu acertar alguns golpes em Khan mas este a colocou contra a parede segurando seu pescoço, apesar dos chutes que ela lhe dava ele não parecia querer soltar sua garganta.

- Você vai se arrepender disso.- salibou ela irritada tentando tirar as mãos dele do lugar.

- Não importa.- falou ele frio respirando pesadamente por causa dos golpes que havia recebido da garota. - E não fique tão feliz, você não vai ter tempo o suficiente pra me matar se é isso que quer, algo vai chegar na sua frente- falou soltando ela e simplesmente saindo logo em seguida, Ana se recompôs e estalou o pescoço.

- Emo retardado. Ainda vai aprender umas coisas na marra.- Dimitri e Helloysa se olharam não acreditando na sena que tinham acabado de ver. Ana levantou e saio para o corredor, ao que aparentava a briga não tinha acabado ali.- A ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI? NOSSA CONVERSINHA AINDA NÃO TERMINOU. – gritou ela para o outro que já estava na metade do corredor.

- Ta querendo mais guria?- perguntou ele virando e deixando claro que não estava nada calmo tambem. No meio tempo que Dimitri e Helloysa demoraram para sair do sala onde estava e ir para o corredor apenas encontraram Khan levantando Ana com uma chave de braço quase sufocando a garota.

- Khan o que você esta fazendo, assim vai matala.-

Quando ela enfim desmaio ele simplesmente a largou ali e saio andando.

Perto da li Vladarmir ligava novamente para Nikolay.

- Senhor Romanov...a substancia deu os primeiros sinais de estar fazendo efeito... sim os efeitos colaterais parecem ser mais violentos que no outro...Vou mandar fazer a análise assim que possível.

Na sala onde Nikolay estava assim que ele desligou o telefone a porta foi aberta.

- Voltaire não te deu nem um pingo de educação Kai?-

- Você me deve algumas respostas.

- Creio que isso pode ser nogociado.

No hospital um medico pediu para Kaius se retirar, afirmando que tinha que fazer algumas avaliações de Kaliban, contrariado ele saio.

- Desculpe garoto, mas por aquela quantidade de dinheiro qualquer um se corrompe e isso não vai lhe fazer muito mal- falou se aproximando com uma seringa. Mas quando foi aplicar uma mão se projetou contra seu pulso o torcendo. Os olhos vermelhos de Kaliban se abriram subtamente assustando o medico, como alguém tão debilitado havia conseguido o deter.

Continua.

Agradeço a quem mandou Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: respostas e duvidas.

-Sabe Alexander, você e Andrey e Verkay andam me causando muitos problemas, e creio que essa não é uma boa hora para conversar.- disse Nikolay iniciando o que ele chamava de negociação,ele fala e o outro obedece, mas Kai não era do tipo que obedecia, muito menos a um velinho por mais perigoso que dessem que ele podia ser.

- Se eu te causo problemas não estou nem ai, e quando a hora, agora é a hora.- falou ele dando dois paços na direção de Nikolay. O velho sorriu e encarou o garoto.

- Esse é o bom em você garoto, esta pronto para desafiar a quem for para ter o que quer, entendo por que Voltaire quis que você ficasse. Pena que ele foi um completo incompetente em vários pontos.

- É você que esta ajudando o Boris?- Perguntou ignorando os comentários de Nikolay, este sorriu e respondeu o garoto

- Por que eu teria interesse naquele inútil? Tenho meus próprios planos, e nem um deles inclui ajudar aquele imprestável do Boris, mas posso lhe dizer que você vai se surpreender com o que ainda esta para descobrir garoto- Ouvindo aquilo Kai se virou para sair – A onde pensa que via? Agora que esta aqui tenho outros planos pra você.

No estadium a terceira luta estava se encerando. White Tingers e Lunica haviam pego uma luta todos contra todos, como a equipe chinesa era maior que a Francesa eles tiveram que escolher três lutadores para lutar com os 3 rapases.

A equipe dos albinos se mostrou uma grande revelação para uma estreante no campeonato mundial batendo a equipe Chinesa depois de uma longa luta.

- E A VITORIA É DA EQUIPE LUNICA!- Anunciou o DJ enquanto os Franceses cumprimentaram a equipe adversária, no banco Ray ficou impressionado com a derrota dos White tigers.

- Para uma equipe que estreou no campeonato agora eles são ótimos.-

- Que é isso nos estreamos e fomos campeões aquele ano.- comentou Max sorrindo.

No hospital o medico estava assustado com Kaliban que torceu seu pulso com toda a força quase o quebrando, quando ia gritar a outra mão do rapaz se projetou sobre sua boca e nariz assim que tentou se libertar, como seria possível que alguém que a segundos estava totalmente indefeso sobre uma cama de hospital

- Quanto Nikolay te ofereceu?-

- Não sei do que esta falando.- falou buscando ar assim eu Kaliban tirou a mão de seu rosto.

- Então é melhor começar a saber.- anunciou sorrindo escarniozamente. E colocando as mãos sobre o pescoço do medico.

Um grito fez com que as enfermeiras entrasse no quarto seguidas de Kaius todos se assustaram com o que viram.

Do outro lado da cidade estava extremamente irritado, havia acordado após a briga com Khan e após não ter achado o "imbecil, retardado" e outras denominações que ela havia dado a ele, mas após uma visão intrigante ela tinha que ir checar.

Enquanto andava palas ruas de Roma sentia que algo estranho estava por perto, quando se aproximou do local ao qual tinha visto começou a escutar vezes.

- Ela esta prestes a descobrir.- começou a primeira voz um tanto que conhecida para ana

- Por que não se projetou na luta Never more?- Ana teve a impressão de que a mesma pessoa continuava falando pois a timbre era idêntico

- Ela sentiria, você é sensitiva tambem, deveria saber.-

- Mas que droga é essa?- perguntou Ana olhando para as donas das vozes, na sua frente estavam nada menos do que duas Próto, vestidas identicamente sendo a única diferença entre elas que uma tinha metade do cabelo pintada de vermelho. O beco a onde estavam se tornou peque para as duvidas que se formaram ai.

- Merda- falou a semi-ruiva.

- Essa é a vidente.- falou a outra apontando para Ana

- que tal uma das duas me falar o que esta acontecendo aqui.- inquieriu ela irritada

- Simples. Ela é a minha fera bit, esta no meu lugar desde o inicio do campeonato para que eu pudesse descobrir o que tinha por trás de um dos nossos adversários.- falou a meio ruiva dando de ombros

- Perá ae guria que noia é essa?- perguntou trancando a passagem.

- Esse não é o melhor lugar pra falar disso. Já te dei uma boa idéia...temos que sair daqui agora.- comentou ela olhando para a outra que após isso fixaram o olhar para traz de Ana fazendo essa se virar e dar de cara com nada menos que com dois integrates da OUJIA.

- Voces tão com medo desses dois merdinhas?- perguntou Ana quase rindo da cara das duas.

No hospital Kaius estremeceu ao ver Kaliban de pé ao lado do corpo inerte do medico que tinha o pescoço visivelmente quebrado.

- Verkay...você...- Tentou começar Kaius ao ver os olhos vermelhos do rapaz tomado de raiva.

Kaliban deu um passo e caio de rosto no chão. Os enfermeiros tiraram Kaius do quarto e cuidaram de tudo chamando o outro medico para cuidar de Kaliban.

- Sr. Ivvannov?- perguntou o medico mais ou menos da idade de Verkay a Kaius.

- Sim, Qual a situação?- perguntou olhando diretamente para o medico que se assustou coma frieza do homem a aquela situação.

- Seu filho esta estabilizado, mas mesmo com as medicações ainda esta muito agitado, quando ao incidente encontramos uma seringa com um analgésico proibido, e na quantidade em que estava mataria o rapaz...

- Kaliban ágio em defesa. Mas a duvida eu tenho é a seguinte: com alguém que levou um tiro na perna e também foi envenenado levanta da cama e quebra o pescoço de um medico?-

- Sr. Ivvannov sinceramente eu não sei.-

Mais tarde Kaius estava do lado da cama de Kaliban tentando entender como tudo aqueilo havia acontecido. Fico por muito tempo divagando ate como se lessem seus pensamentos ouviu:

- não pense muito nisso.-

- Kaliban- se sobresaltou olhando para os olhos vermelhos cansados dele.

- Tenho que te falar uma coisa antes que tentem se livrar de mim de novo.

- Você tem que descansar isso sim.- Falou colocando a mão sobre o peito de Kaliban.

- Nikolay, ele fez uma coisa comigo e Khan, e vai fazer ao Kai assim que puder.- disse fechando os olhos logo em seguida.

No estadium Nikolay estava sentido em sua sala privada olhando o neto desacordado sentado apoiado na parede.

- Vladamir, leve- o para um lugar eu não desconfiem. Agora tenho os dois como quero, Kaliban e dispensável, mas os gêmeos tem a chave para o que preciso.- disse levantando e olhando para o empregado que estava ao seu lado que nauele momento recebia uma ligação.

- Nustov informe...o medico não chegou cumprir o trado...informe o que ocorrer.

- Vladamir?- inquiriu Nikolay.

- Nustov acaba de informar eu Kaliban quebrou o pescoço do medico que contratou. Aparentemente a droga fez efeito no momento em eu ele ia o medicar.

- Esses surtos de raiva tem que ser controlados. Kaliban ainda pode ser útil, cuide você mesmo eu ele fique a beira da morte, quero fazer mais um teste nele, mas ele não pode me atrapalhar enquanto isso.-

- Vou providenciar.- Falou ele jogando Kai no ombro e o carregando para outro lugar.

No estadium A próxima luta seria a dos Bladeblakers contra os africanos, após o sorteio ficou definida uma luta de todos contra um, sedo os japoneses a mandar somente um para a cuia, no sorteio o escolhido era Kai, mas esse havia sumido.

-ATENÇÃO BLADEBREAKERS VOCÊS TEM 7 MINUTOS PARA APRESENTAR SEU LUTADOR A CUIA OU SERÃO ELIMINADOS SEM DIREITO A REPESCAGEM!.

- Gente onde o Kai pode ter se enfiado?

-Em qualquer canto. Mas ele não ia desistir da luta.

- Se a gente sair do estádio perdemos por WO.

Brad: é AJ toper s Bladebreakers estão com problemas

Aj: Se o capitão não surgir logo eles serão desclassificados

Brad: e como um passe de mágica lá vem ele!

Kai surgiu pela entrada do estadium com a beyblade na mao.

-Kai onde você estava você tem que lutar!- comentou Tyson correndo pro capitão.

- Sai da frente Tyson- falou empurrando o garoto pra longe e indo para a cuia.

- O que deu nele?- perguntou Ray olhando para todos.

Ja na cuia Kai estava na frente dos gigantes africanos.

-ATENÇÃO LUTADORES 3...2...1 LET IT RIP-

A luta começou e logo se definiu totalmente para o lado de Kai que massacrava os africanos com golpes rapidos, mas ele não parecia se satisfazer em vencer, ele estava destruindo as beyblades dos adversários e se divertindo com isso.

- O kai ta muito estranho.- comentou Tyson vendo a destruição que o amigo estava calsando

- Agora já chega: DRANZER! FLECHA DE FOGO.-

Apos o ataque o estadium todo se encheu de fumaça, e quando esta se dissipou Dranzer estava girando fortemente entre destroços das beyblades de osso dos africanos.

- COMO AS FERA BIT ESTÃO INTACTAS OS VENCEDORES SÃO OS BLADEBREAKERS.- Kai recolheu Dranzer e saio andando.

Tyson e os outros incrédulos com o que ele tinha feito.

- Kai pra que foi isso lá?- perguntou fechando a frente do capitão que o encarou,lhe deu um soco e saio andando, como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

- Tem algo errado- comentou Rey

No beco, Ana parou de rir das garotas quando dois espectros negos sugiram e tornaram uma esfinge e uma demônio com asas .

- Que merda é essas?- peguntou a garota enquanto as duas atrás de si se aproximavam, mas agora uma tinha cabelo preto e olhos verdes e de pele totalmente branca enquando a meio ruiva estava como antes.

- Não é hora de explicar. Nevermore, tire a gente daqui- Ana piscou e estava num quarto de hotel.

- Muito bem que merda ta acontecendo aqui, e com paramos aqui.

- Sei que é surreal, mas essa é uma habilidade da Never More. Falou a meio ruiva se jogando na cama-, Agora, antes que você me de uma surra eu vou tentar explicar todo essa merda que ta havendo.

No dia seguinte Muitas coisas estavam estranhas. Kai e Ana sumidos e muitas duvidas no ar.

- Traga meu querido neto aqui.- comentou Nikolay ao Vladamir.

- Qual deles senhor?- perguntou ele sem saber de qual ele falava.

- Kai faz o que quer. É lógico que falo do Khan.- comentou ele irritado, Vladamir se apressou em sair.- Logo Voltaire não terá mais poder nem um aqui.-

Alguns minutos depois a porta do quarto de Nikolay foi aberta.

- Senhor.- falou Khan de cabeça baixa.

- Seu irmão esta gravemente ferido, caio numa armadilha e não sei se vai sobreviver mesmo com a ajuda que ele tem. Portando vá se despedir e siga o resto do plano, é indispensável que isso ocorra, e quem sabe Verkay viva mais um pouco.- falou ele totalmente frio ao garoto que não reagio.

- Minha equipe vai chegar ate as finais. Os problemas de percurso já estão sendo corrigidos.-

- Assim espero, vá, Vladamir ira te levar-

- Sim senhor.- falou saindo.

Ja no hospital Khan olhou para o irmão mais velho sabendo que de agora em diante as coisas seriam serias.

- Não abaixe mais a cabeça pra ele.-

- Eu não posso lutar contra ele.

- Pare de ter medo e tente.- essas foram as palavras de Kaliban passando a ignorar Khan apos isso, estava exausto e Nikolay ia mante-lo ali de qualquer jeito tanto quanto simplesmente matá-lo, pelo menos agora as informações haviam sido passadas.

- Eu tenho que avisar o Kai antes que Nikolay faça algo com- falou saindo correndo.- Pra alguma merda eu tenho que servir.

Continua.

Gente eu particularmente nao curti esse cap, mas depois de uma era ta ae ele

bjs, di Fenix


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19- Explicações

- Então vai explicar essa merda logo?- perguntou Ana já irritada com a outra garota que se sentou na cama bufando.

- Ok. Sabe a equipe OUJIA? Digamos que eles estão mexendo com coisas que não deviam. Pra isso eles pegaram uma determinada coisa da minha família, então nos viemos atrás deles. Por algum motivo as feras bit estão adquirindo a capacidade de sair das beyblades, pelo que você viu a Nevermore está sentada ali.- falou apontando para outra garota.

- e você quer que eu acredite que essa goticazinha escrota é a sua fera bit?- perguntou ela puxando uma cadeira.

-Bom, quero.- disse dando de ombros- a questão é, aquelas duas coisas que quase nos atacaram são duas feras bit, e tem muita coisa envolvida aqui pra você ficar de cú doce e não acreditar.- falou irritando ainda mais a ruiva. – então é isso, perguntas?-

- Uma: você é sempre chata desse jeito ou só quando esta informando alguém que vai dar merda?-

- Creio que você realmente não conheceu o Elétri ainda- Falou rindo. – Nevermore, encontra o Protero e voltem para a beyblade, temos algumas coisas pra fazer hoje.

No stadium Khan chegava esbaforido no terraço do stadium, olhou para a figura olhando para a cidade e suspirou

- Sabia que ia estar aqui. Preciso te contar uma coisa.- disse se aproximando de Kai que o encarou:

- Não tenho nada pra falar com você Khan.- disse ríspido enquanto o outro se praguejava ao olhar bem nos olhos do irmao:

- Maldição, ele já te deu a droga.-

Continua.

Fiz isso pra acabar com a porra que eu chamo de Maldição do 19, eu sempre travo nessa merda de capitulo, como quem lê essa fic é "de casa" não vou abreviar os palavrões. Bem, simborá vou ver como continuo nisso Ja nee( Ainda me livro dessa porra de mania) deixem reviews


	20. Saindo doda Hiatus '

-Kai, o que foi que Nikolay te deu?- disse serio

-Não é da sua conta irmãozinho- disse com desdem enquanto estrava os dedos

-Tem sim, você não sabe no que esta se metendo, Nikolay é mais perigoso do que você acha que voltaire pode ser.

-O que você sabe sobre o voltaire? Em Khan? Você foi livre daquele inferno, por que era uma criança fraca e boba que ainda é hoje.

-Ele quase me matou- disse tão frio quanto o outro.

- Eu vi o que você passou na abadia, mas acha que Nikolay foi um santo, que me colocou numa almofada de ceda e me mimou? Você é hipócrita, tão hipócrita quando eu, nos dois achamos que as merdas que esses dois nos fizeram passar são motivo pra isso.

-Belo discurso Khan, mas isso não muda nada do fato que você é um merdinha e que não vai deixar de ser. -Ae, então vem ver se sou- disse irritado. - Regra numero 1 Khan, quem esta calmo sempre tem vantagem.- Disse pegando Dranzer e preparando o lançador

-Regra numero 4 Kai, por mais calmo ou agitado que seu adversário pareça, suas chances de ganhar podem aparecer se você se descuidar.- sorriu de canto tambémpreparando o lançador

Ok, ok, essa porra ta curta pra caramba, eu sei EU SEI, mas caraca faz mais de um ano que eu não escrevo isso e tava precisando desenferujar '-'


End file.
